Molto Dolce
by gorblimey2
Summary: House finds a homeless person on his doorstep during a blizzard with a skull fracture. The mystery of her identity sends House on a trecherous journey into the world of robbers and collectors. Mystery, romance, and Stradivarius violins!
1. Section 1

**MOLTO DOLCE**

Wilson clapped his hands together to warm them, "Damn, it is cold! My fingers hurt it's so cold." Wilson pulled out his gloves from his pocket.

House grimaced, "Stop you're whining."

House and Wilson were crossing the road to House's apartment. Wilson nodded towards a large bundle next to House's stoop. It looked like Army green wool blankets heaped in a pile. House went over and kicked the bundle. When it moved, House and Wilson looked each other, realizing it was a homeless person.

House nudged the bundle again with his foot, "Hey buddy, move it..." He looked over at Wilson when the pile didn't move. "_Move it!_"

The pile simply scooted over six to eight feet. Shaking his head, House continued into the entryway of the apartment building.

Wilson shook his head, "I hope that guys gets to a shelter, we're suppose to get hit with a blizzard tonight, a bad one."

House opened up the door to his apartment, "If he's not smart enough to get out of the cold then it's better if he's flushed out of the gene pool." House grabbed the medical journal that they had stopped at the apartment to get. He handed it to Wilson, "The article is on page 34. Let me know what you think. Ok, the movie starts at 7:35 p.m., we better get going." House locked the door behind them.

As they left, Wilson went over to the homeless guy and put 10 dollars in the crevice of the blanket. "Hey buddy, here's a ten, use it to get to a shelter, there's suppose to be a blizzard later tonight, you need to get inside."

House shook his head in dismay, "You just don't learn...that guy's going to take your ten and buy him some Thunderbird."

Wilson shrugged his shoulders as he crossed to the driver's side, "Well, at least I know I tried."

When the movie was out they were both surprised to find at least six inches of snow on the ground already. Wilson drove House up to his apartment and noticed that the huge heap of blankets was back up against House's stoop.

House gave Wilson a look of frustration and said, "Best laid plans, my man, best laid plans. See ya."

"House, if he doesn't move, call the police they can arrest him and get him inside."

"And I'm suppose to care because...?"

Wilson barked, "House!"

House turned around. Looking guilty, he acknowledged Wilson with a shake of his head. When Wilson drove out of sight House walked across the street to his apartment. He looked down at the blankets and poked them with his cane. "Look, I don't care if you become a human fudgecicle, but my friend will never let me hear the end of it. So get your sorry ass into a shelter."

House opened the door to his apartment and turned on the television. He started watching the Godfather trilogy being shown on Fox. During the Godfather II House got up to grab a beer. He could hear the wind whipping around outside and could see swirling snow at the top of the window. He sat back down and finished out the movie. He got up, went to pee and came back for Godfather III. The television newscaster came on with a weather bulletin.

"Authorities are urging everyone to stay inside. Only emergency responders should be out on the roads tonight. So folks, stay in and bundle up, We expect temperatures down to -14 F with the windchill factor. That's cold enough to give you frostbite in five minutes, so stay inside. We'll have all the school and road closures for you in the morning."

House thought about the Army blanket guy. He hated Wilson for making him feel guilty about some stupid idiot who decided peeing on the street was par for the course. Getting up, House put on his sneakers, grabbed a jacket and gloves. He opened the door to the entryway, it was probably 30 degrees F just in the enclosed entryway. The door to the outside refused to budge at first, the wind was like a 300 lb wrestler pushing from the other side. House was just about to give up, but gave it one more push. The door opened and he stepped outside while holding it open with this foot.

"This is stupid, no one is going to be out here in this." He said to himself. Looking around, he saw a large lump next to the stoop covered in snow. It could only be the homeleass guy. "Damn it." He wanted to run inside, it was too cold to be alturistic. Instead he reached down and grabbed the bundle. It moved easier than he thought, being lighter than expected. He pulled the bundle into the entryway. Afraid that the person under all of the layers was dead from hypothermia, he knew he had to unwrap him. The clothing stank...but whoever it was had to get in out of the cold or House would be calling the coroner. House slid the light bundle across the floor and into his apartment then pulled it into the bathroom, unwrapping the blankets on the tile floor. The smell was horrible. He kept unwrapping and unwrapping without finding a body. Unwrapping the final layer, he was shocked to find on the floor of his bathroom an emaciated woman, no more than 5'4" and nonresponsive.

He felt for a pulse and finally found one. He quickly checked the extremities, they were red, but not black. Running a tepid bath, he pulled the blankets out from under her and threw them out the front door into the entryway. He grabbed some flannel pajama bottoms, several thermal tops and a robe from his bedroom before going back into the bathroom to turn off the water. House removed the rest of her clothes and picked her up, putting her in the tub. She startled, her eyes flying open in shock. He looked into her blue eyes and she looked into his.

Shivering and whimpering a little she mumbled, "My fingers, they're pins and needles."

He was supporting her behind her back to keep her from going under the water. "It will be that way for awhile until you unthaw. Can you sit up by yourself in the tub?"

"I think so."

He let her down gently and, when she didn't slip under, House grabbed her a bar of soap. Her hair was almost as short as a boys and he wasn't sure of the color yet, but he thought from her pubic hair that it was probably blonde. Her ribs, collar bones, and hip bones were prominent, with no fat whatsoever. The breasts were round and pert, but he tried to avoid looking at them. Grabbing some shampoo, he asked, "Can you wash yourself? "

She nodded yes and he backed away, grabbed the dirty clothes on the floor and put them out in the hall before pulling out his cell phone to phone the police. "I just pulled a homeleass woman off the sidewalk in front of my house. She almost had frostbite. I need you to come down and pick her up."

"We'll send a car over, but I doubt there's much they can do."

House hung up the phone and went back into the bathroom. The stranger had slipped down, but not under the water. Her eyes were closed and he wasn't sure if she was conscious or not. He reached down and shook her shoulder, "Hey, wake up."

She looked up at him and covered herself. _She must be starting to unthaw if she's getting modest._

"I put some warm clothes over on the counter there. You need to bring your temperature up so put them all on. I'm making you some coffee. When you're done, come out to the living room."

There was a knock on the door. House opened it to see two very cold cops.

"Mr. Gregory House?"

"Yes. I called. There was a homeleass woman outside on the sidewalk for most of the night. I brought her in and she's taking a warm bath now."

The cops looked at each other as if to say, _"Right, you got her naked, you're done with her and you want us to take her."_ The one cop looked down at the stinky pile of army blankets, shirt and pants.

"Sorry buddy, but we don't pick up vagrants, especially in the middle of the blizzards."

"Hey, she can't stay here...she needs to go to some shelter so she can get out of the cold."

"Buddy, there isn't a single shelter that's taking anyone in right now. Most of them are so full that the fire marshals are turning a blind eye. There are fewer shelters for women. Unless she committed a crime, we can't do anything. Did she commit a crime?"

"Isn't vagrancy or loitering a crime?"

"Only if we catch them in the act and even then it's a free country. Anyone can sit on a public sidewalk. I tell you what buddy, let her sleep out in the entryway. She'll be out of the blizzard and out of your hair. She can put these blankets back on and she'll be ok if she can stay in here out of the wind."

House pulled his head back, face pinched, "You morons, it's below freezing in here!"

"Well, it's better than putting her back on the sidewalk. At least she has a chance to survive in this entryway. But if you want, we'll escort her out to the street if she's bothering you. But it sure would be nice if you'd let her stay in this entryway."

"I'm so glad I'm paying taxes, we're really getting our money's worth when two donut sucking assholes are willing to take a 98 lb woman physically out of an apartment and throw her butt on the street in the middle of a blizzard. Get the fuck out of here."

"Hey buddy, it's not our fault."

House slammed the door, hating Wilson for getting him into this. He should call him and make him come over and pick her up. Turning around, she was dressed in his pajamas and thermal tops, looking like a small child standing in the hallway. She walked towards him.

He felt awkward, what was he going to do with a homeleass person? He went into the kitchen and she followed. "Do you want coffee? How do you take it?"

"I don't know. How do you like it?"

He looked at her with a knitted brow, "You don't remember how you take your coffee?"

"I don't remember if I like coffee."

He pulled his head back in surprise. He poured the coffee, put some milk and sugar in it and handed it to her. She drank some and then made a face.

"What, premium blend not good enough? What are they serving in homeleass shelters these days, Starbucks?"

"I don't know if it is good coffee or not, but it is very bitter. It's warm but it's bitter. I'll drink it."

He took the coffee from her and sat it down. "Do you like hot chocolate?"

She looked exasperated, "I don't know."

"What's your name?" House asked as he heated some water in the kettle for hot chocolate.

"Jane."

He poured the hot chocolate mix in the mug and waited for the water to boil. "Jane? What's the last name?"

"Doe. They told me yesterday that my name was Jane Doe."

House threw his hands up in frustration. "Who told you your name was Jane Doe?"

"The woman who had me sign a paper allowing them to search for Thetans in my body. She gave me a cup of soup."

"That was yesterday?" She nodded yes, "Have you had any food since yesterday?"

She shook her head no.

"Crap." He looked around the kitchen. He had just been to the grocery store, but she needed food that didn't have too many complex carbohydrates or she was would probably get sick. He found a can of chicken noodle soup and opened it up, poured it into a bowl and stuck it in the microwave. He then poured the hot water into the mug of hot chocolate and handed it to her.

She sipped it and smiled. Then she started to drink it in earnest.

"Houston, we have lift off." House said.

"Uh?"

"Nothing." he said. "Do you remember where you're from?"

"No, but this area looks familiar; I felt comfortable in this area."

He pulled the bowl out, grabbed some crackers and handed it and a spoon to her. She began to eat it, but it was too hot, putting the spoon down until it cooled a little. House watched her. Her hair was a honey blonde and she was pretty in an anorexic way.

"Why didn't you go to the shelter earlier tonight?"

"I don't know, I was so tired, I could hardly move. I felt safe here. I've been in some shelters lately and things happened." She looked down.

He looked at her to see if he could catch any facial or body movements that would indicate she was lying, but there were none. Something bad had happened, because as soon as she said it she bit her lower lip.

_Now what? What do you do with a homeleass woman who can't remember anything._

"Can I use your toothpaste?" she asked timidly.

He almost laughed, but she was so serious. A homeless person who wanted to brush their teeth. "Sure, I think I have an extra toothbrush that the dentist gave me." He got up, went into the bathroom, rummaged through a drawer and pulled out the plastic wrapped toothbrush, handing it to her. She took the toothbrush and began brushing, smiling at him while she brushed and brushed and brushed...she must have brushed her teeth for a full three minutes.

"Thank you for the food, drink, bath and toothbrush. If you'll give me my clothes, I'll get dressed and leave."

He started laughing, "Where are you going to go? There's a blizzard out there. It's too cold out there. You can stay on the couch tonight."

"No, I should go."

"Christ, don't be a martyr...there's no place for you to go tonight." He went back to the linen closet and took out a blanket. He went in and got a pillow off of his bed and took it out to her.

She was looking at the piano as if she remembered something. "Do you play?"she asked.

"No I just have one around to impress the chicks."

She chuckled and put her hand up to her mouth to cover her laugh. "Would you?"

"Play the piano?"

She nodded yes. He went over,sat down and started to play some jazz. She kept staring at his hands. "Classical?" She asked.

He switched to Rachmananoff. She smiled and then closed her eyes. House watched her as she listened. It was as if she listened with her entire body. She tapped into the music as if it owned her. Now House was hooked. He had to solve the puzzle. Who was she and what had happened to her?

"Do you play?" He asked her.

"I don't know." she said.

He pulled out some sheet music and got up. He motioned for her to sit down at the piano. She did. He noticed her little hands and thin pencil arms, he doubted she played. And if she did, she'd have a hard time reaching all the octaves in some pieces.

She looked up at him as if to say, "What now?"

"Does anything seem familiar?"

"I can read the music." She started to sing the piece in front of her with perfect pitch and rhythm.

"Can you play it?"

"I think I could, but not well, not like you." She began to play, although not great or concert material, she would easily be able to work a piano lounge. He smiled at her when she finished.

"That was pretty bad." she said.

"Not for playing by sight, you do fine. Do you play other instruments?"

She smiled and looked at the floor as if she was embarrassed by the answer.

"I know...you don't know." House was frustrated.

He grabbed an acoustic guitar off the wall holder and tuned it for her. He handed it to her and said, "Anything?"

"I think I play a little." She began playing Fennario, an old English folk song. House recognized it from a Joan Baez album he used to have.

"Do you know the lyrics?"

"I'm not sure..."

He started to sing the song, she played along with him. It was House who sang the song for her. When it was done he turned and looked into her sad eyes. "You play the guitar beautifully."

"Thanks." She handed the guitar back to him. "Thank you. Well at least now I know I can play some instruments."

He put the guitar up on the stand. She looked very tired. He realized that it was 2:00 a.m. "I'll let you get some sleep. Goodnight Jane."

"Goodnight Mister?"

"Greg, just call me Greg."

"Goodnight, Greg."

She was grateful for the couch, it was the softest thing she had slept on in weeks. The room was warm and the blanket felt great on top of her. She was asleep within minutes.

When he woke up, he took a leak and then went out to the living room. She was sitting on the sofa, blanket folded, pillow neatly on top of the blanket,reading a book.

"What book are you reading?" He asked.

"Interpretation of Diagnostic Tests. 8th edition."

He chuckled, "Oh, a little light reading I see."

"It's incredibly interesting. I waited for you to get up so I could thank you before I left. I'll get my clothes out of the hall and leave these in your bathroom if that's ok with you?"

House walked over to the window and pulled the curtain back. "There's four feet of snow out there and no one has plowed the street yet. You'll have to stay here until they plow the roads and the shops open up. In the meantime, we can take your clothes and blankets downstairs to wash."

"I shouldn't overstay my welcome."

"Don't worry, I won't let you. I'm not known for my charm , kindness or hospitality." He walked into the kitchen and started the coffee. "You want some cereal?"

"Yes, please."

He handed her a bowl, the cereal and a spoon. She poured the cereal and milk in and started to eat. She was chowing down and went through the bowl of cereal very quickly. "You can have another bowl if you like." She had a second bowl, smiling sweetly at him.

House grabbed the detergent and dryer sheets along with a little bag of coins. He motioned for her to follow him. He had her pick up her clothes and blankets and drag them downstairs. They started the washer and then went back upstairs.

An hour later the phone rang and House answered. "Hello?"

"House, did that guy ever go to the shelter?" Wilson asked.

"Christ, don't you ever give up being a saint? No, the guy didn't go."

He heard Wilson gasp.

"I brought the guy in here thanks to you...and the guy turned out to be a woman, Jane Doe."

"Jane Doe?"

"She has a memory problem. I'm going to take her in and run an MRI."

"You won't get in today, the city is closed."

"I know, I'll take her in tomorrow. Is that all you wanted?"

"I was just worried. I didn't expect you to take in a homeless person. I'm proud of you."

'Yeah, well get over it."

He went back into the kitchen, but she wasn't there. "Jane?" He looked around; she wasn't in the apartment. He was worried that she had left, but within a few minutes she came back and said she had put the clothes in the dryer.

"I used fifty cents. So that means I owe you 1.25 for the laundry. Are you friends with the guy who gave me the ten dollar bill?"

"Yes, his name is James Wilson. Why?"

"Could you please return this to him?" She gave him the money. "I wasn't begging, I didn't ask for money. I appreciate the gesture, but I'm not a beggar."

"He didn't say you were. He just wanted you to use it to get to a shelter. I know him; he won't take it back. Wilson makes lots of money, he won't miss this, believe me."

"Still, I don't feel comfortable taking his money...or yours. I promise that I will pay you back somehow."

"You want to pay me back 1.25?"

"That and for the food, the shower, the bath, the toothbrush...everything you've done for me."

"Please don't insult me. I don't buy that innocent I'll pay you back shtick. We both know you can't pay anything back and frankly, it was no sweat off my back...I'm not exactly poor and the inconvenience was nothing. Don't play games with me."

She looked at him like he had hurt her feelings, but said nothing. Sitting on the sofa, they watched television coverage of the blizzard. The entire city was at a standstill. Emergency snow crews were working nonstop to get the roads plowed and salted. They showed the shelters full and overflowing with the homeless. The reporter stated that the shelters couldn't handle any more. They also reported that a homeless man who had been turned away died in the storm.

An hour later she went downstairs to get the clothes out of the dryer and had a strange feeling of deja vu. Bringing the clothes up, she went into the bathroom to put them on. She put on her panties and the beige top which was permanently stained with some kind of grease. The pants were so loose they kept falling down. She put on her socks and walked out to the living room holding her pants up. He looked at her and saw that her top and pants were three sizes too big. There was something else he noticed, the clothes were expensive - beat up- but well made.

"Where did you get your clothes?" He asked.

"I don't know, I've had them awhile. Do you have a safety pin or rope that I can use to hold my pants up?"

He brought her a piece of rope. As he did he had her turn around and he looked at the label. It was Ralph Lauren, and not just any Ralph Lauren, it was Ralph Lauren- _Black Label_. He doubted that they would be giving away Ralph Lauren Black Label at a shelter. The top alone was probably three hundred dollarsand the trousers, five hundred. She put the rope through the pant loops and tied the pants around her waist.

House asked her what she would like for lunch? As usual, she didn't know. House gave her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and she ate it like a trooper. He had made two for himself, but when she finished hers in seconds, he cut the second one in half and gave half to her. She ate it quickly too.

'You'll have to stay here tonight. I need to take you into the hospital and get you checked. Your memory problems could mean something serious."

"I don't have money for the hospital."

"Let me worry about that."

"I take it from all your medical books that you're a doctor then?"

"Yep. Do you know if you ever had a job?"

"I honestly don't remember, but I feel like I did."

"You said this area was familiar. Do you remember if you worked in this neighborhood?"

"I don't know."

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know. You could get a job as a Myna Bird."

"What?"

"Nothing."

When they got up the next day, another foot of snow had fallen, but according to the internet, the road in front of the apartment was scheduled to be plowed that afternoon. Most of the day they either played music or watched television. At one point House started playing his electric guitar over his amp. After he was done she asked if she could play it. He handed it to her. Within minutes he heard the most incredible sound coming out of the guitar. It was Jimi Hendrix, "House Burning Down." It was loud and it was perfect;she didn't miss a note, a beat or a slide. House was humbled, this was a true guitar virtuoso. He started laughing, it was so perfect and so strange to hear acid rock coming from this frail woman. During a lull he finally heard the banging on the door. Opening it, Wilson walked in and looked at him with a quizzical look. Wilson thought it must be House playing, but when he looked over, there was a tiny woman with a guitar bigger than her, rocking the house with Jimi Hendrix. Wilson mouthed, "WOW" to House and House nodded his head violently in a big 'yes."When the song was over, House and Wilson just stood there looking at her.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

They both laughed and said, "No."

Wilson looked at House and said, "It's a good thing your upstairs neighbor is never around. By the way, what goes on with that guy?"

"The building is owned by a corporation and the upstairs is kept available for the president of the corporation whenever he is in town. But I've never seen him. He apparently spends most of his time in Europe."

"Well considering the music and the odd things you do, it's a good thing he's not around."

"How did you get here?" House asked.

"They just plowed your road...or hadn't you noticed?" Wilson walked over to the guitarist, "Hi, my name is James Wilson, you can call me Jim." He looked at her clothes. They were pretty beat up and way too big.

She reached into her pocket. "Jane Doe. And here's your ten back. I appreciate your thoughtfulness but I can't take it."

Wilson put his hands up in protest and refused to take it back. "No, you keep it...you may need it more than me."

"Jim, I would feel very funny taking money from you, a stranger." She held it up as Wilson continued to shake his head no.

House walked over plucked it out of her hand and pocketed it. "Fine, I'll take it." Wilson's mouth dropped but he said nothing.

"Great, we can take you in tomorrow and get you checked out." House told Jane.

Wilson piped up. "I brought back the journal and I see what you mean, there is a flaw in the protocol. Are you going to report it?"

"Probably not."

"You're so lazy. Okay, I'll do it." Wilson was perturbed; House had suckered him into doing the reporting.

Wilson left and House asked her if she knew anything else on guitar. For the next two hours they jammed on Eric Clapton, Jimi Hendrix and The Who. House was barely keeping up with her fast fingers and expert rifts. If nothing else, she could be a rock star, she had talent.

The next day House took Jane into the hospital and arranged for an x-ray to be taken of her head. He also had Cameron check for Korsakoff's Syndrome, loss of memory due to a vitamin B1 deficiency. As he waited for the x-rays to be brought up to him by Foreman, Cuddy marched into his office.

"You can't bring in homeless people and start giving them expensive tests and treatments. I heard you've already taken x-rays and now want an MRI done of a homeless woman? I won't allow it."

"Come on. This isn't an ordinary woman. She's homeless with no memory and she's wearing Ralph Lauren, Black Label. Her teeth are perfect and have even been whitened. And she plays guitar like Jimi Hendrix."

Lisa looked at him like he was nuts. "So, because of all this you think she deserves free tests?"

"No. Because of all this, if we figure out what's causing the memory loss then we can figure out who she is and then she can pay."

"Right. We'll find out she's a Carnegie and the hospital will receive huge amounts of money. Stop the tests now." Lisa walked out.

When the Team got the x-rays Foreman was surprised to find a massive skull fracture on the left side. "I'm surprised that she survived it. She's had major trauma to the brain, we need a CT scan. House, she may never get her memory back."

Chase chimed in "...well to top it off she does have Korsakoff's Syndrome. She's so low in Vitamin B1 it's scary."

"Ok, give her the CT scan and get x-rays of the left side of her body too. If this was caused by an attack, then she might have more injuries on that side." House said.

"But Cuddy said no." Foreman piped up.

"And how do you know what Cuddy said no unless it was you who told her about our tests?"

"Well, I didn't understand why you wanted to conduct tests on a homeless person, that's what Princeton General does."

"Last time I looked this was a hospital...don't they treat sick and injured people in hospitals? You are such a snob. _Give her the MRI!_ And if she's had a trauma to the head, let's check her entire body."

Within minutes Cuddy was in his office. "I told you _no!_"

"I'll pay for it. Or I can let it leak to the press that you refused to give an obviously injured woman the proper tests and care."

"You wouldn't."

He smiled at her.

"You're paying for it."

Foreman came into House's office, "The MRI showed fractures to two of her left ribs and then of course the fractured skull. The skull is prone to fracture at certain anatomic sites that include the thin squamous temporal and parietal bones over the temples and that's where her fracture is. It's a depressed skull fracture. Depressed skull fractures result from a high-energy direct blow to a small surface area of the skull with a blunt object such as a baseball bat. Comminution of fragments starts from the point of maximum impact and spreads centrifugally. Most of the depressed fractures are over the frontoparietal region because the bone is thin and the specific location is prone to an assailant's attack. She was either in an accident or someone beat the crap out of her or tried to kill her. They almost succeeded."

"How fresh are the breaks?" House asked.

"It's almost completely healed so I'd say at least two months old."

"What about her memory?"

"Usually memory comes back after trauma except in cases of extreme blunt force, which, we might have here. I don't know for sure but I think she's got a 70-80 chance of getting it back, but we better deal with the B1 deficiency or she won't."

"Give her a Vitamin B shot."

"Shouldn't we notify the police?" Chase asked.

"And tell them what? She might have been in an accident or the victim of an attack?"

'Well, they could at least try and find out who she is." Chase said.

"Good point, I'll talk to her, she should make that decision." House said.

At the end of the day, House walked into the waiting room and motioned for Jane to come over. "I'm done for the day, let me buy you something to eat."

"No, I found an overflow shelter that I can go to for tonight through the social worker. Dr. Cuddy helped me find it. She also gave me her old coat. The social worker is giving me a ride in a few minutes." she said calmly.

He was a little irritated at Cuddy for sticking her nose into this. He wanted her to stay at his place so he could try and figure out who she was and what had happened to her, "I thought you didn't like shelters?"

"Like you pointed out, I can't stay outside and I can't stay with you, so this will have to do for now. But thanks for everything you did. Hopefully that shot will help."

"I want you to come back in a couple of days and get another one. Do you understand?"

"I understand." She understood but she had no intention of taking any more charity. It was hard enough accepting the coat from Dr. Cuddy. If she hadn't pulled it out of the bottom of her closet and said she was giving it to the Salvation Army, she wouldn't have taken it.

The hospital social worker came over to get her. Jane picked up her blankets, looked into House's azure blue eyes and stuck out her hand to shake his. He eventually stuck his hand out although he was angry that she was going to leave.

"Thank you Dr. House. You've been incredibly kind to me and I won't forget it."

"House?" The social worker couldn't believe that House was being thanked for his kindness.

"Don't get your panties in a bind, I won't be nice again any time soon." And then he walked away.

On the way over the social worker cautioned her to be careful in the shelter. "These overflow shelters usually get filled up by the really crazy ones who didn't know to get in out of the cold the night before or the criminals who were just let out of jail and had nowhere to go. So be careful."

She was dropped off at a church hall where fifty cots were set up for both men and women. It wasn't great, but it meant that she'd be off the streets. They were about to feed them a decent meal. Before she got in line for the food she went to the pastor.

"Excuse me pastor, but I want to know what I can do to earn my food tonight?"

"Sister, you let us take the burden off of you tonight. You just enjoy the meal and the warm place to sleep."

"Don't ask me why, but I just can't stay if I can't do something to pay for this. Please give me something to do."

He looked at her like she was crazy. "I'll think of something, you just get in line and get your meal while it is hot." He was then grabbed by one of the parishioners and went with them to put out some crisis.

She went over to a chair and waited for him to come back and tell her what she could do to earn her keep. She waited and waited. The food was almost all gone. One of the serving ladies had been keeping an eye on her and came over to her.

"Honey, aren't you going to eat? You look like you really need a good meal."

"I'm just waiting for the pastor to tell me what I can do to earn my keep. I don't feel right taking the food for free."

"Well, it's almost gone and we're about ready to clean up. I tell you what, you have something to eat and then you help me do the dishes and clean up the kitchen, ok?"

That seemed like a good way to earn the meal so she nodded yes. After she ate her dinner she went in the back kitchen and helped scrub pots and pans. The serving ladies were laughing and making fun of each other. Even Jane had to laugh at some of their teasing. Jane cleaned the counters and scrubbed the floors and looked at the lady who had offered her the meal.

"I feel better now, I can rest knowing I earned it. Does that sound cheesy?"

"Not really , it's a shame there aren't more like you out there."

During the night Jane slept in her coat and with her blankets. Sometime around 4:00 a.m. she felt a hand go over her mouth and two guys pull her out of her cot and into the kitchen. They had a knife and told her to give them the coat. She didn't want to give them the coat and so she started to squirm and tried to break away.

"No please, please no." She whispered. But the guy just held the knife closer to her throat, cutting it slightly. They finally wrestled the coat from her. The shorter of the two men was undoing his pants. She kept squirming and wrestling so the short guy punched her in the face and ribs half a dozen times. She had blood coming from her nose and cuts on her face and a superficial cut on the throat. She could taste the blood in her mouth.

The taller guy was serious, "If you try to move one more time, I _will_ slice you up good. Do you understand?" She nodded her head yes. He grabbed her pants, undid the rope and yanked the pants and panties down.

The shorter guy had just dropped his drawers and dirty underwear when a light came on and a man yelled, "Hey, what's going on?" The two men grabbed Jane's warm wool coat and ran out the back door. She pulled up her trousers and tied the string around her waist to keep the pants up. Sitting down with her back to the sink cupboard, she began crying. She wanted a shower, she wanted to be clean. She went back into the cot area and grabbed her Army blankets and left. It was cold but she wasn't thinking about the cold.

She kept walking and walking. When she reached the building, she went around to the alley in the back, kicked out the basement window and climbed in. Hunched over, she staggered to the back and sat in the corner where it was the darkest. A rat made a squeaky noise as it ran across in front of her, but she didn't care.

House had put off doing laundry for a week, but figured he needed clean underwear for the fund raiser that night. He put the clothes in the washer and three quarters in the money slots. Since he was the only one who ever used the washer, he wondered how much the washer made the owner? House turned around to go back up to his apartment and saw the broken window.

He looked around the basement and said, "Is someone there?" He looked behind him and saw nothing. He turned around to go back up and there she was, staring at him.

"Ahhh." He yelled, he had been surprised. "Christ Jane, what are you doing here? He could barely see her in the basement light but something wasn't right. "Did you sleep down here?"

Her voice was soft and sad, "Yes. I'm sorry for breaking in, but I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

She wouldn't answer, she just started to cry softly.

"Oh, for God's sake, stop your crying. Come on, let's go upstairs." He took his cane and made his way up the stairs. When he got inside the apartment he turned around to look at her, "_Jesus H. Christ_. What happened to you?" He reached out and touched the purple and black bruises up and down her face and jaw. He saw the cut on her neck and the blood caked around her nose and mouth where she had a split lip. She pulled back in pain.

"We've got to get you into the hospital as soon as possible. I'll get my keys and jacket, where's your coat?"

"They took it."

"Who took it?"

She wouldn't answer.

"Let's go."

"I don't want to go to the hospital."

"You need attention, now get into the car."

She reluctantly got into his car and they drove to the hospital.

Foreman wanted to admit her. "With that skull fracture and previous damage I think she needs to be monitored at least for 48 hours."

"She's your patient now." House said.

Foreman agreed and then turned to House, "Why is she now my patient?"

"She can't go back to the shelter so she'll have to stay with me for a few days until we can figure something out. Not a good idea if she's my patient and she sleeps on my couch. It's too close for comfort."

Foreman nodded. Before he left to go home, House stopped in to see Jane. "How are you doing?"

"Okay, I think."

"I have to go home and get ready to come back here. They're having a fund raiser in the clinic and I have to wear a suit and tie. I'll see you in the morning."

House came back to the hospital in a dark grey Hugo Boss tailored suit and dove grey shirt with a pink and grey tie. His beard was trimmed back, all the stray hairs were cut and gone. He looked handsome. Seeing Wilson, House went over to him. "Where's the bar?"

Wilson pointed in the direction of one of the waiting areas and said, "You clean up well. Is that Gucci?"

"Boss. Do you need a drink?"

"Yeah, gin and tonic." Wilson returned to his conversation with another doctor. House brought Wilson a drink, balancing the two drinks in his left hand. He had gotten pretty deft at the balancing act. House stood around and watched the crowd mingle. Judging from the dress code and designer fashion, this was a well-heeled crowd. He saw Cuddy who motioned for him to come over.

House had been summoned. He saddled up next to her and said in a funny voice, "Yes master?"

She gave him a dirty look and said, "This is Mr. Rivers Huntington, he asked to meet you. You treated his long time friend, Robert Green."

Huntington stuck out his hand, "He said a lot of things about you. Most of them weren't favorable except he said that if he was sick or dying, you'd be the doctor he would go to. I found that an interesting statement."

"Charm school didn't stick. I never did my homework." House said as he shook Huntington's hand. "I don't remember your friend, but then once they start to get better I delete them from my hard drive."

Huntington wasn't put off by his banter. After what Bob Green had told him he would have been disappointed if House had been nice. But House and Huntington did have an interesting discussion about motorcycles and jazz.

About a half hour into the party the string quartet started playing. House and most of the crowd ignored the quartet. They were neither horrible nor inspiring, they were just white noise. Chase was discussing the latest movie with a doctor from podiatry and the other two thirds of the team were flirting with the wealthy daughters of the donors.

Jane was bored watching television and her butt and legs hurt from laying in bed all day. When the nurse came in she asked, "May I walk around a little?"

"As long as you're back in here in an hour for your vitals. We have to monitor you on the hour because of your concussion and other injuries."

Jane got up and put on a robe over the hospital gown and hospital slippers. Walking around, she took the elevator down to the second floor and strolled out to a balcony overlooking the clinic. She watched as people milled around in evening clothes. The music played causing something to click inside of her. The music, the playing, it seemed familiar to her. She watched the quartet play and realized that they were playing Schubert's String Quartet No.13 in A minor, 'Rosamunde'. She wondered how she knew that. She watched the violinist play, feeling a pull towards him.

Jane walked down the stairs and started through the crowd towards the quartet. People were starting to stare at her. She was bruised and beaten and dressed in a hospital gown and robe. The crowd parted to let her through, not quite sure what to make of her. Some of them thought she looked familiar.

Cuddy ran to House and Wilson. "House, your pet project is causing a stir, get her out of here."

"What do you mean?" House asked.

"Look!" Cuddy pointed in Jane's direction.

He looked at the quartet and standing in front of it was Jane just staring and listening as if she were in a trance. Her body moved just slightly with the music. The quartet stopped playing and the violinist began talking to Jane. Within a minute he handed her the violin.

"_House!_" Cuddy said under her breath, "_Get her out of here!_"

House watched as Jane picked up the violin, placed it under her chin and started to play Beethoven's Violin Concerto in D major. It started out lively, sweet, melodic and then powerful. Her fingers flew through the bridges and the notes like a speed typist on crack. The music was pure and rich. No note was out of tune or missed. The quartet stood and watched, mouths gaping. The crowd started to gather around the skinny woman in the hospital gown playing the violin. House was amazed as Jane's whole body swayed with the violin as if she were dancing to her own music, her eyes closed.

When the section of the Concerto came to the molto dolce, the romantic part, she opened her eyes for the first time and played it while looking directly into House's eyes. Neither of them broke their stare as the molto dolce reverberated passionately through the clinic. As the piece progressed into the vivace refrains she closed her eyes again. House didn't know what to do. The look she gave him and the sounds she produced were so soulful and beautiful it made him uneasy.

She played the pizzicato with jubilation and then swung into the rest of the piece physically with her body. The concerto lasted nine minutes but it seemed to have been much shorter. It was played so well the crowd wanted it to go on forever. As she handed the violin back to the violinist the crowd broke out to thunderous applause. The quartet was screaming, "BRAVO, BRAVO." They knew what they had just seen, a piece played by a virtuoso who only comes along once in a generation.

Rivers Huntington saddled up to Cuddy and yelled over the cheering at Cuddy and House, "How in the world did you get Fiona Dacey to play this event? I didn't even know she had been found. Last time I saw her was at La Scala in Milan. Lisa, I didn't know you had this kind of pull. If you can get her to play a concert here in Princeton, I'm in for the five million you asked for."

House and Lisa looked at each other. Lisa said, "Thank you." And then grabbed House by the cuff and dragged him to the side. "Who is Fiona Dacey?"

"I guess we're looking at her." House said as several people went up to the front to meet the violinist.

An older couple came up to Cuddy and House. Lisa quickly introduced them, "Mr. & Mrs. Johnson, Dr. House."

They smiled at House and then turned to Cuddy, "Oh, glad to meet you. Lisa, I didn't know Fiona was going to play tonight...how moving and touching. We've never heard her sound better. But she looks horrible, so thin and the bruises. What's going on with her?"

"She's getting very good treatment here at the hospital so don't worry. I'm glad you enjoyed her performance."

The Johnson's smiled. Mr. Johson leaned in, "Call us on Tuesday and we can talk about that new MRI you want."

"Yes, thank you." Cuddy looked at House. "Find out who she is."

Wilson walked over to House with a tall, white-haired gentleman, "House, Lisa, you better hear this."

The gentleman nodded to them, "Dr. Wilson told me that Fiona is being treated here for amnesia and you don't know much about her. Fiona Dacey went missing in Philadelphia about three months ago. You may not remember her, but you may remember that she was carrying a 3.5 million dollar Stradivarius that also went missing. It was on the news. In Europe they focused more on the fact that Fiona Dacey was missing. In the rest of the world she's the pinup poster of the classical world, adored by thousands. Here the media focused on the missing violin. They found her blood outside the theater, but no body and no Stradivarius. The driver of her limousine was missing as well. They discovered that the driver had a record for robbery, grand theft and larceny. They didn't know where Fiona or the Violin went, until now. Fiona Dacey is one of the greatest violinist alive right now. She was a child protégée and was admitted to Julliard at the age of seven. She was invited to the White House by Jimmy Carter when she was eight to play. Name an important violin competition and she's won it, including the Henryk Wienawski Violin Competition and the Benjamin Britten International Violin Competition."

Cuddy and House looked in amazement at each other. Cuddy said to House, "You better go round her up and take her back to her room. I'll call the police."

House went to the front of the crowd that was swarming around Fiona. He called out, "Fiona, Fiona!" But she didn't turn around. Exasperated, he tried again, _"Jane!_"

She immediately turned around and looked at him, smiling a warm, happy smile. He couldn't help but return it, it was so open and inviting. She pushed through to him and he put his arm around her. "We need to get you back to your room and talk."

"Ok."

House being House, wasn't very polite to the masses as he pushed his way through. "Get out of the way. Hey, move it."

Wilson followed House. Since she was Foreman's patient, House waved for him to come with them. The whole team followed. When he got her into the elevator he turned and looked down at her. She looked up and asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

Wilson, Foreman, Chase, Cameron and House all laughed. "No, you did nothing wrong." House told her.

"You were marvelous, sensational." Wilson said.

"I've never heard anyone play like that. You owned that violin." Chase said.

"No, it belonged to the first chair violinist." she said innocently.

They laughed again. They finally got her back to her bed. House sat down on her bed to talk to her. "We believe that you are Fiona Dacey and you are a concert violinist. You were the victim of a plot to steal a Stradivarius that you were carrying. Cuddy is calling the police, they should be on their way."

Cuddy stepped in with a piece of paper. "I printed this off the internet." It was a picture of a gorgeous woman in a dramatic white shoulderless satin evening dress. She had long blond hair that was pinned up but with long tendrils of curls that fell down the back of her. Her makeup was dramatic, including deep red lipstick. She was striking and mesmerizing. Her hand cradled a violin and bow. She was looking directly into the camera with passion.

Cuddy held it up so that the entire room could see it. Everyone drew in a deep breath when they saw the photo of a very healthy and overwhelmingly beautiful, Fiona. They all then looked back at Fiona in the bed and could see the hell she had been through during the last three months.

"House and Foreman, can I see you outside." They followed Cuddy outside. "Obviously, you can run whatever tests you want. That woman just made this hospital more money in fifteen minutes than I was able to pull in all last year. Give her whatever she needs. When she gets out where is she staying?"

"Nowhere. She was staying in a homeless shelter last night but she was beat up and almost raped." House sneered.

"Oh my God, not the shelter that our social worker got her into?" Cuddy said.

"That would be the one. Good job. If you hadn't recommended it, I would have let her stay another night on my couch. But then, she wouldn't have had so much fun at the shelter last night." House smiled.

"I better go call our lawyers and see what they have to say."

The police arrived from Philadelphia and so did the FBI because the crime had occurred in Pennsylvania but she had been found in New Jersey. It was not known if she had been kidnaped. The team was taken to the side and interviewed. The New Jersey police also came to investigate the beating she took in the shelter, having decided that they better investigate it now that they discovered it was Fiona Dacey that had been the victim and not "just" some homeless woman.

At ten o'clock two men and a woman showed up and waited outside Fiona's room with everyone else while the FBI interviewed Fiona Dacey.

"Good evening, my name is Stephen Pugh, I am Fiona Dacey's lawyer, this is Jon Madison, Fiona's manager and Sherry Perrigrine, her assistant. Can we ask, who found Ms. Dacey?" he was speaking to the entire group.

"Dr. Wilson and I." House looked suspiciously at them.

"And you are?"

"Dr. Gregory House."

"Well then the two of you will split the reward." he said. "I will need your full names, addresses and social security numbers."

"What reward?" House asked.

"The insurance company was offering a 100,000 reward for any information that led to the whereabouts of Fiona Dacey. If you had also found the Stradivarius the reward would have been 250,000. Do you have any idea where it is?"

"No, I haven't a clue where the violin is. But I do have a question, why would Fiona come to Princeton? She kept telling me my neighborhood was familiar to her." House asked the attorney.

"Where do you live?"

"221 B Coleridge."

The lawyer smiled, "Fiona's company owns that building. Her grandparents bought it back in the 40's. They were from this area. We keep a furnished apartment in the building so that she has somewhere to stay when she's here in Princeton. The problem is that she hasn't been here for four years. She's been touring Europe, Asia and the USA for the last four years. When she has time off she usually spends it in Antigua. It seems that Fiona is your landlady."

House and Wilson looked at each other and Wilson had a huge smile on his face.

"After she gets out of the hospital she and Sherry will be leaving for Antigua."

"Why?" House said.

"To recuperate."

The three of them were allowed to enter Fiona's room and there was obvious emotional relief on the part of everyone, but Fiona who was trying hard to be gracious to the three people she couldn't remember yet. House, seeing that Fiona was busy, decided it was time to go home and get some sleep.

The next day Fiona was to be discharged. Before her entourage arrived, House went in and saw her while she was eating breakfast.

"Dr. House, it's so good to see you. I was wondering where you were last night."

"It was hard to get to see you once the Feds and your posse showed up."

"I remember the "posse" but I don't "remember" them...does that make sense? They seem familiar but still unfamiliar."

"You need to take some time off and not rush it. Your brain needs time to heal. I also have your next B1 shot here. Bend over."

She groaned and pulled up her gown revealing her right cheek. He injected her in the butt. "Ow."

"Nice butt. Smooth..needs a little meat, but very sweet."

"Gee, that's the nicest thing anyone has said to me today. Dr. House, can I..."

He interrupted her, "I think... yes, I _know_, I told you that you could call me Greg."

"Ok, Greg, am I alright?"

"You've got some facial bruising and your jaw was cracked but not broken, so it needs time to heal. Right now we have to give all of your injuries time to see how well you're going to heal and how much of your memory you get back, if any."

"I hope my memory starts to get better. I get so confused. At times I understand what is being said and other times I have no reference."

"If the vitamin B works, you should start noticing a difference in the next week. The loss of memory from the brain trauma may take longer."

"I need to ask you something. I keep hearing from all the nurses and orderlies that you are a real..." she paused as if she wanted to say something painful.

"Nice guy?"

She laughed, "Yeah, a real nice guy. I'm sure it's not a surprise but you're not well liked around here."

"Yeah, well, I forgot to pay them their blood money this month."

"How does a guy who dragged me out of a blizzard get a rep as a jerk?"

"Well...maybe I should come clean. Saving you was Wilson's idea. I would have probably let you..."

"Become a human fudgecicle?" she reminded him of what he had said to her that night on the stoop.

"Oh...you remember that?"

"But you didn't let me become a human fudgecicle. Why?"

"Wilson would have hounded me until I died an unnatural death."

"I'd rather believe you did it because you aren't quite the rat bastard they say you are."

"That would be a mistake. You don't want to make me out to be something I'm not. And I'm not warm and fuzzy."

"You are incredibly uneasy with anyone thinking that you have a heart. Why?"

"Because I don't, the doctors looked but couldn't find it."

"Greg, no one plays music like you and not have a heart."

"That's pretty sappy. I'm afraid you'll have to save that for your Harlequin novel. I play well because I practice."

"Ok." Things went quiet, "They, the posse that is, want me to go to Crossroads in Antigua to recuperate. But I don't feel like I know them and I don't trust them yet. I don't know what to do."

"You're free, white and ..." He looked at her chart, "36. You can do whatever you want to do. You can tell them no."

"Where would I stay?"

"The reason you were on my stoop is because you own my apartment building. Apparently the apartment upstairs is yours. You are my landlord and my long lost neighbor."

_"Really?"_ she looked surprised and amused.

"That's why everything seemed familiar and safe to you."

She looked at him, "Greg, am I ever going to be better?"

"I don't know."

"Now doctor, in my Harlequin novel you are supposed to reach across, pat my hand and say, 'yes, it's all going to be ok.'" she grinned at him.

"The dog ate my script."

She reached across, patted his hand and said, "It will be ok, we'll get you a new script."

The entourage came through the slider. "Dr. House, do you mind if we have a private word with Fiona?" Sherry asked.

House started to get up but Fiona grabbed his hand. "Dr. House has been a friend to me and he doesn't have to leave unless he wants to leave."

House shrugged and stayed.

Sherry, Stephen and Jon were obviously unhappy. But Stephen gave Sherry the ok.

"Eric has offered you the use of his house for as long as you need to recuperate. But we only have four months until your next rehearsals for your next tour. "

"That means nothing to me...I don't know who Eric is." Fiona said.

"Of course you do, it's Eric Clapton. He taught you how to play guitar." Sherry said with great gusto.

"Eric Clapton taught her to play guitar?" House sounded as excited as a schoolboy.

"Yes, Dr. House, you may not know this, but Fiona plays the guitar almost as well as she plays violin. She was taught by Eric when she went through rehab in Antigua."

"Rehab? You never said anything about an addiction when we asked for her history last night."

"We didn't feel it was necessary." Sherry said.

"Oh, and you're medical degree came from?" He was incredibly sarcastic. "What was she addicted to?"

"Cocaine."

"I was?" She was surprised.

"Yes, we have your jet ready and we have air clearance for noon tomorrow."

"I see. So we go to Antigua tomorrow? Isn't that too soon? Dr. House has been giving me Vitamin B shots."

"Dr. Mallory can give them to you in Antigua."

"I see. Well then, I guess I should go." she was unsure.

House was listening to this, "So you decide that she goes to Antigua. Has she ever been allowed to decide where she wants to go?"

"She hasn't had to, when she's done with a tour we make arrangements for her to rest, usually in Antigua because she can get away from all the paparazzi down there."

"Paparazzi for a violinist?" House asked like they were blowing smoke up his butt.

"It may not make sense to you here in the USA, but in the rest of the world, Fiona is hounded by her fans and the press. She has web sites devoted to her, calendars and t-shirts are sold with her likeness and people name their babies after her. She's very celebrated and it makes it difficult for her to go somewhere to relax. Eric always loans her his place at Crossroads when she's burned out."

House couldn't really argue with resting in Antigua at Eric Clapton's home, so he became quiet. A few minutes later Lisa Cuddy came in and asked to speak to Fiona.

"Fiona, I feel strange asking this of you, but Rivers Huntingdon, the inventor and manufacturer of Supply Chain Management software solutions has pledged five million dollars to our hospital if you will do a benefit concert in Princeton. I know you probably get numerous requests..."

Her manager, Jon and Sherry both chimed in, "No, the answer is no." Jon continued, "Ms. Dacey doesn't do charity benefits without it first going through us and then they have to be planned years in advance to fit in with her schedule."

Now Fiona was getting agitated. "I don't understand, do I have a tour planned right now?"

"No, we're currently putting it together. You only have two concerts planned right now four months from now. One is in San Francisco and the other one is in Los Angeles."

"Is there anything legally that prevents me from performing a charity concert?" She turned and looked at her attorney.

Stephen was truthful even though he knew it would anger Jon and Sherry. "You have nothing in your contract that prevents you from doing charity events. Quite the contrary, you have a clause that allows you to perform up to three charity events a year without paying a percentage to your manager."

"Lisa, I'll do the concert in three months. You pick the Saturday, you pick the place, you let us know and I'll figure out how to promote it. But you better do this quickly because I suspect three months is going to go rapidly."

"I promise to do everything possible, everything necessary to get this going."

"Ok, Sherry will help." Fiona looked at Sherry with a look of determination.

Lisa could tell that Jon and Sherry were not happy with this decision, but they said nothing. "Great, if I can get your phone numbers and email addresses, we can make this happen."

"I have one condition." Fiona said. Cuddy was concerned. "I want the proceeds of the concert to go to the Diagnostics and Oncology Departments, equally. The donations, like Mr. Huntingdon's can be put to use in whatever manner you want, but the actual money we make off the tickets will be split...ok?

"I can live with that." Lisa could breath again. Lisa realized that she had to find a venue for April. She had some friends who could help but she wanted to run out of the room and start right away. "Thank you." She was genuinely happy and went over and gave Fiona a hug. "What do you want to play?"

Fiona looked at Sherry, "What was the last program that I played?"

Sherry reluctantly said,"I'll send it to you tomorrow. Oh, but you'll need to find an orchestra to back her up."

Cuddy was shocked...how was she going to find an orchestra? It hit her, she was in over her head. Well, it hadn't been the first time.

House smiled knowingly at Cuddy, realizing that right about now she was in a panic. He took great joy in knowing this and knowing that she knew he knew! Cuddy gave House a smirk and then left the room. House looked at Fiona who looked tiny, tired and banged up.

"I guess we'll see you soon." He looked around and looked at her, "Adios." He began to walk out.

"Greg." she called out. He turned around, "Thank you."

He said nothing, turned around and kept walking.

Two weeks later, Cuddy, although still excited, dropped all pretenses and went to Rivers Huntington, explaining her dilemma.

"I'm impressed that you didn't pretend to know what you were doing. I like the fact that you made a decision to stick your neck out and ask me. I tell you what. I am the one of the largest supporters of Greater Trenton Symphony Orchestra and I think we can get the event held at Patriots Theater. Here's the name and phone number of the person to contact. If you need anything else, let me know. In the meantime, how would you like to have dinner with me?"

Cuddy was on a high. Not only did she have a leg up on this event, but she was being asked to dinner by the most eligible bachelor in New Jersey. It was too cool.


	2. Section 2

**Section 2**

Several weeks later, after Fiona had flown to Antigua, Wilson brought House a wrapped gift. "What is this?

"A very early birthday present."

House looked at him curiously, then started to open the gift.

Wilson said, "Sorry it's not Fresno."

House opened a calendar which on the front had a photo of a violin and bow on red velvet. The calendar simply said, "Fiona." He opened it up and on January it showed Fiona at the Albert Hall in England with the stolen Stradivarius. She was in a dark navy blue velvet floor length dress that was cut up the side to her thigh and down the front to her navel. She was spectacular. House flipped to July and shook his head in great appreciation.

"Whew!"

"Uh, huh...just what I thought too." Wilson said as he came up behind House to look at it. Fiona was in a one piece swimsuit, playing her violin in the surf in Antigua at sunset. It was very sexy.

"Try December." Wilson raised his eyebrows up and down.

House flipped to December, "Oooh...mama. Now that's a piano I'd like to tune..." He turned the calendar sideways, "... some ivories I'd like to tickle, a peddle I'd like to pump..." The photo was taken looking down from the ceiling on top of a closed Steinway Grand Piano. Laying on top of the piano was Fiona in a red satin and lace corset trimmed in white marabou with white thigh high lace stockings with marabou around the top of the stockings which were attached to the corset's garters. She had on red lace panties. Her breasts were brimming over the corset and her legs were thin and shapely. The outfit was completed with red mules and a Santa's hat. Her legs were turned to the right to show off their shapeliness and her arms were stretched out. She was smiling seductively. It was hot.

"I never would have thought that someone playing a violin could make me want to have some alone time with a calendar." Wilson smiled.

House was still thumbing. He stopped and looked, "Oh, October isn't bad either. The black body stocking with the orange pussycat ears... that orange tail is hot. I wish she wasn't holding the violin like that or we'd have a better view of that spectacular cleavage. I guess December is the better month."

House continued to look through. "So this calendar is printed in Italy." The calendar was in Italian and had interesting Italian holidays. "I can see why she's popular in Europe."

"You should see the Bella Fiona website. It shows hundred of photos of her concerts, completely sold out and numbering in the thousands at each show. She has photos taken with Sting, Andrea Bocelli, Il Divo, Paul McCartney, the Queen of England, Presidents Reagan, Carter, Bush Sr. and Clinton, Vladimir Putin, Eric Clapton, David Bowie and a slew of movie stars. She's spent most of her tour time in Europe and Asia. There are a few books written about her. And there are several calendars. This just happens to be the most recent."

House was amused and fascinated. He wondered what she was like before the brain trauma? Would she be herself in the future? And, if so, what was she really like? Was she a diva, a bitch, sweet, cold, warm? House usually liked his pin up calendars with nude women, but he had to admit there was something incredibly enticing and sexy about the way she held her violin in different positions and the state of her undress throughout the calendar.

"Got to run, I have a patient with pancreatic cancer waiting for me."

"Pancreatic cancer? Just send them home with a good book and a funeral plan."

Wilson gave House a look of disgust and left.

The hospital bed was lower than usual. Fiona leaned forward and House listened to her chest . The hospital robe fell to the sides, revealing her naked and beautiful round breasts. She didn't have anything else on except black panties. He reached down to lick and kiss the breasts. Fiona looked up at him and licked her lips. He kissed her and she reached down to stroke him between his legs.

"Dr. House, I need your special treatment again." She undid the robe to display her entire body. House removed his t-shirt and began unbuckling his belt. She grabbed his belt and pulled him closer to her. Her fingers flew like they did over her violin. The zipper was down and the pants were falling, "You're so big and round...I can't wait, hurry."

But he didn't hurry. He got in bed and started to give her french kisses. He put his hand on her right thigh and continued to move it slowly up as he kissed her lips and her breasts with his mouth and tongue.

"I'm so hot and wet, please don't tease me. Touch me, touch me."

When he brought his hand up he realized the panties were crotchless and this made him even hotter. She opened her legs and he spread her gently so that he could slip inside. She let out a breath and moaned, "Oh, oh, you're so big, so good...oh..." She was so warm and moist.

House couldn't hold it and he came in the shower as he braced himself on the side of the shower stall. He always came at this part. He'd been having this fantasy for weeks, ever since Wilson gave him the calendar. The only problem was that he frequently had it while he was sleeping and he'd have to get up and clean himself up in the middle of the night. It was better in the shower where he didn't have to worry about his surroundings. House was pretty sure reality couldn't compare to how hot Fiona was in his fantasy but it sure made for great possibilities.

He got dressed and drove to the hospital. Cameron, Foreman and Chase were all waiting for him. A new patient had arrived. The patient had been referred by Cameron's first attending. Cameron was acting strange. She was on the phone with the doctor and she was engaged in a deep conversation.

"Do you mind checking out your edates later? I'd like to do a differential at some point today."

She put her hand over the receiver, "It's the doctor who referred him to us."

House pulled the phone out of her hand, "Unless you have something important to add to his chart, we won't be needing your insights and if you just want to nail Allison, well do that on your own time." He hung up.

Cameron shook her head, "You are a jerk. His wife just died of cancer. She was 32 and left him with a young daughter."

"Perfect match for you. Two needy people in one bundle. Unfortunately, you need to court them later, on your own time."

Cameron was embarrassed and looked at Chase who was not amused and Foreman who was smiling at House's remark. Chase had been kinder to Cameron lately, even though she had found her cruelty to him escalating. It was as if she was punishing him for being nice to her, because he would take it. It was becoming clear to her that House was playing cat and mouse with her. He would give her just enough insight into him that she would get hooked and reeled in like a fish and then he would cut the line, insult her, make her dislike herself. She would be miserable for weeks until he reeled her in again. She had to ask , "Why don't I like myself enough to break this cycle?"

House and the team were pleased to have such an interesting presentation of symptoms. In the end it turned out to be a new variation of West Nile. The CDC and the New Jersey Department of Health swooped in to take over after it was diagnosed. The team went on to their next patient.

House had purchased one of the books about Fiona off of Amazon. He thought her parents were similar to his own. Her parents recognized when Fiona was 12 months old that she could distinguish musical notes on her little xylophone. In fact, Fiona frequently would hunt and peck until she figured out simple songs like Mary Had a Little Lamb. By the time she was two she was taking private lessons on the violin. Her father's discipline and strict nature made it difficult for her to be a child. Her mother died of a heart condition that had been the result of rheumatic fever when she was young.

Her family came from old and new money. Her great grandfather had been a shipping magnate, but it was her father who had diversified the holdings and taken their wealth from rich to much richer. Still, Fiona was never allowed to simply sit back and enjoy the wealth or just enjoy being a child or teenager. Her father pushed and pushed her until the only way she could keep up with her grueling schedule and tour was to first take Ritalin and then, as an adult who couldn't get off the merry-go-round, she indulged in cocaine. She lived for the music and the cocaine.

When her father died, she spun out of control. Still only on Ritalin, she abandoned the European tour and ran off with Vigo Mortensen, who she met at a New York club. She stayed with him for several months and then flew to Rome where she met Nicholas Cage and took up with him. By this time, her manager and handlers were going crazy trying to find and rein her in. On her 29th birthday she left Nicholas and moved in with several minor European nobles who all shared a flat in Paris for several months. She met and dated Prince Albert of Monaco but found him to be too boring. Eventually she was introduced to cocaine in Paris by the Rochere twins of the famous Rochere cosmetic line and when her handlers finally convinced her to return to her tour circuit and the violin, she brought with her the taste and habit for cocaine.

She was at a party given by David Bowie at his home in Surrey when Eric Clapton started to talk to her. He could easily see she was spiraling down from using cocaine. He talked her into going to Crossroads to get clean and sober, she did. After her rehab he convinced her to stay for another six months at his house in Antigua. That's when Eric realized that she had an incredible talent for playing the guitar. The book hints that they were lovers but never confirmed it.

The book described her as driven, intelligent, witty, mean, unable to relax until she met Eric Clapton and uncompromising. In musical circles, she was considered a rogue, a rogue that was tolerated because she was so talented and beautiful. She once played at a private concert in Venice wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She played the Schubert in Los Angeles wearing a short dress that barely covered what needed to be covered when she played. In fact, the first row got to see the occasional glimpse of the frilly panties she wore just for them.

The Stradivarius had been a present from her father when she was seven and entered Julliard. She also had Guarneri and Amati violins, but the most famous and the most expensive was her now missing Stradivarius. There was no doubt that it had to have been stolen for a specific collector because the Stradivarius was too famous to go to any public entity or famous violinists.

House was surprised. From what he had seen of her personality, she seemed to be sedate, kind and sweet. He wondered what would she be like when she had healed as much as her body would let her heal? Would she be the mean vixen or the sweet, kind Fiona? Or would she end up a combination of them both?

The concert plans were going well. Lisa and Rivers had taken on the task together after their first date. Lisa had been very impressed with her first date. Rivers had taken Lisa for dinner by helicopter in Philadelphia and then they took a tour of the city by helicopter at night. It was fun and romantic. Lisa and Rivers hit it off well, so well, that Rivers drove Lisa home and didn't leave her house for two days.

Fiona had Sherry send the email addresses for the big rollers who consistently attended her events. The tickets were to go on sale for 500-1,000 each. Fiona would retain 10 tickets as she usually did. The concert would consist of Fiona's favorite, the Mendelssohn Violin Concerto in E minor, Op. 64 and the Violin Concerto in D major by Johannes Brahms. In addition to this, Fiona was going to do additional pieces that she was setting up through Sherry.

While Fiona was in Antigua she sent House an instant message. "Miss me?"

He replied, "Who's Fiona Dacey?"

"Your proctologist...bend over."

He laughed. "When are you coming back?"

"Like you care."

"I don't, I just want to know when to start playing my music really loud."

"Not if I play mine louder." she wrote.

"Hey neighbor, can I borrow a cup of cocaine...oops, forgot."

"Must run, Eric Clapton wants to give me a lesson...wouldn't you like to know the subject. See you soon."

"Bye."

March arrived with a late snow storm. One cold and snowy evening, when House arrived home to his apartment, he noticed numerous footprints on his stoop going in and out of the building. He entered the entryway and could hear music coming from upstairs, it was Eric Clapton's 'Pilgrim' album. He smiled to himself. He almost went straight up, but decided to go into his apartment first. He opened his door and put down his keys. Walking into the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator and grabbed a beer. He wondered if anyone was with her?

He went back to his bedroom to get a fresh t-shirt. Laying on his bed was the calendar, opened up to December. Someone had been in his apartment and he suspected it was his landlady. He had originally had the calendar hanging by his bed, it was turned to December, a dead give away that he wasn't using it for checking dates. He smiled again.

He gave himself a Marine bath and brushed his teeth. He put on a red t-shirt and grabbed his cane. Climbing up the stairs as quick as his leg and cane would let him, the found the door open. House stepped into the living room as if he owned it. The apartment had high ceilings, maple birdseye paneling that went up to a chair rail and then a luxurious wall paper in an Edwardian print. The furniture was upscale, but overstuffed. A grand piano and music stands with chairs graced the corner of the room next to the street along with beautiful ornate Edwardian lamps and sconces. The living room furniture all complimented the high birds eye mantled fireplace which had a large LCD television above it. The living room and dining area, complete with an Austrian crystal chandelier, was as large as his living room and kitchen area combined. Her kitchen was over what would have been House's bedroom and bathroom.

The rest of the apartment sat over the accounting firm that had the offices in the floor of the same building next door to House's apartment. There were two bedrooms, one that was very large and the other that was adequate as a guest room. The hall contained a small bathroom with a shower. The second bathroom was off of the master bedroom and had a tub and a shower and was fairly large for an apartment. The apartment had approximately 1950 square feet compared to House's 1100. The apartment was sophisticated but very comfortable.

She came to the door jamb of her bedroom with her violin and began to play a sensitive and romantic piece in the molto dolce style. He turned around and saw her. He tried not to smile, but she was standing in a black Merry Widow, black stockings, black high heels, black lace panties and a red silk robe. Her hair was short and silky and starting to grow out. Her lips were red and her makeup very subtle. She was as beautiful as December.

She put the violin down to her side and said, "Did I ever thank you properly?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, how do you suggest I thank you? I could make you dinner or buy you a bottle of wine or crochet you a cap?" She chuckled.

He walked over to her and put his arms around her waist. She had filled out and no longer looked like she was from a Nazi concentration camp. He bent down and kissed her, already starting to feel excited and ready. She grabbed his hand and brought him into the bedroom, put the violin on the chair and then turned to him.

"Sit down and I'll help you divest yourself of the clothes you're wearing."

He did as he was told and sat at the end of the bed. She disappeared into the bathroom and came back with a steaming hot wash cloth She sat on the floor between his legs and reached over to take off his tennis shoes, one at a time, while still looking up into his eyes. She pulled the socks off of his feet. He was looking down at her blue-grey eyes and sweet cleavage.

"You have long toes." Fiona said as she first cleaned his feet with the wash cloth and then massaged feet quietly. It felt great but House was already too excited to allow himself to relax. She then picked up his foot and sucked his big toe for a little bit. Fiona ran her hand up the inseam of his jeans until she was kneeling up on her legs. She pulled his t-shirt out of his jeans and lifted herself up and over him while feeling his chest under his shirt. He grabbed under her arms to help lift her onto him and the bed. She reached down and undid the belt, the button and the zipper so that she could unzip him and reach in to stroke and feel him. He was very excited and that made her excited too. She pealed the jeans down along with the boxers, revealing the beginning of a thin line of hair leading below his navel to his very erect penis. She used her tongue and started to trace the line of hair from the top of the landing strip to his genitals.

"I can't promise if you use that tongue to touch or lick anything else, I will be able to control what comes next."

Fiona flicked the tip of his penis briefly with her tongue and then continued up to his chest and licked circles around his nipples. As she did this, he managed to find the front hooks for her Merry Widow. House began to undress her. She pulled away from him and he looked visibly disturbed, almost ill.

"I'll undress myself for you." She took off the shoes first and looked down at his scar. She touched it and then traced her hand around his thigh to his balls which she palmed gently. He tried to reach out for her, but she ducked back and smiled. Then she undid her garters, pulled off the stockings and asked him, bustier or panties sir?"

"Is that like Paper or Plastic? I think I want to see those sweet little breasts of yours."

"Little? They happen to be a respectable C cup."

"I don't plan on respecting them, I plan on sucking and licking them...get the contraption off."

As she sat at the edge of the bed, she undid the rest of the hooks and took the Merry Widow off. She turned and looked down at him laying on the bed. The breasts bounced and pointed at him without sagging. He reached up with both hands and cupped them. He lifted up and kissed and sucked them one at a time. Fiona climbed over and straddled him. House stuck his hands down the back of her lace panties and felt her sweet, full, bottom. It was round, smooth and warm. He started to pull the panties off of her and she rolled back over to the bed so that she could flatten out to make it easier for him to remove them. He looked at her Mound of Venus covered in the dark blonde hair he had seen the first night they met. Before he could touch or play with it and what it covered, she encircled his waist with her legs and brought him down on top of her and her breasts. She met his lips and they kissed.

House slid up and into her and they start moving in a slow rocking rhythm while kissing. He grabbed one of her legs and put it over his shoulder for deeper penetration. This also slowed the pace and allowed him to get control over the sensations. He didn't want this to be over too soon. Giving her deep, full French kisses, he then pulled away to look down at her breasts and the view of their union. House realized that he shouldn't have done that, it was too erotic and he was starting to come. She slowed the movement even more so that he could control the sensations again. But, when he looked in her eyes and saw how sexy and sensual she looked, the sensations started to rise again and he allowed himself to pick up the rhythm and pace until they were rocking hard and quickly. He dropped her leg to allow her to wrap it around him. Her muscles clamped down on him inside of her, over and over until he couldn't take anymore. He moaned loudly as the pressure released from his balls. After four quick stabs, he felt the pleasure turn to the discomfort of too much sensation. He put his entire weight on her to stop her movement and to allow the sensation to turn again to pleasure as he pulled out of her. Fiona was still excited, not having had any release. House laid on his left side and used his right hand to bring her the release she needed and to make her scream. She clamped down on his hand with her thighs to stop him from moving any further as the pleasure elevated into the same discomfort he had felt earlier. He stopped and then she turned on her right side and kissed him. They held onto each other for quite awhile without saying anything until he fell asleep.

She slipped out of bed and grabbed her robe, looking back at him. He looked vulnerable laying there. The scar on his leg was horrible; it was as if they had gouged him and left him to deal with it. In many ways his scar was a metaphor for who he was. Damaged, but still functional. She wanted to climb back in bed and hold him, make him feel safe from himself. She had seen a lot of self-destructive people, but usually they didn't take it out on others, just themselves. It was a good sign that House was striking out, he hadn't given up on himself. She realized he was in his late forties and he wasn't going to change or morph into some saint. But she also knew that when he let his guard down, he was sweet, vulnerable and gentle.

Her therapist at Crossroads warned her not to get involved with Greg once Fiona described his personality. She said it would be painful dealing with someone who was so self-destructive and took no prisoners. But what was she suppose to do? The whole time she was in Antigua she thought about him,knowing that he probably didn't give her a thought.

When House woke up, she wasn't there. He grabbed his boxers and started walking around the apartment finding it very posh, but strangely comfortable. He looked at the photographs she had sitting out on the piano. There were some of her as a child with what was obviously her parents. There were photos of her with arms around her friends. One was taken of her alone in a Gondola waving at the camera. He found it interesting that there wasn't a single photo of her with her violin on the piano. There was a painting of her in the hall showing her as a young woman sitting and holding her Stradivarius. He found it odd that the painting wasn't in the living room or somewhere else prominent. Where was she?

He sat down and turned on the television and began watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail. It was at his favorite part where the knight's limbs are being hacked off and he keeps saying, "It's only a flesh wound." House heard the door open. Looking up, he saw her coming through the door with groceries.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"You can cook? I thought you had people to do that."

"No, I have people who have sex for me and I do the cooking...by the way, how was she in bed, do I need to replace her?"

"I need a little more time with her before I can tell. Can I get back to you on that?"

"Do you like burritos?"

"Yeah."

"Too bad, I'm making quesadillas and chille casserole."

He got up and limped in behind her all the way to the kitchen. She turned and looked at him, "Your limp seems better."

"I've been doing strength training. I have a female trainer and she likes to wear those low cut sport bras. It gives me incentive to keep going back."

"What does she get out of it?"

"A really big muscle when it's all over." He winked at her.

She started chopping the chicken breasts and frying them in a thin layer of olive oil.

He sat down at the small table and chair in the kitchen. "How much do you remember?"

"Almost everything now...or I guess almost everything. The funny thing is that if you have forgotten something you may not know that you forgot it!"

"Has anyone noticed any changes?"

"Eric says I'm more laid back. Oh, I have something for you."

She washed her hands and dried them, walking quickly back to the guest room. She came out with an Eric Clapton Stratocaster and handed it to House. It was signed, "Good Luck and Be Good to Fiona, Eric Clapton."

House was chuffed. He just looked at her, didn't say thank you, but she could tell he loved it. He was absolutely speechless and found it hard to say anything. House loved Clapton; he was one of his favorites. He gave her a fleeting smile and started tuning it. She went back to cooking.

They ate dinner on the sofa while finishing the Monty Python movie that had been recording on her cable recorder.

"Eric and I watch this at least once a year. We quote a lot of the lines to each other. It cracks me up. John Cleese is one of my favorite comedians. He came backstage at the Albert Hall and congratulated me on my performance. I was so excited, I had him sign my sheet music. He's funny in person too. I went out with him and Michael Palin for dinner and laughed until I thought my side would split."

"How are the plans for the concert and tour going?"

"The concert is going to be great. I am doing one piece that I think everyone will enjoy but not expect. The tour is a mess. We have promised so many people that I would include their city or entity on my next tour that I would have to tour for three years to cover them all. I guess three years isn't unheard of but I am beginning to realize that I don't have a life, I have a career."

"Boo hoo...you're a big girl, just say 'NO.' I suspect you have enough money to quit today and not have to work again in your life, right?"

She shook her head yes.

"So you aren't going to get any sympathy from me. You make your choices, not Jon, not Sherry...and if they are making your choices for you it is because you made the choice to let them."

"Ouch. You believe in tough love, don't you?"

"I believe in reality and you need to face reality."

"Do you believe in anything but reality?"

"I believe I'll have another beer."

He got up and started down the stairs to his apartment. He yelled back up to her, "Do you want one?"

"No, I don't drink beer."

A few minutes later he was back on the couch with a beer. He grabbed the remote out of her hand and started surfing. She put her head in his lap and he put a hand on her hair. "Wait!" She yelled. "Go back two channels." He went back two channels and there was a violinist playing. "That's Christian Tetzlaff. He's from Hamburg. You're watching his Carnegie Hall recital. He's brilliant."

"Better than you?" He looked at her with interest.

"I'm not sure. Maybe." She seemed sad, almost in tears.

"Maybe? He's your Achilles heel, isn't he? What is it about him?"

"Nothing. Turn the channel."

"No, let's watch."

"Let's not." She tried to get the remote away from him but he held it up in the air away from her. "Greg, this isn't funny. Turn the damn channel." She was stern and angry.

He looked at her curiously and then gave her the remote control. "Tsk, tsk. Is this one of your famous tantrums?"

"Oh you'll know one of my famous tantrums. This is just me slightly pissed off." She turned the channel.

"What's with you and this Christian guy? Did he run out on you?"

"Hardly. Greg, let's not talk about this. I'm not in the mood."

He quickly put his arm around her shoulders and brought her to his lips and kissed her.

She laughed, "Good recovery. Now you can have the remote back as long as you behave."

"I'm afraid you have the wrong guy for that. Behaving is not my forte but I do know how to be naughty."

"Well that makes two of us."

He put her over his knee and spanked her. "Now, there will be more of that if you're naughty again."

"Do you promise?" She gave him a sly smile.

He pulled her back over and sat her on his lap with her body weight balanced on his left leg. He gave her a deep kiss and felt her breast. "Something tells me you're going to be naughty." she kissed his cheek.

"I certainly hope so but it depends on how naughty you are. How naughty are you going to be?" he asked.

"I'm not going to be naughty but do you know what I do to naughty boys?"

"I think I'm going to be naughty a lot around you."

Being naughty was the best fun that House had in a long time. The reality surpassed his fantasy by leaps and bounds, House didn't know that you could do such great things with a couple of scarves. The next morning he was feeling great. The sex had been incredible and he had slept well afterwards. He felt the sheets with his foot, he loved her bed. It was firm and soft all at the same time. The comforter was light and fluffy. It felt like he was sleeping in whip cream or was that just a memory of last night's sex?? He looked over to her side and damn it, she was gone again. Didn't this woman ever stay in bed after sex?

He got out of bed, didn't bother with the boxers this time and limped, without the cane, out to the living room where she was sitting on a chair with an electric violin and headphones practicing. House marveled as her fingers flew over the strings and yet he could barely hear anything. He did hear her cuss, "Bloody Hell." She dropped the violin to her side and then knocked the sheet music off the stand. "Damn it!" She saw something move out of the corner of her eye and turned quickly to see a naked House standing laughing at her. She removed her headphones.

"You find this funny? I've played this a million times but this one bridge is kicking my butt. I always have problems with it and it makes me anxious. Now, do you want to say something sarcastic, because if you do I'd like to remind you that you are standing with all of your shortcomings in full view." She said it without smiling.

"I just love a woman who knocks things around when she's mad...and about my shortcomings, they weren't so short last night."

"If I acknowledge what you say is true then I lose all leverage in this fight...so I'll just abstain from any comment. Now, are you hungry?"

He walked over to her, pulled her next to him and bent down to kiss her on the lips."Why don't we go back to bed and you can judge my shortcomings for yourself."

"I'm hungry, you can go play with your shortcomings and when you want food, come and see me."

"I take it the honeymoon is over? Does this mean we have to return the gifts?"

"Come on, I was going to make French Toast."

They went into the kitchen and she started to whip the eggs, the milk and the vanilla in a bowl. She battered the bread and started to fry it when Sherry came in, without knocking, and called out.

"Fiona??"

Fiona looked at House's package and said, "Oh, this is going to be fun."

House didn't move although he was a little self conscious over his leg scar. Sherry walked into the kitchen and screamed. "Oh My God...I didn't know...sorry." She ran out of the kitchen with a hand over her eyes.

Fiona looked at House who continued to eat his French Toast. She went out to the living room where Sherry was standing. "Maybe you should start knocking...although I'm not sure he would have covered up even then. He's a little different. What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to let you know that the concert sold out in five minutes and that we have your ten tickets in row 5, center stage, orchestra. Also, I have pared down your appearances to just six months the first year, eight months the second year and nine months the third year of the tour. Ok?"

"Sounds like great progress. Would you like to sit in the kitchen with a naked man and have French Toast?"

"The French Toast is appealing but Gregory House is not my type. I like my men a little younger and with a few more muscles."

"I HEARD THAT..." came a yell from the kitchen.

"Sorry Dr. House."

"Don't worry, I'm not into women with no breasts."

Sherry looked down at her chest. "I have breasts you know..."

"You do? Could have fooled me." He was sticking his head out the kitchen door and giving Sherry and Fiona a phoney smile. "If you'll get my shorts I'll put them on."

Fiona went into the bedroom and picked up his shorts from the floor. She walked into the kitchen and put her arms around his neck, rub her pelvic area against his and said softly into his ear, "Now put these on like a good boy and you can be naughty after she leaves...and I do mean naughty." She could feel a little bit of movement in his groin, "Down boy."

She kissed him on his cheek and then broke away. He put on the shorts and Sherry came into the kitchen to have some French Toast. Sherry looked as if she needed to say something and was uncomfortable.

"Sherry, what is it?"

"Have you checked in for a meeting?" Sherry asked.

"Not yet. I'll find one."

"Ok."

Sherry left and an hour later on House asked her, "What meeting?"

"Narcotics Anonymous. Eric insists."

"I know where you can go to a meeting."

"You do? Why?"

"I had to go through rehab for Vicodin. I go to meetings once a week."

She started laughing, "We're a pair. Where do you go?"

"I'll take you tomorrow night. Now can we go back to bed, I want to be really naughty again...PLEEEZZZE??"

"You need to get out of here...I need to practice."

"You're kicking me out?"

"Unless you're a violin virtuoso who can give me some pointers, I need to do some work. Now get out of here."

"Don't you want to cuddle? I thought all women like to cuddle."

"I need to practice and I don't need to cuddle. If you need to cuddle go find Dr. Cameron, I'm sure she'll cuddle you."

"But she doesn't know how to handle a naughty boy."

"Greg, seriously, get out!! I need to practice, I'm starting to stress out." He could tell she was really getting pissed off at him. This only made him want to poke her buttons some more.

"Practice isn't going to help your playing at this point so let's go back to bed."

"Well, GREG, if practice won't help me with my violin, it isn't going to help you in bed..."

"You suck at this lovesick girlie thing."

She was exasperated, "Look, go away until 7:00 tonight and when you come back I'll teach you something we can practice over and over and over...if you can last."

He grabbed his cane, "I'm out of here."

House waited downstairs for the hours to pass by reading a novel, "Confederacy of Dunces." He heard her practicing all day. She had switched to her Amati violin and it could be heard all over the building. She would start and stop a phrase over and over. Around 6:00 she started playing the piece all the way through. At 7:00 p.m. he went limping at full run upstairs. He threw open the door and she turned around. She looked at her watch and started busting up.

"My God, you are punctual."

"I'm here for my lesson." He handed her an apple, "For my teacher."

"We need some pillows and a feather." She grabbed his hand and took him to the kitchen. "And I need some food."

House held her close to him. "Can you stay in bed for just a little while this time? I'd like to wake up and you be there."

"I guess, but what does it matter?" she seemed to be surprised.

"You really, really suck at romance don't you?"

"I thought men liked to sleep after sex, not cuddle. No one has ever complained before."

"Sometimes we'd like the woman to still be there for that wake up nookie."

"So it's the nookie and not my company you want?"

"If I say yes you'll be mad so how about both, I want you for both."

She made them some sandwiches and they ate and talked about music theory and what music they liked the most.

She sighed deeply, "I need to soak in a warm bath...would you like to soak with me?"

"We will be naked, right?"

"I usually get naked to get in the bath..."

"Count me in."

She ran the bath while he undressed. He sat on the side of the built-in tub while she took off her top, pants and panties. House poured a glass of Bailey's Irish Creme and vodka over ice for Fiona. He had a beer for himself. House got in first and Fiona got in and leaned up against him. He kissed her neck.

"Tell me about Christian."

"Oh, God...I was just starting to relax." She took a drink, "Christian and I were very close. We attended the same competitions, occasionally had the same instructors and we looked out for each other. He tried to stop me from getting into cocaine. Never come between an addict and their vice. I had promised not to enter this one competition that he needed to win in order to get this choice position at the music academy in Germany. He pissed me off with his attempts to keep me from doing cocaine and so I entered it. I won. He lost a recording contract and the academy position. I'm not proud of myself. I tried to apologize when I was doing the twelve steps, but he wouldn't let me get near him and he returned all my letters. So, you see, I've earned my reputation as a bitch. Just about everyone in my circles knew what I had done. I lost a lot of friends. I deserved it."

House kissed her neck again and put his arms around her, encircling her breasts. "I like you."

"You like having sex with me. There's a difference."

"I like that too. I think you're funny, irreverent and not as naive as I thought."

"I was very confused when we met. You were like a lifeline. I knew that you were a strong personality and I needed that as kind of a lighthouse to guide me."

"I don't consider myself a guide. Now what do you need?"

"I'm not sure." she answered. He kissed the back of her neck and held her against him.

They got out of the bath, relaxed and calm. They went into the bedroom and crawled under the sheets. House wasn't in the mood for a lot of fanfare, he just wanted a nice slow screw and that's what he got. When it was over he fell asleep half on her and half off. Fiona realized she wasn't going to be able to get out from under him without waking him. Enough of his weight was distributed onto the bed so that it wasn't uncomfortable. Well, he got his wish, this was one way to make sure she stayed in bed with him.

As Fiona lay there she could smell him and the oils in his skin. They smelled sweet and musky. His body was warm and his beard was a little short and scratchy today. House's breathing was soft and sometimes his breath would tickle her neck. He was much longer than her and so her foot hit mid-calf on him. His chest was hairy and it showed more of the grey that was dotting his beard. She liked the grey, it looked great on him. His hair was thinning, but thin hair and bald spots never bothered her. She liked what was under the hair more than the hair itself. She really liked his penis and testicles. They were more than adequate and she liked the fact that he wasn't circumcised like most American men. It reminded her of the European and British men she had been with. Although House was certainly different from the men she had been with before. He was in a category all by himself.

Fiona wasn't sure about the relationship. House had been right, sometimes she sucked at being "romantic" and she sucked at relationships. She was 36 and had never been in a relationship that had lasted more than six months. In reality, House had been more successful at relationships. But to give her credit, she had spent most of her youth and adult life working and touring with the exception of the two years she went on a cocaine binge. Men had been playthings to her, something to enjoy in between tours. She had never been able to actually stay in one place long enough to have a relationship. Most of her relationships were short brief affairs in cities that she played. The closest she had ever had to one was her relationship with Eric. She wondered what House thought about the relationship that was evolving between them.

House wasn't thinking about it at all. He was just taking it one day at a time. She was far more interesting than he had originally thought. He had expected her to be clingy and needy. He was only going to have sex with her because she was hot, talented and available. She also ended up being fun, mean and complicated. Everything he liked in a woman. He thought he would be teaching her bedroom acrobatics when, in fact, he felt like a novice next to her. Who had taught her that thing with her tongue? He was having fun.

He woke up with her still under him. He wondered if she was alright, he hadn't meant to pin her down. She must have thought he was trying to keep her in bed with him. She smelled good, like Lavender. Her skin was smooth, silky and sensual where it met his skin. He could feel her breasts underneath his arm; her thigh under his genitals; and, her neck under his nose. Just feeling her breasts rise and fall with her breath was a turn on. He could feel himself stirring and so could she. He felt her hand reach down and start stroking him up and down slowly.

"Now this is why I want you to stay in bed with me...that feels good." He started to rub her too and she could feel her body responding. She was going to go down on him but he stopped her. "No, let me do the honors. " By the time he was done she had peaked several times and couldn't stop screaming out his name as she did. She was sapped of all energy. He kissed her belly and then worked his way up her breasts and then to her neck. He gently turned her over and stuck a pillow under her abdomen. He entered her and reached around to fondle her breasts. It wasn't long until he started thrusting hard and fast. He was holding her back at her shoulders. After he climaxed he collapsed down onto her back breathing hard down her neck.

He was incredibly exhausted. He realized at that moment he was 49, not 27 and this marathon sex would kill him...but what a way to go. He rolled off of her back and onto his. He was looking up at the delicate molding that edged her bedroom ceiling. She removed the pillow and turned to look at him.

"You are going to kill me." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't keep having sex all the time or my dick is going to fall off."

She raised an eyebrow and frowned, "You do exaggerate...and I didn't hear you complain last night and besides, you started it this morning with that erection of yours."

"That's the problem, you're like Vicodin. The more I'm around you, the more I want to screw you no matter what the ramifications. I can't control myself."

"Now that's romantic, why can't I think of stuff like that?" She laughed.

He exhaled loudly. "We need to get out of here and do something that doesn't involve body fluids."

"I have to practice."

"One day of fun is not going to make you a lousy violinist." he scowled. "You sounded fine last night."

"What do you know about playing the violin? I need practice."

"You need a life. Come on, let's go play."

"At what?" she asked.

"There's a Star Trek convention on at Princeton. That's always good for a laugh."

"You must be joking."

"Not at all."

It took several attempts but House finally convinced her to go to the Start Trek convention with him. It was being held in the civic center. There was a hall set up for vendors who sold everything from pornographic novels about Spock and Kirk to delicate earrings with the Star Fleet Academy symbol.

House bought Fiona a set of Spock ears and made her wear them. She bought him a Klingon forehead mask with large bumpy ridges at the forehead, bald on top and straight hair on the sides. She took out her cell phone and took a photo of him. It cracked her up. They then went into another room that had previews of upcoming sci fi movies and guest speakers like Kevin Smith and Rick Berman.

The most exciting news was that the next Star Trek movie was being bantered around for 2009. There was a lot of shouting and applause among the various Worfs, Spocks, Janeways and Romulans that dotted the audience. Despite being tangled up in rumors of other screenplays under consideration, it was believed that the story, entitled Star Trek: The Beginning, would revolve around a new set of characters, led by a man named Tiberius Kirk. It would take place in a time after Enterprise but before Star Trek: The Original Series, possibly during the Earth-Romulan War.

The third, larger room, was devoted to patiently waiting Trekkies (there was a push at one point to call the fans Trekkers to be politically correct, but the original Trekkies were proud of their status and their name, so they still referred to themselves as Trekkies.) They waited for Patrick Stewart and Leonard Nimoy to show. When they did, the entire auditorium erupted in applause that lasted a good ten minutes until Patrick Stewart was able to get the audience calmed down.

Fiona was very amused and was applauding and whistling along with the audience. She was really getting into it. The crowd was so optimistic, so happy and so much fun. House, who was sucking on a root beer whistled loudly when they came on stage. Fiona looked at him in his mask and realized just how absurd they would look if they stepped outside and how normal they looked inside. There had to be a lesson here somewhere.

The two stars were lots of fun and when they sat down to sign autographs, House pushed his way to the front complaining that he was handicapped and a cripple. He dragged Fiona with him. When they got to the table they asked Patrick Stewart to sign his photo. He looked up at Fiona, "What's your name?"

"Fiona."

He stopped, looked closely at her and said, "I don't believe it. Leonard, this is Fiona Dacey, the violinist." She blushed because now she realized that she was standing in front of a fan with her Spock ears on. Stewart looked at the ears and smiled. "Can I have my photograph taken with you?" Stewart asked politely.

"In these ears?" She asked incredulously.

"Absolutely, no one will believe that you're a Trekkie unless I have proof."

She shrugged her shoulders. He had the convention photographer come over and he put his arm around her right shoulder and Nimoy put his around her left. Stewart promised to send her a copy of it too.

She received two signed photos of the stars. In the meantime, the Trekkies in the line were wondering who this woman was and why was she getting her picture taken with the stars.

Stewart asked her, "I'm not flying out until tomorrow, would you and your friend like to have dinner with me?"

"Sure. What time?"

"7:00 p.m. at the Triumph."

She looked at House who nodded yes. They left the convention and drove home in their mask and ears. She went upstairs to get ready for dinner and House stayed downstairs in his apartment doing the same. At 6:30 she came down in tight jeans and a electric blue sweater that looked wonderful with her hair. He was in jeans and a wrinkled shirt.

"If you aren't going to iron at least buy permanent press shirts or pull them out of the dryer when they're done and still warm."

"Are you nagging me already ?"

She thought about it, "I guess I am."

"I only accept nagging from women who have slept with me a dozen times or more. You have a few days to go."

Patrick Stewart was very entertaining and talked a lot about Star Trek's influence on him. He told Fiona that he had been a fan of hers for years.

"My son even bought me one of your calendars for my birthday. I've seen you each time I've been in the same city as you."

"I'm very flattered."

They talked about Fiona's career and he asked about certain pieces he had heard her play. He was fairly knowledgeable about classical pieces and their nuances. Even House was finding the conversation interesting and informative.

"Fiona Dacey is a very Irish name, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. My great-grandfathers on both sides immigrated from Galway and Donegal."

"Well, I know Fiona means 'fair, white, beautiful' and that certainly fits you. But I am trying to remember what Dacey means. I recall reading it somewhere in one of your interviews." Patrick was thinking hard.

"It doesn't matter." she said quickly, a little too quickly for House's liking.

House piped up, "What does it mean? Nag? She who seduces older men? Homeless?"

"I remember!" Stewart jumped in.

"Please, I'd prefer if you didn't..."

"It means 'House.' I'm right aren't I?" Stewart asked.

"Yes. In Gaelic it means house."

House was shocked. His eyes were wide open and he grinned. He didn't say anything at dinner but on the way home he started in.

"So your last name is House...I feel like I'm sleeping with my sister...how delicious."

"Shut up you fool."

"Just think, if we got married you wouldn't have to change your last name."

"Right and since we aren't getting married, we don't have to have this conversation."

"So, you don't think about getting married?" He asked with a clinical tone, not one of intimacy.

"No, not with my schedule and what I do. How could you really build a marriage when the wife is thousands of miles away? Have you ever wanted to get married?"

"Yes, once. But she wouldn't do it. She said there was no reason to do it since we weren't going to have children."

"You know, this whole conversation is making me nervous. I've really only known you a few days. I don't like to pry or assume an intimacy that isn't there. And talking about marriage and children is pretty intimate."

"We're not talking about you and I getting married, we're talking about marriage in general. Don't go out and buy the invitations yet."

She got mad, "I thought I just told you I wasn't getting married at all. I never assumed you were asking me."

"Did you want children?"

She was frustrated, "I thought I told you this made me uncomfortable."

"So you're uncomfortable, I'm not. _Did you want children_?"

"What I want and what would work are two different things. I'd like a child, but I would never bring a child into the world knowing I would be on tour."

"You could quit touring and raise the child."

"Yeah, are you going to quit being a doctor so you can raise this child?"

He stuck out his lower jaw and then clinched his lips as if he were in deep thought. "Being a doctor doesn't take me away from home. If I were a traveling doctor, I'd find a new job...as a doctor!"

"Well, violinist go to where the gigs are."

"Unless they become first chair violinist for a symphony or do recordings or teach."

"This conversation is over." She paused, "We didn't get to a meeting tonight."

"There's one on Tuesday. We can go then."

"Ok."

On Tuesday House took her to a meeting at PPTH that was held in the basement. The circle introduced themselves and then several volunteered their stories and their attempts to stay clean. The leader of the session turned to Fiona, "Well, we always ask our new participants to give us a little background. We know Dr. House, but we don't know his guest."

"I'm Fiona Dacey." There was a murmur in the circle as a few recognized her. "I'm an addict. My poison was cocaine and I spent two years as a slave to it before a friend of mine weaned me off of it. I've been clean for five years, two months. I don't have a desire for it anymore and I don't know why. I don't even think about it unless I come to one of these meetings. But I think these meetings still help. It makes me realize how good it is to be without that devil on my back." She smiled and signaled that she was done.

"Thank you. Who is your sponsor?"

"Eric Clapton."

The leader didn't know who Fiona was so he had a hard time believing that Eric Clapton was sponsoring her. "I assume this isn't the famous Eric Clapton of Layla."

"Yes, it is. I did my rehab at Crossroads in Antigua. Eric babysat me through my withdrawal and my recovery."

"Jeff, you obviously don't know who she is. This is Fiona Dacey a very famous violinist. She's a superstar in the classical world." A very nice looking man in his thirties told the leader.

"I wouldn't say that..." Fiona protested.

But four others in the circle nodded their heads yes. "I have all of your cd's...your Mendelssohn could bring anyone to tears." An older, very gay sounding man added.

House couldn't stand it, "What the hell does it matter? She's an addict, she's at a meeting, she's clean. Can we move on?"

Jeff squirmed a little in his seat. He hated it when House showed up. He always went home with a headache and stomach problems after a session with him. Jeff continued the meeting. They got out around 8:30 p.m. and so House and Fiona went for a late dinner at the local Italian restaurant.

"Greg, I need to let you know that I am going to have company this coming weekend so please knock if you come up to the apartment."

"Who's coming?"

"A friend."

"Male, female?"

"None of your business."

This was like pouring gasoline on a fire. Now House was burning with curiosity. "Then it must be a male or you wouldn't have felt the need to hide it. Is he hot for you?"

"Again, none of your business. I just won't be available this weekend."

His curiosity was a full blown inferno at this point but Fiona didn't know it. House could hardly contain himself.

Thursday afternoon Fiona drove to Trenton to pick him up at the airport. He came down the steps of the private jet and walked over to her with a big grin. She raced up and hugged him, "My luggage and guitar are in the jet cargo hold so we have to wait a few minutes."

"I am so happy that you chose to spend your birthday with me!! Where's Melia and the girls?"

"They are back in England, still in school. Since I was playing in New York, I didn't feel like spending my birthday there. But, I'm not feeling well, my stomach is really queasy."

"Let's get you to my place."

By the time they got to her apartment, Eric Clapton was running a fever and throwing up.

"Fiona, I'm so sorry, I'm knackered and I feel like shite."

"I'm glad you're here and not in New York with this. At least I can take care of you." She got him some Pepto Bismol and Seven-Up. "Try to stay hydrated."

His cell phone went off. It was his wife and daughters calling. While he was talking to them he felt the urge to throw up. He handed the phone to Fiona.

"Melia, hi!! How are you and the girls? Sure, after I talk to you put her on. He's been puking for the last ten minutes. I'm going to get him to bed and give him some medicine. .. No, don't worry, there's a doctor who lives downstairs if he gets too bad. You too...I know, I hope you can make it. I have tickets for you. Sure. HI Julie Rose, what are doing? Really?... Ballet?... How cool is that?...yeah sweetie, maybe in Antigua. I promise to take you all swimming...yeah, Marco Polo...take care, love you. Boy is she growing up quickly! Ok, Meila, I'll have him call you when he gets out of the loo."

When Eric finally got out Fiona said, "I told Melia you'd call her. Boy Julie Rose has a great vocabulary. You are so lucky, what great girls."

"Yeah, I need to lay down."

She got Eric settled and he went to sleep. She watched television. She heard House playing the piano downstairs and almost went down to see him but was afraid that Eric might need something and she'd be gone. The next morning he was better and it just happened to be his birthday. She wanted to show him the hall in Trenton where the concert was going to be given so they drove to Trenton. On the way back she showed him Princeton University and they went out for an early dinner and then to listen to some music. He still wasn't the full shilling so he didn't eat too much and they decided to make it an early night.

Meanwhile the inferno known as Gregory House was in full swing. He knocked on the door first just to make sure no one was in. Then he took the extra key he had swiped out of her kitchen key cabinet and opened the door. He looked around the room and could see two glasses and other signs that someone had been there with her. He went to her room and opened the door. There on the floor was a pair of men's shoes, a man's duffel bag and some clothing on the chair. In the master bathroom was a man's clippers, cologne and a toothbrush. He was angry. Whoever was in the apartment was obviously sharing her bed. There was a guitar case but before he could open it he heard a sound downstairs and he made his way out of the apartment. He was going to pretend that he was knocking on the door but there was no one in the hallway. So he went down to his apartment and was surprised to find Wilson sitting in his easy chair.

"What are you doing here"?"

"We made plans to watch the Sopranos? Your door was open so I came inside."

He then heard the noises of someone coming in through the hallway and going up the stairs.

"House? Are you ok?"

"Shhhh! I want to hear them?" He opened the door to his apartment but couldn't hear anything more than muffled voices at the top of the landing. It was 8:00 p.m. House eventually came in and turned on the television to watch the Sopranos on Tivo. Wilson could tell he was preoccupied. Two hours later Wilson was tired of the fidgeting.

"What's up with you?"

Just as he asked there was a knock on the door. House limped over to the door and opened it. Fiona was standing, smiling at him with a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"Sorry, I have company." House kept the door as closed as he could to prevent Fiona from seeing it was just Wilson. Her face fell. He was curious as to why she was coming down to see him when she had someone upstairs. But then he remembered how she likes to jump out of bed after sex. Was he suppose to get sloppy seconds?

"I didn't know." She turned and went up the stairs.

"Who was that?" Wilson asked.

"Fiona."

"What did she want?"

"Sex."

"House, Fiona wanted sex and you said no?"

"I can say 'No.' It is part of my vocabulary."

"But why say no? I could have left."

"I made a date with you for tonight, not her." He smiled sweetly and gayly at Wilson.

Wilson looked shocked. "Then you need to get checked out because only an idiot would send December home."

"Yeah, well you're not me."

Fiona was hurt. He already had a woman in his apartment. It was her own fault, she should have told him it was just Eric. But Eric didn't usually like her to tell people when he was coming because he wanted the downtime with his friend, not with strangers. She had gone down to tell House that Eric was here and wanted to meet him. But now she didn't know what to do.

Wilson left at midnight after a Soprano Season Six marathon. House walked outside with him and then turned around to see if her light was still on. It was. He wanted to see her. First he would change his t-shirt to make it look like he had taken the old one off for some reason...like having sex.

He called her cell phone. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hi. I'm free now."

"That's nice."

"You can come down now."

"I'm not a puppy House, I don't just come when you call."

"No, you just expect me to invite you in after you've had sex with a guy."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, you and this guy are shacking up. It's obvious."

"How can it be obvious?"

"I just know." House said.

"You know squat."

"Fine, convince me that he's not in your bed right now. I'll come up." he hung up the phone before she could say anything.

He walked through the door without knocking and right into her bedroom. Clapton was asleep but it was too dark for House to recognize the form as Clapton.

He walked back out and looked at her like, "I told you so."

"It's not what it looks like."

"It never is, is it." He walked out to the hallway and started down the steps.

She ran out onto the landing yelling. "For one thing, dip sh!t, it's none of your business since you and I are just dating casually. And second, if you had looked in the guest room you would have seen that the bed is unmade from last night because that's where I slept."

He stopped and looked up the stairs. He weighed in his head whether it was worth it or not to climb the stairs again to prove her wrong. "Why would you give up your bed?"

"Because he's been sick to his stomach and I gave him the bedroom with a bathroom so he could get to it quickly when he puked."

He started to climb the stairs again.

"Oh, so you think you can just waltz into my apartment and go through all my rooms now because we've slept together?" she blocked his entrance to the hallway containing the two bedrooms.

He acted as if he was going to go back down and then did a quick turn and scooted right by her. He walked into the guest room and the bed had obviously been slept in. There were magazines by the side of it, magazines about violins and classical music and a half empty water bottle.

She was shaking her head, "So, now that I'm vindicated, who was with you?" She crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Wilson."

"Yeah, right."

"We were watching the Sopranos."

"And you didn't want me to come in and see him? I don't believe you."

"No, I wanted to make you jealous. I knew you had a man in your bed and I wanted you to think I had a woman in mine."

"How adult of you. But how did you know he was in my bed and not the guest room?" She stopped and saw that he looked guilty of something. "Oh, Greg you've been spying on me. How did you get in here?"

He said nothing but it dawned on her. She went into the kitchen and came back out. "Give me back my key. You can leave too."

"But you acted like this guy was special, that you had some feelings for him."

"I do. He is special. It's Eric and I love him like a big brother. He's been my mentor, my sponsor and my friend. I love his wife and children...there's nothing tawdry going on at all."

He came over and tried to hug her but she pushed away. "Oh no, you had no right to even be jealous, we've only known each other intimately for a short time, we're just dating. I could forgive the jealousy, but you invaded my privacy. How can I trust you again?"

"You can trust that I would probably do it all over again. If you had told me who it was, it wouldn't have been a problem or a mystery for me to solve. But because you wouldn't say anything, I had to solve it. You have a compulsion to play violin, I solve puzzles." He wasn't sure if that bit of honesty had done the trick. "I know we've only been seeing each other a short time, but I tend to work fast. I'm strangely attracted to you. Kind of like Julia Roberts to Lyle Lovett. I'm Julia by the way."

He thought he would try to storm her gates once again. This time he was lucky. She let him put his arms around her but she didn't reciprocate. He kissed her forehead to show he was being sweet. He could smell her and feel her skin. She could feel he was getting aroused.

"Oh my God, is all of this affection so that you can get in my pants tonight?"

"No." He said it like a little boy who's feelings had been hurt, "I can't help it. Whenever I hold you it just happens. I told you that you were like Vicodin."

"You've got to learn to control him."

"That would require me thinking of you as a transvestite. You should look at it like a compliment. I mean, you're so sexy I can't control myself around you?" He said it in the form of a question, hoping she would agree.

"You're just a horndog and would be humping a hydrant if it had a skirt on."

"Not true...I could be humping Cameron right now, but I'm not. I do have some control."

"Why aren't you humping Cameron? It's fairly obvious she has a thing for you."

He looked like he was in pain and uneasy about answering it. "I've thought about it. She's hot for me. But I can't help thinking that I'd bulldoze right over her and she'd be a shell when I got done with her."

"What about me?"

"I think it's more likely that I'm going to be the shell than you."

"Oh come on."

"You are headstrong, single minded and mean when you want to be. I find it attractive but you remind me of a praying mantis, once you're done mating you bite off your mate's head."

"Greg, that's cruel."

"No, that's true. I don't think many men could be with you for long. You think too much of your violin and very little of yourself. So it's hard for a man to find his place in your life."

"You know all of this about me after a few days?"

"I'm a great observer Fiona. I can put two and two together. What is the longest you've ever been with a man?"

"None of your business."

"That's what I thought."

"Fuck you."

"Ok."

She threw a magazine at him and went back into the guest room. He went in after her. "Get out of here."

"I would if I really thought you wanted me out, but you don't."

She was angry and a little hurt.

"You are a shit. You know sometimes we humans don't want to hear the truth ...sometimes silence is the better part of valor."

"I was trying to tell you why I am probably a good fit for you. I have a thicker hide than most men and enjoy your prickly side. I was trying to compliment you, not hurt you."

"I'm a praying mantis ready to devour my mate...excuse me if I missed the compliment somewhere in the metaphor."

"Ok, well don't miss this one. I wouldn't change you."

She looked at him. He took her chin in his hand and kissed her lips gently. Then he kissed her ear and neck. She grabbed him and quickly started taking his clothes off much to his surprise. He took over taking off the t-shirt and shoes. She began pulling her sweater off and her pants. She appeared to be in a hurry.

"Oh for God's sakes get those pants off." She told him.

"Woaa...what's the rush?" he continued to take his clothes off.

"I don't know but I was just thinking about how delicious your head would be after I screwed you. It made me hot so get them off."

he sat back on the bed while she kneeled in front of him and used her tongue and lips to lick up the vein that ran up the shaft of his erection. Her mouth sucked as her tonuge tickled the head of his dick. He leaned back on his elbows with his eyes closed and his face contorted from the sensations that he was enjoying immensely. Even his hookers didn't have this kind of talent. He grabbed the bedcovers and held onto them as he warned her, "I'm going to come...Jesus...I can't sto...Ahh, yes, yes, yes." He finally pulled back and she reached for a tissue.

House was breathing quick and hard, "I don't understand what just happened but I have to say I think I just went to an alternate consciousness. Where did you learn that? No, wait...I don't want to know. Give me a minute and I'll return the favor." He laid back and tried to recover.

Fiona reached up the bedside where there was half a bottle of water and drank some of it. "Don't bother. I just wanted to torment you."

"Torment? Oh baby, feel free to torment me anytime."

"I thought you said your dick was falling off." she laid back on the bed.

"That was two nights ago. Gorilla glue." he smiled, "Great stuff."

"You know, when it comes to me, I feel like all I'm good for is sex."

"That's not true, just a few minutes ago you could have doubled as a tv tray. A guy can always use a place to put his beer."

"Yeah try up your ass."

"Come here." He put out his very tired arm for her to come over to him. She rolled over and he held her, kissing the top of her head.

"You're right, I haven't had a relationship that has lasted very long. I've always blamed it on my violin, but I know plenty of musicians who have great marriages and children. I was just never taught to expect much from relationships. My mother died pretty early on and my father's love was dependent on how hard I worked, what my musical achievements were, whether I honored the family name, and the sacrifice I made to the family and music. Not much to model yourself after. Since I equate love with work, I try to work hard at what I do, but it hasn't brought me love."

He tried not to be moved by this brutal honesty, but it struck a chord with him. "I know how you feel. My Dad's expectations were pretty high and I never fulfilled them. It put a huge chasm between us that never was healed."

"You must be joking, you're a world famous doctor and he had higher expectations than that?"

"I think my Dad is proud of my accomplishments, he just had different ones in mind. He was a Marine pilot and he expected much more reverence and duty to God and country than I could give. Plus, I never made it easy on him. I tested his love at every turn and sometimes he failed the test. My mom gave me unconditional love. I could have been Ted Bundy and she would have sworn that the dead women deserved it."

"You know, I really don't know how to do this. How to care about someone. I feel incompetent. Better that I play my violin and do something I know than put myself out and fail. Does that make sense?"

"Have you ever lost a competition?"

"Sure, plenty. You're not "on" all the time." she stroked his chest and played with the hair on it.

"I think people would tell you that relationships are like competitions, you compete in them so that you can learn and get better for the next one. I think being successful at relationships is a matter of figuring out why the past ones failed."

"You're scaring me. I'm not used to the sensitive Greg. You sound like you've done a lot of thinking about this."

"I know, I'm getting in touch with that feminine side...but I've had five plus years to think about it."

"You really loved Stacy a lot and yet I bet it was you who pushed her away. Am I right?"

He just looked up at the ceiling. Then he turned and looked at her in the eye. "When I had the infarction, I told her that I didn't want surgery to amputate my leg. There was a chance I could make it without any surgery. But when I was put into a coma to get through the pain, she used my power of attorney to authorize the removal of the dead muscle which left me in constant pain and with little use of the leg. I felt some, no, a lot, of betrayal over the leg, that I had given her that power over me and she abused it. I lost my trust in her. I intellectually understood why she did it, but I had made it clear what I wanted and she chose to ignore those wishes. I made her feel guilty every day after that. So yeah, I pushed her away."

"Have you seen her since?"

"Yes, she got married, her husband needed my help. Stacy begged me to save him, so I did. They had to stay in Princeton for medical follow up so she took a job at the hospital."

"That must have been hard. Did you ignore her or what?"

"Just the opposite, I was obsessed with getting her attention. And when I finally got her to have an affair with me and promise to leave her husband I realized that I would probably hurt her in the end, so I told her to go back to her husband. Wilson says that I don't think I deserve to be happy so I sent her away so I could be miserable. But Stacy and I had one of those relationships where you love each other, but the relationship was always painful. Either I was ignoring her, saying cruel things or we were fighting. Yeah, it was good too, but the bad days were starting to outnumber the good ones and then I had the infarction. I'm not sure how long our relationship would have lasted even without the leg issue. We were making each other miserable."

"So you still love her?"

"Yes. I think I always will."

Fiona didn't know how to take that admission. It hurt to know that there was a woman out there that House loved enough to let her go so she could be happy. But then, it was also nice to know that he could love someone like that. It meant that House wasn't just an island to himself, incapable of forming relationships. No, it was her who had the hard time with relationships.

"I've had some great times with men and there was once when I thought I might fall in love, but it never happened. I realized I didn't and wouldn't love him. I don't know if I am capable of love. I'd like to think so. What does it feel like?"

"I'm not the person you should ask. For me love was difficult. I think maybe Wilson was right. I have a hard time being happy. It feels awkward and I don't feel like I deserve it. But when I was in love with Stacy I was comfortable just being me around her. I'm not comfortable in my own skin around too many people."

"Oh, all this talk just makes me tired. Want to go to sleep?" She asked.

"I need to go down and lock up. I'll be back in a few minutes."

When he came back he undressed and got into bed with her. She was already asleep and looking tiny in the bed. He felt comfortable with her. She never asked him to change who he was...maybe some of his habits... but she didn't try to make him nicer or more attentive or even less cynical. He liked her wit and her tenacity. She was different from anyone he had ever met.

The next morning he woke up and once again she was gone. He shook his head in frustration. He felt a little silly. He had never realized how much he enjoyed waking up to a woman in bed. He was going to have to fall asleep on top of her again. He got up and put on his boxers and a t-shirt and went out towards the living room. He could hear voices in the kitchen.

He opened the door and tried to play it cool but there in front of him laughing with Fiona was Eric Clapton. House was actually bursting inside like a little boy who gets to meet Superman.

Fiona tried to contain her laughter long enough to make introductions, "Eric, this is Greg House."

"Pleasure." Eric said while holding out his hand. House shook it and smiled. "I understand that you are a musician too."

"I play piano and some guitar, drums, banjo, harmonica...a few others."

"Great, we'll have to jam sometime."

"Sure." House was thinking to himself that it was unlikely that would happen. But then, he never thought he'd be in a kitchen with Eric Clapton.

"Did you hear about the guitarist that was in tune?" Fiona asked Eric, "Neither did I." They both laughed.

"What's the difference between a fiddle and a violin? Who cares - neither one's a guitar" Clapton poked Fiona in the side with his finger.

House chimed in, "What do you call a guitarist who breaks up with his girlfriend ? Homeless ." They all started laughing.

Fiona looked at Clapton, ""Mommy! Mommy! When I grow up I want to be a guitar player!" "Now Johnny, you can't do both!""

Clapton grabbed her head in a vice lock and rubbed his knuckles on her head.

"Hey, careful, that's where the fracture is." She laughed.

"Tough, suck it up." He continued.

House went to the coffee maker and grabbed a cup. Obviously Clapton must like coffee because Fiona didn't usually make it.

"You see Greg, if you want to keep her in line, you have to be willing to get tough." Clapton continued to drag Fiona around the kitchen in a grip.

"Not if you're expecting sex."Fiona warned him.

They ate breakfast and began to talk about Antigua and Crossroads. Clapton suggested that House come down with Fiona during the summer for some fun in the sun. 'We usually go during the summer. The girls like it."

They spent the Saturday talking and, much to House's delight, jamming. They went out to eat dinner. House realized that it wasn't easy being famous. Eric had to wear a scarf, a low riding cap and even then he was recognized. The students from Princeton heard that Eric Clapton was in town and so there had been a massive hunt for him. When he was spotted with Fiona and House at a restaurant, a student on a cell phone called into a local radio station and his whereabouts were transmitted all over the area. There was a crowd outside the restaurant waiting for him to come out. Some of the patrons began to realize who it was and a few came over for autographs. Fiona was shocked when a couple of them recognized her and asked for her autograph too. House went and got the car and pulled it in front of the restaurant and then went in to get them. They stepped out and it seemed like a million cameras flashed at them.

On Sunday House and Fiona drove Eric to the airport and he took his private jet back to New York. House turned to Fiona, "He's really nice and he seems to have it together."

"From what his friends tell me, he wasn't always like that. I think losing his son made him take inventory of his life. But he has his three girls now and he adores them. He's very good to me. Sometimes I don't feel like I've earned his friendship and I wonder why he dotes on me."

House reached over and grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "I know why."

The next day Fiona received a very, very scary call. It was from Christian in Germany. "Hello Fiona." the familiar German accent reverberated across the ocean.

"Christian, oh Christian I have been trying to meet with you to tell you how sorry I am for everything. You haven't taken a single call from me for five years. Please tell me that you have fogiven me."

"I figure you've suffered enough lately. I heard about the skull fracture and amnesia. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm getting better, almost 100."

"I also called to tell you some news."

"Ok."

"There is a 1704 Antonio Stradivarius up for auction in London at Sothebys."

"Ok, but mine was a 1707."

"I know. I just called to tell you that Jergen Burkhard isn't bidding on it."

Fiona went cold inside. "Oh Christ. I can't believe it. "

"I must go, but when you get to Hamburg, call me. We'll have dinner and catch up."

Fiona was still taken off guard. "Yeah, thanks Christian. Thanks for forgiving me. I know I don't deserve it."

"Fiona, don't do anything foolish with the information."

"Yeah, ok. Take care, good bye." Fiona hung up and went to the refrigerator to get a bottle of water. Her hand was shaking.

Fiona hadn't thought of her missing violin for weeks. The Stradivaius had been a part of her for so long that each time she thought about it being gone she would plunge into sadness for days. She had tried desperately to block it out of her mind. Her Stradivari was considered one of the finest in the world. It was called the"Molto Dolce" after the "sweet" daughter of the collector who had brought it to the United States in 1922. The Molto Dolce was one of only a handful of Stradivari violins that survived with its original neck. It is blocked out at the base of the neck, with oxidation showing from the three original nails. It was very rare indeed.

Antonio Stradivari set up business for himself in 1680, though his early violins are generally considered inferior to those made between 1698 and 1720. While many of his techniques are still not fully understood by modern science, it is known for sure that the wood used included spruce for the harmonic top and internal parts and maple for the back, strip and neck, and that the wood was treated with several types of minerals, including potassium borate (borax), sodium and potassium silicate, and bianca (a varnish composed of Arabic gum, honey and egg white).

Fiona sat down to collect herself. She pulled out the black book from her purse and looked up the number. She dialed it and on the second ring he picked up.

"Hello?" The deep voice was familiar to Fiona.

"George, I know where Molto Dolce is."

"Then sweetie, let's go get it." He answered.

"After my concert next weekend. Can you make the arrangements?"

"Where are we going?"

"Preston Hall."

"You're joking."

"I wish I were." She hung up and braced herself against the counter. She was sweating and a little disoriented. There was so much to think about.

There was a lot of excitement surrounding the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital's upcoming concert. It was the grand return of Fiona Dacey after her tragic circumstances and she was to perform, not only her signature work, but some surprises. Not even Lisa Cuddy or her boyfriend, Rivers, knew what she was going to do. The arrangements had been made through Sherry. There were high rollers flying in from New York, and Chicago for the concert. Scalpers were getting up to 5,000 for the orchestra section. Fiona had given House and his team tickets, Wilson a ticket, the other five had been given to friends of Fiona.

Fiona stayed in Trenton for the last four nights to run through dress rehearsals with the orchestra. House had driven over Friday night and stayed with her in her room. She was so tired that she was asleep before House could initiate sex. He realized that it would not be a good idea to wake her, he would just have to wait.

The next morning House woke up and she wasn't in bed. He rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling wondering where the hell she had gotten off to? The bathroom door opened and out stepped Fiona in a pair of boy style panties and black mules. House took a deep breath. Her breasts and her lips and her hair and her legs were all stunning. He sat up on his elbows and looked at her approvingly.

"Thought I had abandoned you?"

"I was sucking my thumb and wondering where you were. Come here." He patted the bed.

"I don't know, I think you need to be teased."

"It's been five days ...isn't that a big enough tease?"

"Oh, poor boy, suck it up. Tonight's my big night and I wanna play." she smiled, "I have three pieces of clothing on. Answer a question right and a piece of clothing comes off, answer it wrong and I put something on. First one, what is my horoscope sign?"

"Let's see. I remember that you were born in the summer...Leo? Cancer? Libra? No, Cancer."

"Oooh. You get one mule..." She kicked off the mule. "What is the name of my Stradivarius?"

"Molto Dolce. Much sweetness."

Her jaw dropped, "How did you know that?"

"I am a keen observer and remember just about everything I read."

She kicked off the mule. "Well, for the final article of clothing, who is the most interesting man I've met."

"Not fair, that's subjective...you could change it even if I get it right."

"But I won't. It's a trick question."

"You've met so many famous and important men that it can't be any of them, how do you pick one of them over another. I think you think it's me."

She pretend to hit a buzzer, "aaaaa..sorry but--" She paused, "I'm getting naked now!" She pulled down her panties and slipped under the sheets and up next to him.

It was great to have her body back next to his. The smell, the warmth, the silky hair on the back of her neck. He touched her breasts and immediately his blood pressure went up in anticipation. He wondered what it was about her that he craved so badly while they were apart. If he let himself think about it, he realized he had missed her, really missed her and it had only been four days.

They made love like teenagers...groping and fumbling and laughing and hugging. "God I missed you. Did you miss me?" She asked him innocently.

"I was busy, but I did think about you a lot...when I wasn't busy."

She was a little crestfallen by his answer, but she understood. When he had a patient he was focused and had little time for anything else. She understood all of that.

After a half hour, he took her in his arms and pulled her on top of him and kissed her. "I missed you."

She smiled and kissed him again. They made love again, only this time it was slow and sweet with Fiona on top and House watching her the whole time. He loved the way she looked when she had sex. It was as if she was playing her violin, she felt it all the way through her body.

At nine thirty she had to leave for her final rehearsal. House got cleaned up and walked around Trenton. He had lunch and then saw a movie. He returned to the room at 4:30 p.m. ,surprised to find Eric Clapton and a woman in their suite.

"Greg, this is my wife, Melia. Melia, this is Dr. Gregory House. He's the doctor who saved Fiona."

"Glad to meet you. So, you saved her and now you two are spending time together?"

"Yes. I've tried getting rid of her, but she like fly paper, she just keeps sticking to my hands."

"I find it amusing because Fiona isn't very sentimental about men and she was practically gushing about you this afternoon."

"This afternoon? Did I miss her?"

"No, we were down at the hall. She was almost done practicing when we left. I'm sure she's on her way here. We're going to have a light snack before the program and eat afterwards." Eric told House.

"Then I ought to get in my tux. She likes to pretend that I'm the naughty waiter and she's found a fly in her soup."

Clapton smiled, "We'll be going to our room. Let her know that we'll meet you downstairs in the bar at 6:30 p.m. Nice seeing you Greg."

"You too Eric. Nice meeting you Melia. See you soon." He was surprised to find that Eric Clapton had come in for the concert.

Not five minutes later she walked through the door with her violin. He was standing near the mirror in his white shirt, boxers and socks on. He was tying his bow tie and when he turned to look at her she thought he looked very handsome, even without trousers or a jacket.

"If I didn't need to get ready I'd jump your bones again."

"I'd let you."

She ran into the bathroom and showered. When she came out he was sitting on the edge of the bed putting on his shoes. She proceeded to get dressed. Her hair had grown to just below her ears and so she wore it behind them. Stopping at the desk, she retrieved her diamonds from the hotel safe. He sat down in the chair and watched her as she put on her makeup. She took off her robe and she was standing in her demi-cup bra and red panties. She put on her diamonds and said, "Do you think I could get away with playing in this?"

"You'd have my attention."

She proceeded to put on the dress which was incredibly beautiful on her. It was a rich turquoise and it cris-crossed in the front defining her waist and hips. The top just grazed the top of the bra. She was so lovely that he grabbed his cane and made his way across the room.

"If you think you are going to touch me, forget it. I don't have time to recreate this." He kissed the top of her breasts instead and she let him. Fiona grabbed her wrap and her violin. They left for the bar to meet the Claptons.

At the auditorium, House joined Wilson and the team in the lobby. The brochure for the program announced that there would be a guest musician who would appear last after the first two classical pieces. Lisa and Rivers joined them. Lisa was incredibly excited and House noticed something different.

"Wow, I'm blinded by something...oh wait, it's that behemoth on your finger. Is that a ring?" he pointed to a rather large diamond ring on her left ring finger.

"Rivers asked me to marry him tonight."

"Oh my God!!" Cameron was excited and happy for her. The others shook Rivers' hand and gave Lisa a kiss on the cheek. House kissed Lisa and told Rivers, "You may have bitten off more than you can chew but congratulations!"

Lisa and Rivers had box seats and so they departed for them. The rest went to the orchestra section. The orchestra took their seats and the conductor, John Peter Holly, appeared on stage. The audience clapped when he bowed. After the clapping died down Fiona came from behind the curtain to take the stage. The audience was immediately on its' feet clapping and whistling. Fiona bowed several times and tried to get the audience to behave, but she had to simply wait it out. After five minutes the audience took their seats and the conductor started the piece.

House was so proud of her. She played so well that he couldn't detect a single flaw. She was swaying with the music, her eyes closed and her fingers dancing. The audience didn't cough or move or make a sound. When she was done with both pieces, the audience went into overdrive and there were several standing ovations. Ten bouquets of dozens of red roses were brought to her. One of the dozen were from House, although she wouldn't know this until later when she read the cards.She took a rose out of the first dozen that had been put into her arms. She handed it to a man in the first row with instructions. The flower was passed back from row to row until it reached House, who looked slightly embarrassed but grateful. He smiled at her. There was an intermission as the orchestra was dismissed and the stage reset. No one had any idea of what to expect. House admitted that even he didn't know.

Wilson turned to him and said, "You lucky bastard."

After the intermission everyone took their seats. The auditorium was quiet. The silence was broken by a Stratocaster playing the first refrains of "Layla." The curtain opened and Eric Clapton was standing by the mike in a black shirt, black pants and black tie. He was playing bass. Walking up from the back of the stage was Fiona, dressed in tight leather pants, leather vest and black boots playing the lead guitar.

The audience jumped to their feet screaming and shouting. Some of the older audience members left, but most of the audience stayed and rocked out. She was perfect and you could tell that Eric was having a great time with her. Eric was also very proud of her and her playing. They played some of Eric's new blues songs and after three songs, the band, Eric and Fiona took a final bow. There was a curtain call and Eric and Fiona played Jimi Hendrix, "All Along the Watchtower." The screaming and clapping went on for fifteen minutes and finally Fiona came out onto the stage and thanked the audience and gave a very passionate speech for donations to PPTH. She bowed, waved at the fans and left the stage.

House, the Team and Wilson made their way backstage. Lisa, Rivers and Melia were already in the dressing room with Eric, Sherry and Fiona. Fiona was behind a curtain changing. House knocked on the door and Eric opened it up.

"Greg! Come on in." He opened the door for the group. It was a large dressing room, usually used by a troupe, but it suddenly got crowded. Eric had a coke and Sherry started pouring champagne for everyone else.

Fiona stuck her head out from the curtain, "Hi everyone! I'll be out in a few minutes. Eric give Chase, Foreman, Cameron and Wilson an autograph so that they have something to sell on ebay."

"Where's some paper?"

"Sign their programs." She yelled.

House went over to the curtain and peeked in without saying anything. She was in her bra and panties and was starting to put on her dress.

"Hi." She said to him. "Did you like the program?"

"Perfect, I'm coming in..."

"No, let me get dress...Greg, there isn't room." But it was useless, he already had his hands around her waist and was pulling her next to him. "Greg...let me go so I can get dressed."

"Give me one really wet french kiss." He said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Go on Fiona, give him the kiss or we won't get out of here." Chase yelled.

"I know, Chase you give him the kiss and I can get finished dressing." She yelled back.

Everyone laughed. She gave him a look of annoyance and reached up and kissed him with tongue as he slipped a hand down the back of her panties.

"Ok, now get out.' She said firmly.

He adjusted his pants to accommodate the slight bulge, giving her a sign that he would have to wait a second, "I'm trying to think of brain surgery to make him behave. Ok, I've just taken the skull off...ah, yes...I can go now."

She finished dressing in her cocktail dress and came out from the curtain to the applause of her friends. The dress was slinky satin in Champagne and black lace. "Thank you. Are we ready? Where are we going for dinner?"

"Lisa and I are taking to you to "The Bernards Inn." Rivers answered. He was rather spectacular in his Armani tuxedo.

"Sounds great. "

Directions were given to those with cars while Eric, Melia, House, Sherry and Fiona took the limousine. When they arrived there was already a crowd outside and a crowd inside waiting for their arrival. They stepped out of the car to much applause. Fiona knew that this crowd, the outside crowd, was there to see Eric so she made a beeline for the restaurant door while Eric got out to screaming and applause. He signed a few autographs and then went to the restaurant door. The inside crowd, the people who probably paid PPTH good money to attend the after-theater dinner, would be waiting for her. Eric, Melia and Sherry opened the door first and entered the restaurant to great applause. A few seconds later House and Fiona entered and the patrons jumped to their feet clapping and yelling, "Bravo."

After everyone settled down, bottles of champagne arrived at their table, sent by the patrons. Lisa leaned over to House and Fiona, "The auditorium only seats 1800 but we managed to make 187,000 in profit from ticket sales. That will be split between diagnostics and oncology. We also received over 7.3 million dollars in donations, including Rivers' donation. That's the equivalent of the last three years. I can't thank you enough. The Board is over the moon."

Most of the Board was in the restaurant enjoying the night. Fiona was asked to play and Sherry brought her the Guarneri violin. She played a few short pieces and then someone asked her to play guitar. An acoustical guitar was handed to her. She tuned it and smiled at Eric..."See Eric, a tuned guitar." He waved back at her.

"The following song was originally suppose to be sung from a woman's perspective because it is about a brothel, not a gambling establishment, so here goes."

There is a house in New Orleans

They call the Rising Sun.

It's been the ruin of many a poor girl,

And me, O God, for one.

If I had listened what Mamma said,

I'd 'a been at home today.

Being so young and foolish, poor boy,

Let a rambler lead me astray.

Go tell my baby sister

Never do like I have done,

To shun that house in New Orleans

They call the Rising Sun.

My mother she's a tailor;

She sold those new blue jeans.

My sweetheart, he's a drunkard, Lord, Lord,

Drinks down in New Orleans.

The only thing a drunkard needs

Is a suitcase and a trunk.

The only time he's satisfied

Is when he's on a drunk.

One foot is on the platform

And the other one on the train.

I'm going back to New Orleans

To wear that ball and chain.

Going back to New Orleans,

My race is almost run.

Going back to spend the rest of my days

Beneath that Rising Sun.

There was a lot of applause and then Eric got up and sang several songs for the audience while Fiona ate her dinner; she was starved. The evening was perfect. House behaved for the most part except for the occasional remark about cleavage. After Fiona made the rounds and came back to the table, House pulled her down onto his good leg and gave her a very long kiss with his hand on the curve of her hip. The satin was cool and soft to his touch. She knew this was his way of peeing on the hydrant. She thought it was sweet, very alpha male, but sweet.


	3. Section 3

**Molto Dolce**

**Section 3**

The next day, a photo of House kissing Fiona with his hands on her hips showed up in the Sun Newspaper in England. She received several calls from people in England asking about her suitor. She told them all about House and said not to get their hopes up. She had packed up Eric and Melia last night and sent them back to New York with her thanks and love.

As soon as House left for work on Monday, Fiona grabbed her bags and started to pack. She was worried that he wouldn't leave, he was difficult to get up in the mornings. Once her bags were packed, she called a cab to take her to the airport. She was so nervous and worried. Locking the doors, she started down the steps with her bags when the entryway door opened and House walked inside. He took a double take, anger immediately registering on his face.

"Was I going to get a phone call? A post card? Or were you just going to close the door and leave?"

"I was going to drop by the hospital on my way to the airport." She lied.

"Yeah and I'm going to get a night with Angelina Jolie."

"I have to go. I promise I'll call you, please don't be upset..."

"Don't bother. I get the hint."

"No you don't get anything, and I don't have time to explain. I will call you, you can hang up if you want." She stormed by him. House watched her get into the cab, then made his way into the apartment to get the book he needed. He threw it across the room. Opening the desk drawer, he took out the key he had made from the one he had stolen earlier. The cane clacked as he climbed the stairs. He opened her door and put the key back in his pocket. He needed to find something that would tell him where she was going. The best shot was to get into her email. He went into her bedroom where the computer sat on her desk. The computer hummed when he turned it on, House praying that she didn't have a password. The screen popped up asking for one. He tried her birth date, her address, Eric's name, Crossroads, his name...this went on for a few minutes until it hit him like a ton of bricks. _What an idiot!_ He typed it in, m..o..l..t..o..d..o..l..c..e. Up popped the internet and email.

He looked through the email, there was one just entitled, "MD" which read:

Hey hot shot,

I've got your jet cleared for Gatwick. I'll meet you there. I have the plans for Preston Hall. Are you sure?

George

The reply email said,

98 sure. Thanks George. Love, Fiona.

House couldn't find anything else. So he knew she was in England and she was on her way to Preston Hall, wherever that was. But why?

He went through each of her trashcans. In the kitchen he found the trash and started picking through it. He didn't find anything that told him why she was there but he found something that made his heart stop. "Shit." He was holding the empty box of a pregnancy test.

He looked for the stick or wand or whatever, but he couldn't find it. He left the apartment and went down to get his book, making it back to the hospital before noon, but couldn't concentrate. He found the patient and the disease boring. It was like shooting fish in a barrel, an easy diagnosis of sarcoidosis.

"Lisa, I'm taking off for a week, maybe more."

"No you're not."

"Oh, I think so. Fiona left today for England and she wants me to join her." He was so good at lying.

"She left for England? That's rather sudden isn't it?"

"She's an artist."

"What about your patient?"

"Recovering."

"I heard there's another one coming in..."

"I have an international cell phone. I need to go."

"Alright, you have ten days." Lisa only agreed because it involved Fiona and she didn't want Fiona pissed off at her.

He went home and packed his bags. He had to pay a fortune for his ticket, but they bumped him to executive class for free.

Before he took the cab to the airport, House did some research online about Preston Hall. It was almost due east of Gatwick airport just fifteen miles northeast of Tunbridge Wells.

The Domesday Book mentions Preston Manor near Malling, suggesting that a dwelling stood here in the 11th century. The termination of the name in 'ton' suggests Saxon origins. Henry I (1100-35) gave the manor to the monks of the church of St Andrew at Rochester. On Symonson's map of Kent, dated 1596, it was named Preston. After E. L. Betts purchased Preston manor in 1848 and demolished the old home, he created a sumptuous Victorian country mansion among elegant gardens. The Brassey family, who were generous benefactors to the church and village, then purchased it.

Towards the close of the 19th century, graceful deer grazed over the timbered parkland, which extended north to the river. Originally, flat meadow formed of alluvial silt, the land sustained elms, chestnuts, ash, larch, oaks and cedars. Many such trees were felled in recent years.

Preston Hall had been purchased in 1999 by Jergen Burkhard, a German industrialist who was well known for his collection of violins and violas. It was known that he had an early Stradiveri, but not one of the highly valued ones of the prized period. He had attempted to purchase one for years but had been unsuccessful, having been outbid in each auction. He had wanted "The Hammer" which had sold for 3.4 million in early 2006 but he didn't have the cash liquidated at the time to go higher than 3.0 million.

House proceeded through customs and made his way to the Alamo car rental office. He wasn't looking forward to driving on "the wrong side." Renting an automatic had cost more too, but he didn't feel like hassling with a clutch. He didn't really have a plan except to get to Preston Hall. He would figure the rest out then.

George and Fiona sat in the car outside of Preston Hall. "The best plan is to take him off guard. Distract him and let me get downstairs."

"Great, I guess I know how to distract him, but it makes me feel creepy." Fiona winced.

Jergen was a good looking guy but he had always given Fiona the feeling that he could crush you as easily as make love to you. It was as if he had nothing in his eyes except a need to have the best in everything. As a child growing up in Hamburg, Jergen had played the violin but he had been quickly eclipsed by Christian. As a result, Jergen had used his parent's limited trust fund and invested it into technology at just the right time. He also got out of technology at just the right time. He continued to play the market and had an uncanny knack of picking the right stocks at the right time. But one had to give him his due, he worked hard at evaluating the market. He read and met with people all the time to evaluate the best stock values. Jergen did his homework.

The one thing Jergen wanted was one of the rare and beautiful Stradaveri from the later years. He especially wanted one between 1700-1710. He had tried to buy "Emilani" from Sophia Mutter but she had turned down his offer of 2.3 million, which at the time was the highest offer on a violin ever made. Several months later he offered Fiona 2.6 million for "Molto Dolce" but she told him not to even bother; it was part of her soul.

The one thing about Jergen is that he had always made generous offers to buy the violins, which is why Fiona had never suspected him. There were currently twelve stolen Stradiveri violins in the world, including Fiona's and "Le Maurien," one of the early 18th century violins There were only 31 Stradiveri violins made during the coveted period and only Fiona's had been stolen. Le Maurien was made in 1714.

"How do I look?" She asked him. She was dressed in a skirt and top that was very form fitting and cut low to reveal the round pert breasts for which Fiona was famous.

"Good enough." George answered, "If he doesn't want to eat you up in that outfit, he's gay."

"Oh, I already know from experience that he's not gay."

"You've slept with him?"

"Let's just say that we came very, very close. If we hadn't been interrupted by Sherry, who dragged me out of his bedroom kicking and screaming during one of his famous parties, I would have known him intimately. He had the best Coke in Europe."

"'Hooray for Sherry." George said, "I was able to get his security system information from Lloyds. He has a curtain PIR system with a miniature infrared detector which provides for a very narrow curtain beam of protection establishing a protective security zone in front of valuable objects on display. The sensor constantly measures the ambient temperature of all objects placed within its field of view. When an intruder enters the protective field of view the sensor will detect a rapid change or differential in temperature and will activate its alarm output. I'll need time to raise the ambient temperature to 98.6 F so give me thirty minutes once we're in. I'll get out here, you drive up the driveway in about fifteen minutes. Ok?" George got out and grabbed a backpack from the rear seat.

He patted the side of the car and started making his way clandestinely for Preston Hall.

Fiona waited fifteen minutes and drove up the drive. She felt cold inside, frightened. She knocked on the door and looked at her watch which read 7:30 p.m. It was still a little light out, typical for Britain in April. In another month it would stay light until 9:30 p.m. She trusted George, when he said he needed ten minutes, he needed ten minutes, if he said fifteen, then fifteen was needed. George had told her he was going to need a total thirty minutes, so she had to distract Jergen and his staff for thirty minutes.

George was a strange breed. He had been a world famous art thief until he met Maxine Weathers. Maxine was a devout Christian who refused to marry George unless he stopped stealing. George turned to the insurance companies, including Lloyds of London and told them that he could recover valuable art for them, for a price of course. That price was 10 of the insured value. As is true of most art thieves, George was devoted to art, all forms of it. In an appreciation of her talent, George had sent Fiona an original copy of Copeland's "Two Pieces for Violin and Piano", which he had actually bought, not stolen. She invited him backstage one night and they had been friends ever since. Fiona found his knowledge of art and music to be unlimited. He knew more about violins and violin compositions than she did.

Fiona rang the bell to the front door. She was greeted by a maid and allowed to enter the foyer while the maid summoned Jergen. Approximately five minutes later, a very blonde Germanic Jergen appeared from the library with arms open and a sly smile.

"Fiona, darling, it is so good to see you. What are you doing here? I thought you were performing in Princeton?"

"I had to come to England to work out tour details. We're thinking about playing at a private event at Hever Castle. I knew Preston Hall was just a short drive so I hope you don't mind that I stopped by out of the blue. I was bored in Tunbridge Wells."

"Not at all. I'm sure we can keep you entertained." He walked over and took her jacket, "You look spectacular as always. How are you since your unfortunate incident?"

"Much better, thank you." She stepped forward, towards him, close enough to signal that she was flirting with him. He smiled seductively at her and put his arm out to escort her.

"Let's go into my library. There's a very comfortable couch in front of a warm fire." He pulled the servant's rope and one showed up immediately, "What would you like to drink and are you hungry?"

"I am a little hungry, anything would be great. I'll take a gin and tonic."

"Bring us some finger sandwiches and anything else that might be available to eat." Jergen was about 6 feet tall and very fit. He wasn't thin, but he wasn't overweight at all.

Fiona still felt something odd about him and was hoping that thirty minutes would fly by.

She sat down on the couch and he practically sat in her lap. He put his hand on her knee. "Did you come to finish what you started five years ago? You know Fiona, I have always been attracted to you and have wanted you in my bed ever since I saw you play Brahms so elegantly on Molto Dolce. Your body is a piece of art and you know I always prize the best."

"How lovely Jergen..."

His hand came up her skirt and between her thighs. She felt dirty but knew that this was the best way to keep him occupied. She leaned back into the corner of the couch and he continued up and under her panties. She was dry and she knew it. She was pretending to be excited, but her body never lied. She moved so that he couldn't discover the truth, when they were interrupted by the maid's knock and then entry.

She had a tray with drinks and some crudities, "I'll be back with the sandwiches but sir, there's someone coming up the driveway."

"Well, apparently this is my night for unannounced visitors. Excuse me my dear, hopefully I can get rid of this visitor quickly." He got up to follow the maid to the front door. The library door was open and Fiona heard the doorbell followed by the door being opened.

Jergen's voice echoed through the foyer and into the library, "Yes, are you lost? How can I help you."

"Is Fiona Dacey here?"

Fiona immediately recognized House's voice. Her heart started to race. It was one thing for her to put her neck out on the line, another for House to be here and maybe be caught in this very dangerous game.

"Who are you and why do you want Fiona Dacey?"

"Gregory House and my relationship to Fiona is none of your fucking business. Now is she here?"

"Come this way." Jergen realized that this was a desperate man who would do anything to get what he wanted. Jergen was in no mood to argue, but he was getting worried. Something was up.

House and his cane followed Jergen into the library. Fiona stood up and looked at House as he walked through the doorway.

"I see you do know this man. Well can I ask what is going on?" Jergen could tell by the pain on Fiona's face that the angry man had some hold on her.

"Greg, go home, I'll call you."

"Yeah, I'll just get in my Radio Flyer and take off for Princeton. I found this in the trash." He pulled out the empty pregnancy test package. "Unless you get off on peeing on things, can you explain this to me?"

Jergen moved towards a chest of drawers. "This is getting interesting."

"I will talk to you later, can you please leave. Jergen and I have something to discuss." she pleaded.

"We do? Amazing, before you got here I had my hand up her skirt and now I am suppose to be discussing something with her. I suspect it was whether I liked it with her on top or doggie style."

House switched his anger from Fiona to Jergen in a matter of seconds. "Are you screwing der Fuhrer here? I' m disappointed, everyone knows Germans are big pricks with little dicks. Sorry buddy, but it takes a man to satisfy her, believe me, I know." House started to walk towards Fiona who was just shaking her head.

"Greg, get out of here before you start something you can't stop."

"_Are you pregnant_?" He screamed at her.

"Yes Fiona, tell us." Jergen said as he took something out of one of the drawers. House and Fiona both looked at Jergen standing and holding the Ruger at them. House got between his aim and Fiona. "Oh my, an American with chivalry. You don't see that everyday. So Fiona, before I put an end to this little farce, tell us if you're pregnant."

"No, I'm not pregnant." She said. House turned around and she could see he was going to say something argumentative so she gave him the meanest look she could and said, "If you know what is good for you, you'll shut that fucking mouth of yours right now."

House saw the look and it stopped him in his tracks. He shut his mouth.

"That's good, I would hate screwing a pregnant woman. But something tells me you aren't here to be screwed or to see me. Let's all take a walk." He motioned with he gun for them to go through the door into the foyer. "Darling, I'm sure you remember how to get upstairs to my collection so, you lead the way." Fiona turned and started up the stairs as slow as she could.

She started talking as loud as possible so that George could hear, "Jergen, I don't understand why you are holding a gun on me...what have I done to you?"

"I'm not sure, but we're going to see if there is anything wrong with my collection."

She turned to the right and entered through a door and into a room that, to the skin, was obviously controlled environmentally. The temperature was 68 degrees, the humidity was a little lower than the very wet English air, but not by much. The violins and violas were kept at a humidity that didn't dry and crack them but not so high as to warp them. He walked them over to a wall and pressed a button, a hidden door opened behind a fake armoire. They went inside the room that Fiona had never seen when she had been here before, it was a room without windows. She immediately saw "Le Maurien," sitting sweetly in a display case. She wanted to cry. The pain of losing this violin had caused the assistant to the violinist to commit suicide. She turned and looked in the next case and she threw herself at the display case, setting off alarms, 'Molto Dolce, Molto Dolce...how could you, you asshole?" She started crying and screaming at Jergen. House limped over to her and held her to restrain her.

"Great, you've done it now. The alarms have gone off. I must call the police and let them know it is a false alarm. Come on, move out so we can get to a phone."

He kept the gun on them while he dialed the local police. "Yes, this is Jergen Burkhard, it's a false alarm. The code is 'Schwarzenegger.' Yes, we will be more careful in the future, thank you." He hung up and looked at Fiona. Fiona couldn't handle it, she was sobbing in House's arms. Now House knew why she was there. What a fool she had been, to try and get it back on her own. Jergen motioned for House to take Fiona out into the hall.

"Since I have to shoot the two of you, I should probably do it outside, somewhere in the woods. Let's get going, I don't want to clean up blood in here."

They started down the steps again and House allowed Fiona to get a few steps in front of him to give him some room. House took his cane and twirled it so fast that Jergen didn't have time to react. The cane came down on Jergen's head, knocking him back. House took the head of the cane and knocked the gun out of his hand and yelled, "_Fiona run...get help_."

She didn't want to leave House. He couldn't move as fast as her. "I'm not leaving. She turned and raced back up the stairs to try and grab the gun which had landed up the steps. Jergen started to crawl quickly up the stairs towards the gun but House brought his cane down on his arm, breaking it and his cane. Jergen screamed and pulled his arm towards him. House put his arm out to stop Fiona's progress up the steps.

"_Get out...i"m right behind you...now_!"

She looked at the writhing Jergen and realized he had been slowed down considerably, maybe enough to let them escape. She turned and ran to the bottom of the stairs as House made his way down, limping without his cane with the use of the stair rail. He reached the bottom and she took his arm to give him support. They crossed the foyer and to the front door when she heard the report of a gun. It hit her in the arm, but she hardly felt it because of the adrenalin. She opened the door and they had just exited when the gun went off again. She was shocked to see four police cars in the drive and police rushing at them with guns fixed in their direction.

"The guy you want just shot me." She showed them the bloody arm. The police started to move inside. Jergen was at the door with the gun when he saw the police. He tried to slam the door but they were already pushing it back knocking him down to the floor.

House looked around, "How did the police know to come?"

"George probably called them." She looked around for George but didn't see him. Since he didn't want the police to know he was in England, she doubted he was going to make an appearance any time soon.

The police gave her some first aid and had her sit in one of the patrol cars until the ambulance arrived. She told them about the stolen violins being kept in a hidden room. Since she couldn't show them they asked House to take them back in and show them the room. He explained that his cane had been broken and so they brought him a rather large British umbrella to lean on. He went back in and took them up to the hidden room.

The detective in charge asked House, "Are these Stradivarius's?"

"Very rare ones. They're worth millions. That one is Fiona Dacey's, the woman who was shot. They almost killed her when they took the violin."

"Ah that explains a lot."

Later in the hospital, a solicitor showed up. He had been called by Stephen Pugh, it was his cousin, Michael Pugh. "Stephen told me to tell you that we are going to be filing suit against Jergen for conspiracy to steal the violin and cause great bodily harm. He also said that by the time you're done, you'll own his violin collection."

The arm wound worried Fiona. It was in her bow arm, the right one and if it severed anything important, it could effect her playing. The doctor came in and saw a very worried woman and an agitated man.

"What kind of excuse for a hospital is this? She's been waiting half an hour for a doctor to see her." House was fuming.

"And you are her husband?"

Fiona spoke up, "No, my ball and chain. He is also a doctor so be prepared to answer to him, he doesn't like to be ignored."

"We need to get an xray of that."

House wasn't sure that she had told the truth about the pregnancy test so he asked her, "Are you pregnant?

The doctor looked at her and asked, "Are you pregnant?"

"No. The home pregnancy test was Sherry's, not mine. She had a one night stand and was worried. Did you come all the way to England because you thought I might be pregnant?"

"I came because you left me a puzzle."

She started laughing and shaking her head. "House, you are...you are amazing."

The sister walked in with a wheelchair and Fiona got into it. She was wheeled down to xray. After the xray was takend, Fiona was wheeled back upstairs and a new doctor entered. "Hi, I'm Professor Wingfield and I'll be taking over your case." In England, Professors are the high rung of the ladder in the medicine. Fiona wasn't surprised that a Professor had taken over her case. She suspected that House had been making a fuss and this was the result.

"You have some muscle damage but I think your tendons are going to be ok. You will lose some strength initially in your arm but it will get better with some physical therapy. By the way, I am a huge fan and I have your CD here, could you please autograph it for me?"

She autographed the CD and then another doctor popped in with a calendar. He asked her to autograph December. House smiled to himself and wondered if the good doctor had been fantasizing about December like he had. She autographed it, "To Peter, You Naughty Boy. Yours, Fiona Dacey." He left in a flurry of excitement.

After getting out of the hospital, she went back to her room in Tunbridge Wells. House drove her but he was silent most of the way.

"_What_?" She couldn't stand his silence.

"I'm mad at you."

"About the pregnancy test?"

"No you moron. If you had left when I told you, you wouldn't have been shot."

"I couldn't leave you."

"Oh, come on, this isn't Hollywood. You were hurt, those were real bullets. I did what I did to prevent you from getting hurt, but you had to play martyr."

"Ok, I promise, if we get shot at from now on I won't go back to get you. Ok?"

"Deal."

"Now, how did you get into my apartment?"

House just smiled.

George met her at the hotel in Tunbridge Wells. "Thank God I heard the doorbell ring. I couldn't find anything but now I understand there was a secret room. I was hiding in the bedroom when you were coming up the stairs. I snuck down and called the police from his library and then got out of there. From now on, I make sure I have a gun."

"Thanks George, I'll send you the check."

"I'm just going to charge my expenses Fiona. Dr. House did the lions share of work here."

House flew home with Fiona in her jet. She was informed by the British consulate that Molto Dolce would be returned to her within a month. She was excited at the thought of having her baby back in her arms.

While they were having lunch on the jet she asked House, "Why did you put yourself between me and the gun?"

"I keep asking myself that question. I have no clue." He stuck a piece of fruit in his mouth.

"Ok, don't answer that. I guess I'll be canceling my San Francisco and Los Angeles gigs until I can get better."

"Are you going to stay in Princeton?"

"Do you want me to stay in Princeton?"

"Let's not play this game...you know the one where you fish around for my feelings and I dodge the bait."

"I plan to stay in Princeton for awhile." Fiona smiled.

"Cool. Are you part of the mile high club?"

"Would you be upset if I said yes?"

"Let me rephrase it, would you like to be on my mile high list?" He raised his eyebrows up and down.

"I thought you'd never ask...we have options...the couch, the bathroom or the chair?"

"I like comfort...the couch is appealing to me." House pointed to the couch.

She hit the com button, "Mildred, can you take our trays now and could you give us some privacy until I call?"

Mildred came in smiling and grabbed the trays and left a bottle of water.

House got up with his new, stylish cane purchased in Tunbridge Wells and went over to the couch. He motioned for her to come over. She got up and went over to him. He brought her down onto his good leg.

He was unbuttoning her blouse, "Don't do this again."

"The mile high thing?"

"No, run off without saying goodbye." He was pleased to see that her bra was a front loader and with a quick flick he was staring at his favorite breasts in the whole world. "Damn, these are beautiful." House reached up and cupped her right breast in his hand. He helped her take off her blouse and bra. He nuzzled in-between her breasts and then kissed them. He started undoing her pants. Fiona stood up and turned around towards him and dropped her pants. He then proceeded to pull the blue satin panties she was wearing down to her knees. He looked up and gave her a big grin. "Gorgeous."

His t-shirt slipped up over his head. Fiona kneeled down and undid his belt, unbuttoned his pants and then pulled down the zipper. He slipped out of the trousers and the boxers. She straddled him and kissed him deeply. His hands ran down from her shoulder to the cheeks of her ass. She took him and guided him, moving up and down slowly while staring in his eyes. Her hips moved in small circles while she continuing the up and down movements. He closed his eyes and started moving up and down with her rhythm. House closed his eyes as the speed of their dance picked up. He opened his eyes again and looked into hers. They smiled together as they both began to feel the pleasure of the movements. He clenched his teeth and just when he thought it couldn't get any better, they hit turbulence and the seat belt light went on. They were in no position to put one on. They found that the turbulence added sensations they hadn't expected. Within minutes they were both hanging on to each other and trying to muffle the sounds of their mutual climax. When it was over they started laughing as the turbulence got worse.

"We better buckle up." They both tried to put on their underwear while the jet rocked. Fiona had her panties and House's t-shirt on. He managed to get his boxers on and then they scrambled for the seats and the seat belts. The plane was being tossed quite a bit and they were still laughing.

Fiona shook her head, "I can see our obituaries, 'They laughed all the way to their deaths as the plane crashed during massive turbulence.'"

The turbulence subsided and they finished dressing. When the seatbelt sign was turned off they went back over to the couch and laid down to spoon. House kissed her ear and neck several times.

"How is your arm feeling?"

"The pain killer is wearing off, but it's not too bad."

They both fell asleep until the stewardess came and woke them for the landing. They got into their seats and once again, buckled up. When they got home House went into his apartment and she followed him.

"Get your things and come upstairs to my apartment." She told him.

"Why don't you get your things and come down here. I have to work in the morning."

"Yeah, but my bed is nicer."

He thought about it and grabbed his clothes, toothbrush and clippers for his beard , then climbed the stairs to her apartment. After opening the door, they went straight into her bedroom. She took another pain killer before they climbed in bed. Fiona scooted over to his side, falling asleep in his arms. He fell asleep a few minutes later, but not before he thought to himself how natural this felt, holding her. In the morning it was House who left her in bed while he got up, took a shower and got ready for work. He knew that the painkiller was causing her to sleep in later than usual. He had been there, done that.


	4. Section 4

**MOLTO DOLCE SECTION 4**

House had only been gone four days and was able to join the team in diagnosing the new patient. Lisa asked House how Fiona was . The shooting and recovery of the violins had made world news. House had been credited, rightfully with saving Fiona.

"Nice work Superman." Lisa said as she entered House's office a few minutes after he got into the hospital. "Just don't go getting into these situations again."

"Talk to the broad...she's got a deathwish."

"How's her arm, is she going to be able to play?"

"Yeah, but we don't know how well yet."

"Tell her I will stop by and see her soon." She started out of the office and then stopped, "House, putting your life at risk for someone else is usually something you do for someone you love. How do you feel about Fiona?"

"We're having a good time together. That's all I have to say about it. Thanks for your concern."

"Behave. She's had it rough lately."

Over the next three months Fiona had a personal trainer come in and help her build up the muscle in her arm and to work out the rest of her body. House had practically moved into her apartment including having a key to the apartment that she had given him. She would cook for him, clean his clothes, pick up after him and of course have sex on demand. She didn't mind any of it for now. She had never had a relationship like this and it was all new and fun for her. Since she was injured the concerts had been canceled and she didn't have to worry about touring. She was practicing but it was still uncomfortable. Her agent was going crazy. Fiona hadn't made him any money for quite some time.

"When can we plan your next tour?" Jon asked.

"I'd say January." She plopped herself down into the chair.

"You look relaxed these days." He said. He had known Fiona for fifteen years and she had always been wired, rather edgy, as if she couldn't sit down or relax for a moment.

"I guess I am. It's nice to not have any commitments or have to be somewhere.

June arrived at PPTH and in a few days it would be House's birthday. Wilson and House had taken their trays and were sitting next to the wall in the cafeteria. Wilson watched as House ate a cheeseburger and french fries.

Wilson was observing his friend, "You're putting on weight." House gave him a dirty look. "No, it's not bad. You were getting really thin but you look a little healthier now. Domestic life suits you."

"She's not a bad cook."

"When is she going on tour?"

"January." House was chewing his cheeseburger with vigor.

Wilson looked down at his salad and thought to himself that he hadn't seen House so content. It was good to see him enjoying something for once. He wondered how long it would last.

"You're going to have to buy all new clothes if you continue to gain weight. Maybe for your birthday we can all pitch in and buy you a new belt to go around your new girth."

"Yeah and maybe I can find a new muzzle for that mouth."

"What are you doing for your birthday?"

House shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you want for your birthday? I'm thinking slippers and a pipe? Or soap on a rope and an electric drill?"

"Laugh, but at least I'm getting some. What are you getting?" House asked.

"That reminds me, are you guys going to Cuddy's engagement party?"

"She's been engaged for over a month so I don't understand why we're just now getting around to celebrating it." he looked around, observing the coming and going of the staff, "Yeah, we're going."

"Want me to pick you guys up? I'm taking Cameron."

House almost choked on his cheeseburger. "A date?"

"I asked her if she would like to go with me and she said yes."

"WOW...you are a poor substitute for me. You aren't even broody or ...well you are damaged...I guess you'll do."

"Look, usually Cameron and I get along except when Tritter was around. I thought maybe it might be nice to go together."

House threw his hands up, "Hey it's your funeral. Just remember, if she calls you Greg when you're having sex it's not my fault. I think we'll take out own transportation...let you have some alone time with Allison." House chuckled.

House got home to his apartment, grabbed some clothes and books and made his way upstairs. He opened the door but the apartment was quiet. He looked around and found Fiona fast asleep in the bedroom. She looked so small and sweet laying on the bed. He closed the door and went into the kitchen and got himself a beer and started watching television. An hour went by and she finally emerged from the bedroom. Her hair was a little messed up and she looked groggy. She came over to the sofa and crawled up next to him and put her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her. They watched television for a few more minutes.

"So you took a nap, how long were you asleep?"

"I laid down to read at 4:00 p.m., what time did you get home?"

"4:30. Are we eating in or going out?" He asked.

"Let's get a pizza."

"Ok, I'll call it in. I know, everything but anchovies...right?"

"Yep."

"Cuddy's engagement party is Saturday. I assume we're going?" He asked.

"Yes, I thought you'd want to. When I went down to pick you up I stopped in to see her. She's so happy and so much in love. You know he bought her a puppy! He got her a pound puppy...isn't that sweet. He has all this money to buy any breed but he brings her home a puppy that needed a home. She named it McSteamy."

"You know, this is the third time I've come home and you've been asleep in the afternoon." He said.

"I know. I'm getting lazy. I did my physical therapy, a load of washing and I practiced for two hours. I just can't seem to find the energy to do anything more. You know, we're both putting on weight."

"Yeah, so I've been told and told and told."

"On you it looks good. On me I'll be chubby in a few more weeks. I guess tomorrow I'll have to talk to Raymond about doing more exercises."

"More sex. We need to have more sex. You don't eat when you're having sex and we'll be exercising."

"I never thought I'd say this, but I don't think I can take any more sex. You have a voracious appetite." She laughed.

"I think I need to go to sexual addiction rehab..."

"Sometimes Gregory House, you can be very romantic." She kissed his cheek and he fondled her breast. "Cute." She removed his hand and he smirked. She motioned for him to get up, "I'm hungry. Order that pizza."

He got up and ordered the pizza while she grabbed the remote and changed the channel. He sat back down, grabbed the remote control back and changed it back to the golf channel.

"Boring." She got up and went into the kitchen to get a glass of ice tea.

He heard her drop the glass and cry out, "Owww."

He grabbed his cane and went into the kitchen. She was sitting in the chair holding her foot which was bleeding from a cut. He grabbed a paper towel and sopped the blood so he could see the cut. It wasn't deep enough to need stitches.

"Where do you keep the antiseptic and bandages?"

"Under the bathroom sink." She pouted.

He went and got a washcloth, antiseptic and bandages. He came out and took care of her foot. While he was cleaning the wound he looked up at her face and it hit him. His stomach flipped and he swallowed hard; he was in love with her. It just dawned on him how much he would miss her when she was on tour.

She saw something in his face as he looked up. Something extremely tender, especially for House. There was no anger, no cynicism, no pain-- just kindness and gentleness. She smiled at him. He finished bandaging her and then got the broom and swept up the glass, threw it away. Reaching down, he kissed her lightly on her lips. The doorbell rang and House went to the door to get the pizza while Fiona got down two plates and some paper towels. He grabbed another beer and poured some tea into a glass for her. They went back out to the couch, ate their pizza and watched Tiger make par.

House wasn't sure what to do with his feelings. He wasn't good at expressing them and he wasn't good at dealing with them. He figured he would probably blow this relationship like he had blown all of them in the past. He was quiet for the rest of the night, watching tv as Fiona fell asleep on the couch with her head in his lap.

"Wake up sleepy head, time for bed." He shook her shoulder.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Kind of obvious--you're asleep and this is the couch, not your bed."

She got up and went to bed in a stupor. She fell back to sleep quickly. The next morning he was up again before she was. House dressed and went around to her side of the bed.

"Fiona." He shook her awake.

"Huh?"

"Fiona, you need to come in today for a blood test. We need to find out if you are anemic. You're sleeping a lot."

She sat up in bed. "I'm just tired because of the workouts. He has me doing a lot of arm work."

"Don't argue with me, either agree to come in today or I'll drag you in right now."

"I'll come in around noon and you can take me to lunch."

"Fine."

Around noon Fiona wandered into House's office but there was no one around. She sat down in the chair and put her feet up. About ten minutes later House and the team walked in and House looked down and saw Fiona. She was asleep. House poked her with his cane.

"Wake up."

Fiona looked up and smiled. "Hi. Did I fall asleep?"

"Cameron, I need for you to take some blood from Fiona and do an iron test, Serum iron, Ferritin, TIBC, CBC, White blood cell differential count."

"Anemic?" Cameron asked.

"She's sleeping a lot."

"Okay. Come on Fiona, let's go to the lab." Cameron motioned for her to follow.

"Hey, I thought I was going to get lunch?" Fiona asked House.

"You follow the nice doctor and if you're good and don't cry when she sticks you, I'll buy you ice cream in the cafeteria. Now run along." He shooed her out with his hand.

"How do you put up with him?" Cameron asked.

"He's good in bed." Fiona said seriously.

They both started laughing. Cameron took blood and sent the samples to the lab for testing. She asked Fiona, "Could you be pregnant?"

"No, I use the birth control ring."

"It's not the most reliable, especially in the third month, just before you change it."

"It's the only one that doesn't make me sick. I tried the pill and the IUD but I couldn't tolerate either of them."

"You could always make House wear protection."

Fiona started laughing. "That would require some planning and less spontaneity-I don't think that fits Greg's current modus operandi. But why don't you suggest it?"

"I see. Let's get back to the question I asked. When was the last time you had a period?"

"I'm not sure but I had some bleeding a week ago."

"Normal bleeding or spotting?"

"Not normal, I guess spotting. But then, I have been a little stressed and my periods are light when I'm stressed."

"Let's just take the test and find out."

"Cameron, I can't be pregnant."

"Would it be so bad?"

She wasn't sure how much she should share with a woman who was infatuated with the man she was in a relationship with. "I'm not sure how he feels about me. I mean, we get along and we have a good time together, but he's never said how he feels. I wouldn't want to bring a baby into the world without a father. I know it's done all the time, but while I'm on tour the baby would need a Dad."

"If you're pregnant what will you do?"

"First, if I _am_ pregnant, please don't share it with anyone, ok? And to answer your question, I don't know. I wouldn't want to tell Greg because if he said he cared about me, I would be thinking it was just because of the baby."

"Oh, I don't think House will say anything he doesn't mean. He'll let you know the truth, even if it's extremely painful."

"Maybe."

"Are you saying you might abort the baby if you're pregnant?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe, I wouldn't want to parent alone. Is that horrible?"

"No. I guess not. But make sure you know for sure how House feels about it before you do anything. I wouldn't want you to regret it."

"Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Run the tests."

They went back to the office and House was playing Full Metal Jacket on the computer. He barely looked up. "Just a minute...I've got him pinned down."

"You really are just a child, aren't you?" Fiona sighed.

He said nothing. A few seconds later he said, "Fuck." and hit the quit button. He jumped up, looked at Fiona standing by Cameron and said, "We can have a three way on Cuddy's couch or you can have an institutional lunch? I vote for the three way. "

"Mmmm, I can't wait for that institutional mash potatoes. I'm hungry."

"You're picking food over sex? This relationship is doomed. Okay, lead on McDuff, but I warn you, after you have the hospital meatloaf you're gonna wish you had chosen my meatloaf."

"Oh, spare me." She grabbed his hand and they made their way to the elevator. In the elevator he pulled her up to him and gave her a french kiss, much to the horror of the forty year old woman in the elevator and to the amusement of her fifteen year old son.

"Excuse me, but please control yourself." The woman said.

"I'm sorry, did you want me to give you one too? "

The fifteen year old doubled up with laughter. His mom slapped him upside the head.

"You might want to get off on the next floor, I plan on copping a feel." House smiled wickedly.

The elevator door opened and the woman grabbed her son and got off. House and Fiona continued down the floors to the basement. House whispered. "I could stop the elevator and we could make love right here." He was already groping her and kissing her.

"Hold your horses, this old mare is hungry."

"Okay, but don't you dare fall asleep before I get home. I'm having serious sex with you tonight."

They walked into the cafeteria and Lisa Cuddy waved Fiona over to her table.

"Fiona, get your lunch and join us."

Fiona chose a salad, pear and diet coke. House grabbed a Reuben sandwich and french fries. Fiona and House got to the cash register and Fiona looked at House. She then gave him a look that told him to get his wallet out. He responded by scrunching up his face like a child who's been told to clean his room, then pulling his wallet out of his back pocket and picking out a 20 to hand to the cashier.

"Dr. House, you're paying for both trays?" the cashier asked skeptically.

"Yeeessss."

"Both trays?"

"For God Sakes are you deaf?" House asked.

"He said he would buy me lunch." Fiona said sweetly.

"Well, I suppose hell has frozen over." The cashier said as she made change for House.

Fiona laughed at the scowling House and they went over to eat with Lisa.

"Lisa, I'm looking forward to your party tomorrow night. What's the dress code?"

"Cocktail. Yes, I'm very excited. We expect over 200 people tomorrow night. Rivers is rather popular."

Fiona smiled, "You are too."

They ate lunch and talked about the upcoming nuptials.

That night Fiona stayed awake and House had his serious sex. House was the first to fall asleep and Fiona had a chance to watch the snoring House sleep. She wanted to wake him and ask him if all of this was real to him or just a fun romp that would be over as quickly as it started. For some reason she was feeling weepy and worried about the two of them.

The next morning there was a phone call. Fiona woke up and picked the receiver up. "Hello?"

"Fiona. It's Allison."

"Yes?"

"Congratulations, you're pregnant."

Fiona said nothing. She thought she was going to pass out. She was dizzy and started sweating.

"Fiona? Are you there? Fiona?"

"Yes, I'm here." she finally said.

"You need to come in and schedule an appointment with an obstetrician."

"Uhhuh. Alright, thanks."

"Okay, I'll let you go, but do get in, okay?"

"Sure." Fiona hung up and laid back down.

An arm came over her breasts and then pulled her towards him. "Who was that?"

"My agent's assistant asking if I'd be interested in doing an interview for a magazine." she tried to sound calm.

He turned to her and raised his arm and kissed her breasts. "These breasts are even more beautiful than usual." He kissed them and then kissed her lips. "What's going on with them?"

"Whenever I gain weight it goes to my breasts first. We need to cut back on our food or up our exercise."

"I have some exercise planned right now. Get on top and we can have you do some jumping jacks."

She slipped on top and he took one look at her and then closed his eyes knowing that if he looked any longer this was going to go too fast. He still couldn't get enough of her smell, the temperature of her body next to his or her laughter after she reached orgasm. The sex was delicious and when it was over she got up to get them something to eat. She brought him breakfast in bed in the nude.

"Now this is how I like my breakfast in bed. Perfect."

"Greg, your birthday is Tuesday. I want to take you out for dinner, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm going to make reservations for 7:30. Please don't be late."

Saturday night was all about Lisa and Rivers. There was an announcement that the wedding would be in October and that they hoped everyone would save the date. Lisa was wearing a lovely form fitting red satin dress. Rivers was in an Armani suit. Lisa was giddy and drunk on champagne, going from table to table talking to the guests. When she got to House's table she smiled at Fiona.

"Fiona, girl, what are you doing with House? He's never going to love anyone but Stacy. I know where this is going, you're going to wake up a year from now and realize he's never said he loves you...and do you know why? Because he used all his love up on Stacy. Don't get me wrong, I've always had a soft spot for House, but he is never going to be able to give you the love you deserve. Right House? "

House grabbed Lisa's wrist, "You're drunk and you need to go back to your table and sit down." He looked at her and Lisa stared at him in disbelief, "Lisa go sit down."

Lisa left and went back to her table. House looked down at Fiona and could tell she was upset. He reached over and grabbed her hand. It was limp and she couldn't meet his eyes. He knew he should say something reassuring to her, tell her that Lisa was wrong and he did love her, but he couldn't get it to come out. He sat down and looked away from her.

They left early and were silent all the way home. Fiona got ready for bed and went in to brush her teeth. House crawled into bed on his side. She sat in the bathroom on the edge of the tub thinking it all over. She was six weeks pregnant and she needed to make a decision soon. Lisa knew House and she knew Stacy. She knew them when they were a couple and maybe she was right. She had no doubt that House cared about her, but she wasn't sure he loved her. Neither of them had said anything about loving the other. She felt conflicted, but she refused to cry.

Fiona had planned a special evening for House's birthday. She had bought him a new motorcycle, a Harley Davidson Sporster and a special motorcycle jacket to go with it. The reservations were at his favorite restaurant and she had already pre-ordered a birthday cake to be delivered to the table.

House was in the office when the phone rang, he answered, "Greg House."

"Hello Greg." Her voice rang in his head.

"Hello Stacy."

"I thought I would call and wish you a Happy Birthday. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. What about you?"

"Okay. I think about you. Do you ever think of me?"

"Stacy. Let's not go there. You're still with Mark, right?"

"Yes, but I still..."

"No Stacy, let's not go there, Thanks for the Birthday Wishes."

"Alright." She sounded sad, " Bye Greg."

"Bye Stacy." House was really upset by the phone call. It couldn't have come at a worse time, just a few days after Lisa's remarks. It was a reminder of how much he had failed Stacy and all the people he had cared about. He didn't like the way it made him feel, like a loser, like a freak. He grabbed his keys and walked to Wilson's office.

"Stacy just called, I need a drink. The Triumph?" He asked.

"It's your birthday, don't you have plans with Fiona?" Wilson asked.

"Later tonight...I've got time for a drink. C'mon." House nodded his head towards the street and Wilson got up, took off his lab coat and put on his suit coat, turned off the light in the office and followed House down the hall.

"Wait, I forgot your gift." He ran back in and got the small package and then they left. House rode his motorcycle and Wilson his car down to the local hangout and restaurant, "The Triumph." When they got inside Wilson ordered drinks and handed House his gift.

Inside were two tickets to the Philadelphia Animation Festival for September. They were passes for all three days complete with hotel reservations. House thought it was a great gift. Wildon always managed to buy him a great gift.

"Thanks, you know how much I enjoyed it four years ago. I really appreciate this."

They talked a little about the festival and then Wilson asked him, "What did Stacy want?"

"To say Happy Birthday and tell me she missed me. She wanted to know if I missed her."

"She knows how to pour gasoline on a fire. What did you tell her?"

"Not to go there."

"And after that you decided you needed a drink. So she got to you...she still has a hold on you doesn't she?"

"Gee Dr. Phil, what should I do?"

"House, don't keep going back and trying to make that work. You have a good thing now, don't mess with it."

"Yeah, well how long do you think it will take for me to screw this one up too?"

"You can't think like that. Fiona seems to tolerate your crap better than most. Be grateful."

They both looked up at the television in time to see the Phillies score two runs. They yelled along with other guys in the bar," Yeah...yeah..."

Between the beers, the game and their bantering, House didn't bother to look at his watch. He was having too great a time a great time catching up and having some "boy time" with Wilson. It had been a long time since they had just gone for drinks and House was having fun. When he did look at his watch, it was 8:39 p.m. He didn't bother calling, he knew he was already in trouble.

Fiona started calling around 6:45 when House didn't show. There was no one in the office and he wasn't answering his cell phone, neither was Wilson. She didn't have Allison's home phone or cell phone number so she had to call Lisa Cuddy. She hadn't spoken to Lisa since her engagement party and she still hadn't recovered from her caustic words.

"Lisa, it's Fiona."

"Ahggg. Fiona, I've been trying to get up the courage to call you and apologize for what I said."

"Lisa, can we talk about that later? I just wanted to know if you had any idea where Greg might be. We have plans for his birthday and he hasn't shown."

"His patient is doing well so I doubt seriously if he is at the hospital. I don't know where he would be. Have you tried Wilson?"

"He's not answering. Do you have Allison's home phone or cell phone?"

Lisa gave it to her and Fiona called to find out that House and Wilson had left around 5:00. Fiona tried both of their cell phones again, no luck. She left a message on both of them.

Around 9:00 p.m. Wilson went to take a leak. As soon as he left the bar area he reached into his pocket to call for messages. He was expecting a phone call from a nurse he was seeing. He heard Fiona's two messages and realized they had screwed up. Even drunk, Wilson could hear the hurt in Fiona's voice. He immediately called her.

"Fiona, it's Jim."

"Jim, do you have any idea where Greg is?"

"Yeah, we're here at the Triumph having drinks. He was upset when he got that call from Stacy and we came here for a drink. We just got carried away...I'll get him home soon."

"Stacy called him?"

Being drunk, Wilson didn't fully understand the import of his words, "She was asking him if he missed her, it upset him...he needed a drink. No big deal. We'll be home soon."

"Don't bother."

House and Wilson were too drunk to drive, so they took a cab to House's apartment with the idea that they would get Fiona to drive them back to the Triumph in the morning before work.

"You can have my bed downstairs." House fumbled with the keys to the entryway. In the middle of the entryway was a pile of clothes, books, toiletries...and just about everything that House had transported up to Fiona's apartment.

House said nothing to Wilson, but gave him a look that said, "I've really screwed up."

Wilson helped pick up the things and took them inside House's apartment. House turned around and went up the stairs. Wilson was tempted to take a cab to his place, but he thought after Fiona gave him a beating, House might need a friend.

"Hey, it's the birthday boy!!" House yelled as he opened the apartment door. A book came flying at his head. He was too drunk to duck in time and it hit him squarely in the head. "Woaaa...I'm sorry. We just started watching the game and I forgot about the time."

She was in her pajamas, sitting next to an arsenal of missiles that started flying fast and furious at House. Books, object d' art, shoes, and boxes of food went careening and, because he was a rather large "sitting duck" they connected.

"You always wanted to see one of my famous tantrums, well, here it is. You jerk, I set up a wonderful evening for you, buy you birthday presents and sit here waiting for you and you're off sulking over Stacy. I've been such a fool. Lisa was right. I can't compete with the great Stacy. I'll always be second in your mind, never quite living up to the beautiful Stacy. But you know, I don't have to compete with anyone. I'm good enough just the way I am and it's your problem if you can't see that. It's your problem if you can't love me, so get out."

In the slur of a drunk, House wagged his finger, "You're overreacting. Let me tell you what happened."

"_Gee greg, it's ten and I know what happened, you blew me off because you're girlfriend called you_. I don't need explanations, I just need for you to get out of here. _Now_."

When he tried to come towards her, the missles became more dangerous, they were heavier, made of glass and had more power behind them... "_Gettttttt ooouuutttt_."

Wilson could hear the screaming downstairs and was glad he wasn't House. Fiona sounded like a WWF wrestler on steroids. She was really wound up and from the sounds of all the things crashing in the apartment, House was taking a beating.

House came downstairs with a couple of cuts and bruises. "She'll get over it."

"I hope so for your sake. You need her. It's no secret that you've been tolerable since you've been with her. She's great for you."

"Shut up and go to sleep...you've got the couch."

Wilson got House up in the morning. They both had hangovers, but Wilson shook him, "You need to get up and drive us in this morning. We can pick up the vehicles after work."

House said nothing but gave Wilson a dirty look. He got up and went into the shower and turned it on. While he was in the shower he realized he was in his own apartment and what had happened the night before. He had screwed up royally. But how did she know about the phone call from Stacy? Only one person knew.

House got out of the shower, dressed and came out to the living room where Wilson was waiting. "How did Fiona know about Stacy's phone call?"

Wilson grimaced. "She called while we were at the bar. I mentioned that you were feeling down because of Stacy's call, sorry. I was drunk and didn't realize what I was saying. But why would she be threatened by Stacy?"

House shook his head and grabbed his keys, cane and backpack. They went around back to the garage and moved some things out of the way to get to his car. On the way to the hospital House told Wilson about Lisa's outburst at the party. Wilson had gone to the bathroom when it happened and now realized how sensitive the "Stacy" subject was between Fiona and House.

"What happened to you? Did you get into a fight?" Cameron asked House as they went over the newest symptoms of the patient that had been brought into the ER the night before with a multitude of strange symptoms, including profuse sweating with no fever.

"Wilson doesn't like cuddling."

She shook her head but knew something strange was up.

Fiona was convinced that Lisa was right. House was never going to love anyone like Stacy again. This whole relationship was built on a fantasy and Fiona's hopes. House was House, he wasn't going to change and to expect him to be there for her and the baby was asking too much.

Fiona called Eric and Melia in Antigua where they had just arrived for the summer. "Mind some company for a few weeks? I need to get away."

"What's up?" Eric knew something was wrong.

"I need some medical attention that I thought I could get down in Antigua."

"You're living with a doctor, why can't you get it in Princeton?"

"I _was_ living with a doctor. Not anymore. I need an outpatient procedure, but it would be nice to have some place to rest afterwards."

"Sure, you know this is your home and you can come here any time."

"Thanks Eric." She started to choke up. "I'll be down on Sunday, I have to meet with Jon and Sherry and then get everything closed up here. I won't be coming back to Princeton for awhile."

"Sounds serious."

"It is. Thanks again. See you soon. Give Melia and the girls my love. Bye."

When she hung up she laid down and went to sleep. She was really tired from everything that had happened.

House asked Cameron to stay behind and sent the rest of the team to do some lab work. "Where are the test results for Fiona? I haven't seen them."

"You can't see them because you can't treat her. She's my patient and I can't tell you the results of her tests. And don't try to hack into the system, I had the techs put an extra password on her records."

Of course House tried to hack in, but had no luck. He went in search of Fiona's physical chart. But it had been flagged and was locked away with the files of other important patients.

House took Wilson to get his car at lunch. They dropped House's car off and then, after work, Wilson took House to get his motorcycle. When House got home he walked up the stairs and knocked on Fiona's door.

"Go away."

"Fiona, let's talk about this. Even a condemned man gets the last word."

"Sorry, but in my book you're already dead. Why don't you try calling Stacy, she misses you, I don't."

He used his key and opened the door. A large book came flying in his direction, making contact with his chest. "Damn it Fiona, stop that."

"Give me my key back...both of them."

"I'm sorry about last night. I know I screwed up your plans. Let me make it up to you."

"Greg, it wasn't the plans that hurt. It was that you forgot about me the minute Stacy called. That hurt."

"I didn't forget about you, I was thinking about you. I was thinking that I had screwed up my relationship with Stacy-- would I do it with you?"

"Well, you have your answer don't you? I'm not going to compete with Stacy, it's not my style. If I'm not enough, then I'm not enough. I'm moving on. I'll be leaving Sunday and I won't be back, at least not for a long time. I'm going to Antigua and then I have a condo in La Jolla that I'll be using until my tour. So you'll have your life back."

"Please don't go, especially like this. I want you to stay. More than ever."

She was quick to notice that he didn't say he loved her. "Greg, neither of us is good at this. I wish I could have been more for you, done more, meant more to you, but it is what it is. I can't change who I am, just like you can't change who you are. And who you are is someone who will only love one person in their life and it's not me."

"But Fiona, I ..."

"_Please_...if you say you love me now, I'll know it was just an attempt to manipulate me, to keep me from leaving. I'm begging you to go and I'm asking you for the keys back. I know you have an extra one."

He gave her one of the keys and said, "The other is downstairs. Stop by and I'll give it to you. But you're wrong. Stacy isn't the only person I've ever loved or could ever love."

"Then I hope for your sake that you find that person. Now please don't say anything else or it will sound phony. Just go." She turned away and walked into the bedroom.

House was anxious. He wanted to make this right and he didn't know how. The next afternoon at work he decided to call her. As the phone was ringing, Cameron walked into the office. He held up a finger to stop her from talking, "Fiona, pick up the phone...please pick up the phone. Fiona, don't go. I have thought about what you said and it just isn't true, Stacy isn't the only one. Please call me, don't leave, don't go to Antigua."

Cameron's heart was breaking for House, he sounded so pathetic, so much like a little boy. "You've had a fight?"

"She's leaving me."

"Christ what did you do? Did you tell her you wouldn't be there for her?"

"Be there for what?" House asked.

It was now clear to Cameron that House didn't know that Fiona was pregnant. Cameron wanted to tell him. She was pretty sure that Fiona would have the abortion now. "I can't tell you, but if I were trying to come up with a password for anything, I might choose the name of my first pet."

He looked at her sideways and realized there was something she wanted him to see in Fiona's files, "And that was?"

"Well, I had a pet Gerbil named Ricky."

House grabbed the keyboard and started typing. He got through the passwords and the screen popped up for Fiona. No anemia, but there was an extra test...one for pregnancy and it was positive. "Jesus H. Christ. What did she say?"

"I can't tell you, but I can say that if she leaves, you won't have to worry about any of it in the future because there won't be anything to worry about. If you get my drift."

House jumped up, grabbed his keys and took off. He got to the apartment building and went upstairs as fast as his cane could carry him. He didn't bother knocking, he just barged in and found Fiona, Sherry, Jon and Raymond sitting in her living room. There was also a unpacked crate. Molto Dolce was sitting on the sideboard of the room.

"Greg, I'm having a meeting, please leave."

Raymond stood up just in case House refused to leave.

"Sit down cowboy, I'm pretty good with this cane. And when were you going to tell me?" All the way home House had been thinking about how to handle her. He now knew how to keep Fiona from leaving, "So, do you abort all babies, or just mine?"

Her face fell and went white.

"I mean, is it so terrible to have my child that you can't wait to start an argument to give you an excuse to leave me?"

"I didn't need an excuse, you gave me a reason. And now is not the time to talk about this. Leave and we can talk later."

"Right, if you think I'm going to let you kill my child without a fight, you're kidding yourself. Sherry, Jon, Raymond, don't you think I should get a say in whether Fiona kills our baby?"

Fiona crossed the room and stood in front of him. "You are pissing me off. I want you out of my life now."

"So you can murder an innocent child just so you don't have to deal with me? Have the baby and I'll take care of it. You can go tour for the rest of your life if you want to...just don't be a baby butcher." In reality, House wasn't sure fatherhood was something he wanted, but he knew that the only way to get to Fiona was through the baby.

He didn't see the right cross coming at him until it landed squarely up under his left jaw. As he was flying backwards he thought that all those arm exercises had paid off. She had one hell of a punch. House landed up against the wall, banging his head hard as he fell.

Fiona looked at her fist and then at House and then started screaming in pain. "Ah, shit...my hand. Crap, it hurts." She went over and started kicking House. "You mother fucking asshole, how dare you call me that. How dare you come in and make _any_ demands on me and how dare you make me hit you and hurt my bow hand." He finally grabbed her foot as it was about to land squarely in his genitals.

Raymond was now pulling her off of him as she had then started to pummel House with her fists. Raymond had never seen one of Fiona's famous fits, but Sherry and Jon had. They knew to stay back, way back. Contrary to what was written, Fiona rarely lost her temper, but when Fiona lost her temper it wasn't pretty. Raymond grabbed her from behind and picked her up. She was kicking and flailing, trying to get at House. It looked comical to Jon and Sherry who had starting giggling. It took two men to get control of her.

"Fiona...calm down, calm down..." Raymond was trying to convince her to chill out, but she was so angry she was beyond reason.

House finally got up and realized his lip was busted and he was bleeding. He was also pretty bruised from where she had been kicking. "Are you going to calm down and talk to me or am I going to have to have you arrested for battery?"

She was still flailing wildly and screaming, "_Arrest me.. You can have them arrest me because I'm not giving you the time of day, I'm giving you a boot up the ass_!"

"Greg, you better get out. I can't hold her much longer." Raymond was having difficulty keeping her held back.

"It's ok, put her down. I'll deal with her." House said and then looked around. He didn't dare go in the kitchen where there were a lot of knives so he decided to run for the bedroom.

Raymond relented, "I'm putting her down." As he did so, House made a beeline for the bedroom. As soon as her feet touched the floor she looked like the Wiley Coyote. Her feet ran as fast as they could to catch him. She flew through the bedroom door and he tripped her with the cane so that she would go flying face down onto her bed. He jumped and pinned her to the bed with the entire weight of his body.

"Now, you are going to listen to me?" He heard the front door open and close and suspected that they were alone now. She was bucking as hard as she could, but he was keeping her down. He waited about fifteen minutes while she wore herself out. She finally stopped. "Are you ready to listen, maybe even talk?"

"Let me up and I'll listen."

"You think I'm an idiot? No, you'll stay where you are."

"It hurts, you weigh too much." She tried to sound in pain.

"Yeah, well boo hoo. I'm not getting up. Why didn't you tell me about the baby?"

"No, you tell me how you found out. Did Allison tell you?"

"No, I hacked into your file when Allison wouldn't show it to me.

"I'll sue you."

"Fine, go ahead. Now, why didn't you tell me about the baby?"

"I didn't want to have to deal with you over this issue. I know that you don't really want this baby. You're using this as an excuse to keep me from leaving. If I give in you'll just ignore the baby once it's born. I'm not raising a child on my own and I'm not raising one with a man who doesn't love me. Now get off of me."

He looked down at her and chuckled. He kissed the back of her neck and she tried to head butt him with the back of her head. He reached under and grabbed her right breast. "Don't you dare do that." she said.

"I can't help it, you trying to kill me is a big turn on." House started snickering.

She felt him getting excited and tried to squirm away from him. He had her pinned down so well that she couldn't move.

She was running out of steam. He continued to kiss her ear and neck. He knew this was aggravating her and so he continued to do it. He petted her hair and kissed her cheek. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"You have no clue how I feel about you and that's my fault. Do you remember when you cut your foot?" He asked. She said nothing. "I wanted to tell you then that ... that I loved you. But I got scared."

There was nothing but silence. She remembered the way he looked at her in the kitchen and she believed him. In that moment she thought he was going to tell her, but he didn't. But now she was pissed and stubborn. Why didn't he tell her then? Why wait until everything had fallen apart at the seams to say something so important?

"What were you afraid of?" she said with disgust.

"I was afraid that if I admitted outloud that I love you, I'd screw it up, just like I did before. I thought that if it was meant to be, you would have told me you loved me, but you never did. I do love you, now you can believe me or not, but that doesn't change how I feel."

"Why should I believe you? It only takes one call from Stacy and you spiral down."

"Stacy started to tell me she missed me and I told her not to go into that. I got upset because it just reminded me of you and how afraid I was of losing you."

She wasn't moving at all or trying to escape. "Greg, I need to see your eyes. I can tell when you're bullsh!tting me by looking in your eyes."

House didn't doubt for one minute she could read him. He had always suspected that she could. It was one of the reasons they got along. He couldn't play her, he couldn't manipulate her.

"If I let you up, will you hear me out without hitting or causing me physical damage?"

She chuckled and said, "I can't promise that, but I can promise you that you're only hope is to let me see your eyes."

"Then I'm going to turn you over but I'm not letting you up yet. You're deadly when you get going."

He rolled her over, but pinned her arms above her head. He looked at her and didn't smile or attempt to be funny. He simply said, "I love you."

She thought about getting lose and scratching his eyes out if he lied, but his very blue eyes were telling her the truth. Now what? In some ways it was easier when she didn't know this. Her life was settled. Have an abortion, move to La Jolla, begin touring and get on with her life. Now she had to make decisions, big ones.

She stayed quiet while she thought. After a few minutes House couldn't stand the silence,so he reached down and kissed her. He pulled back and looked at her. Her eyes were following his, so he waited. She knew he wanted her to tell him she loved him. She wanted to make him suffer, but it turned out she wasn't going to go anywhere until she told him.

"Get off of me."

"That's a first." He realized she was one stubborn violinist. He got off of her and then sat, propped up by pillows at the headboard. She sat up and looked at the ceiling and then over at him. A few minutes went by--she was thinking.

She looked at House and said with a sigh, "Are you just going to sit there or are we going to make love?"

He jumped up and kicked off his shoes, pulled down his pants and took off his t-shirt. She took off her pants and her top. He helped her take off her panties and then her bra. He was happy as a clam. He climbed on top and opened her legs. Fiona wrapped her legs around him and they both enjoyed the ride. When he climaxed he tried to get out the words, but it was difficult, " Fiona...I, ahh, I ...ah Christ...love you."

All she could do was hold him tight and not let go when the sensations escalated. She wouldn't let up her grip and he was about ready to yell from the pressure when she finally released her grip and fell back.

They lay there together and she asked, "What are we going to do?"

"About the baby?" he asked. "How much do you think we could get for it in Mexico...it's bound to have blue eyes. I hear they go for a premium."

"Yeah, but once they find out it has your genes they'll pay us to take it back."

"Ah, but then if they find out it's Fiona Dacey's baby we can sell it in Europe."

She got quiet. "Greg, can we be serious. What are we going to do?"

"We're going to get married and have a baby."

"Oh...hold on. Get married? Are you asking me to marry you?"

"What, are you saying that if I asked you, you'd say no?" House asked.

"I don't know...I really don't know. I've never thought about getting married let alone having a baby."

He kneeled down on the floor in front of the bed, "Let's keep the baby. We'll name her Fig...Fiona and Greg..."

"I'm thinking Gregona." she smiled.

"I think we should get married this weekend."

"What is the hurry?" she asked.

"I'm afraid a jet is going to whisk you away to Antigua."

"Oh, I see,you think a wedding ring will keep me here? Either I love you and stay or I go. A ring isn't going to make a difference."

"Maybe not, but I still want to get married this weekend. We can go down to the shore and get married in Atlantic City."

"Let's get some sleep." She said as she pulled back the blankets.

He crawled under and held onto her, "I missed your bed."

"Did you miss me or the bed?"

"Both. Wait, I have something for you. I have to go down and get it." He got out of the bed and didn't bother to get dressed. He grabbed his cane and went downstairs. He went inside his bedroom and into his top dresser drawer. He felt in the back and found the box. He went back upstairs.

He got in bed and pulled her over to him. He showed her the box and said, "Fiona House, please marry me." He opened the box and there was a beautiful diamond ring with two rubies on either side. "It was my grandmother's ring."

"It's gorgeous." She started crying. "Ok...ok...I'll marry you."

He scrunched his face and said, "We're half way there, but I have to have the other half of the puzzle."

She grabbed onto him and kissed him. "I love you Gregory Dacey. I have loved you ever since you gave me a bath the first night I met you."

The next day they applied for the license by having Sherry accompany them as their witness. Since New Jersey doesn't require blood tests, once they had a license they could get married any time. The clerk said it would take two weeks to issue the license. Sherry had been shocked when Fiona called her.

"Hi Sherry, I need a witness."

"A witness to what?"

"I need you to come down and tell the registrar that you know us."

"Know who?"

"Greg and I. We're getting married."

Sherry was blown away. "Wait, when I left you were about ready to kill him and now you're getting married?"

"And we're having a baby."

"Are you planning on having a baby or are you pregnant?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh no, Jon's going to die, there goes the tour."

"He'll live."

"Sure, when do I need to go with you?" Sherry asked.

"I'm going to pick up Greg at noon, can you come here and we'll all go together?"

"Sure."

They picked up House at the hospital and went down to the registrar's office. Sherry vouched for them and then they took her to lunch. House was joking with her.

"Did you ever find those breasts?" House asked.

"No but my date did. I guess he has better eyesight than you,"

"It's not fair, he got to use his hands. Come here, let me use my hands and maybe we can work a miracle."

"You better ask your fiancé."

"Sherry, please don't tell anyone about this, okay?" Fiona asked.

"Not a problem. When are you going to get married?"

"The license is good for thirty days." Fiona told her.

"When we get it, let's just go to Atlantic City." House said to her.

"No, I'm going to make some arrangements. My birthday is July 20th, I'm going to invite everyone to a birthday party." Fiona winked.

"Alright, I'll leave it to you." He leaned over and kissed her.

Fiona went into action. She and Sherry started calling facilities. Most of them were booked. Fiona wanted to hire Meadow Wood Manor, but they had a small corporate dinner for thirty planned and Fiona was going to need the entire place for her wedding. Sherry talked to the manager.

"Fiona Dacey has chosen your facility to have her birthday party on July 20th. The list for this event will include Rivers Huntington, Eric Clapton, David Bowie, Kate Winslet, John McCain, Al Gore, Rudolph Guiliani, Domingo Placido, Yehudi Menuhin and numerous others in the entertainment and political world. Your place will receive publicity in every magazine and newspaper across the country. If you can find another place for the corporate dinner, then we can hold this event at Meadow Wood and you can benefit greatly from it."

Ten minutes later Sherry was informed that Meadow Wood Manor was Fiona's. Sherry immediately ordered the invitations. The manor could hold 250 people. Fiona and Sherry sent out 280 invitations. This included invitations to House's parents and family which were sent after Fiona received their list of invitees. Instead of an invitation to Fiona's birthday party, House's family was sent invitations to House's birthday party with an offer to pay for their transportation to New Jersey and hotel. Fiona had to contact House's parents to get the list of people.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. House?"

"Yes?'

"My name is Fiona Dacey, did Greg call you?"

"No."

Fiona was aggravated, House had promised he would call her that morning, "Oh, he told me he would call you and tell you to expect my call. I'm sorry this is out of the blue. Greg and I have been dating for awhile and I'm giving him a birthday party. A late one."

"Oh, how nice, but it is a little late."

"I know, but we couldn't do it in June. I would like to invite you and Mr. House as well as his family and friends to come out for it. We will pay all the transportation and hotel costs for anyone who decides to come. We especially want you and Mr. House to come to New Jersey for the party. It would mean a lot to Greg if you could come."

"Oh, that's very nice of you and generous. I'll ask his father about it. When is the party?"

"July 20th. But we'd like for you to come out a few days early. Please."

"Give me your number, uh...?"

"Fiona."

Fiona gave her the telephone number and waited for her to call back. The next day she got a call. "Fiona, this is Blythe House."

"Mrs. House, can you make it?"

"I talked to Mr. House, but we already have reservations to go to a reunion of his old Viet Nam squadron. "

"Mrs. House, this would mean so much. I'd be happy to pay you back for your reservations to the reunion."

"Fiona, Mr. House looks forward to this every year. Tell Greg that we will come back this fall and see him."

"Mrs. House...I really need for you two to come. Look, it isn't really a birthday party. We're just telling everyone that so that the press won't be bugging us. We're going to get married that night."

"What?"

"Greg asked me to marry him and I said yes. We're getting married that night, but no one else knows. It would mean a lot to us if you could both be here."

"Oh my. How long have you two known each other? " She asked.

"Almost seven months." Fiona was nervous.

"That's not very long. Are you two sure about this?"

"Yes, we're sure. Mrs. House, please reconsider."

"I'll call you after I talk to John. Well Fiona, welcome to the family."

"Thank you Mrs. House."

"Please call me Blythe or Mom."

"Thanks Blythe...Mom."

An hour later she got a call back. "Fiona, we'll be there."

"I'm so happy. Thank you so much. It means so much to us."

They spoke on the phone for several minutes about the arrangements, she promised to send the list and addresses of family and friends as soon as possible. Fiona received it two days later and they sent out invitations that day.

Thirty of the House side of the family agreed to come. Sherry called each of them and made the arrangements for their flights and hotel. It was all going well.

That night while making dinner, Fiona threw House a key.

'What is this?"

"Had you made it home for your birthday celebration you would have received it then. It's parked in my garage."

House looked it over. It was a Harley key. He got up, grabbed his cane and ran outside, opened her garage and saw a Harley Davidson parked inside. He pulled a fist down to his side, "Sweet." He started it up and took it out for a ride, putting it back in the garage when he got back.

"I love it." He said as he walked into the apartment. "You really know me. It's a great present." He walked up to Fiona who was standing at the stove and reached around her, grabbed her breasts and kissed her neck. She reached back and grabbed his package.

"I have to finish cooking this."

But House didn't stop. He reached down the front of her pants and started touching her. She tried to keep cooking but he was making headway. "Greg...Greg...let me turn it off at least. Oh Jesus, yes...yes...yes. AHH, God yes." She doubled over letting the sensation of pleasure subside.

House undid his pants and moved her over to the table. She could smell the dinner burning. He was so worked up already that it didn't take long. When he was done, he was laughing about it. She jumped up and turned off the stove. "Well, this is burnt. I guess you're going out on that new bike and getting me something to eat." She thought for a few seconds and asked him, "Does the baby feel the orgasm?"

"You release a lot of endomorphins when you come so, yes, the baby feels them." He said. He saw her tilt her head as if she didn't know what he was talking about. "Endomorphins are like a narcotic, they make you feel good."

"Oh, so I just gave the baby a high?" She asked.

"No, I just gave the baby a high." He smiled and then he let out a long sigh, "When we get married, you're not going to let me have impromptu sex anymore are you?"

"What do you mean? When we get married you aren't having any sex--ever again. Now go out and get me a burrito." She smiled.

He went out on his new bike and got them some food. House was 49 years old and for the first time in years, many years, he was happy.

The RSVP's were coming in on a daily basis. Sherry was busy making reservations for the hotels in town. Fiona had spent 21,000 on security alone for the event and was happy to see Eric, Mick Jagger, David Bowie, Chris Martin & Gwenneth were already on board. The band was selected, but not without difficulty. She had to find a band that wouldn't mind sharing the floor and possibly their instruments with some of the guests. She didn't want to say who the guests were, but several of the bands said no. She finally found a good band with older band members who weren't so uptight about their music or instruments.

She and Sherry went down and chose the menu after tasting the various dishes. She chose lobster risotto, chicken piccatta and vegetable gnochi.

Seven days before the wedding they had Wilson over for dinner. When they sat down to eat, Fiona poked House and motioned for him to ask Wilson something.

"Wilson, the party for Fiona is not really a birthday party. It's going to be our wedding and we'd like you to be best man." He said it very quickly and nonchalantly.

Wilson almost choked on the piece of chicken he had put into his mouth. "You two are getting married? What brought this on?"

"Some people call it love, I like to think of it as phermones." House said jokingly.

"We have decided that we actually love each other, strange as it seems." Fiona volunteered.

"Congratulations. Of course I'll be your best man."

Fiona had to still purchase a gown. She flew to New York to see Carmen Marc Valvo where she ordered a beautiful gown off the rack and it was fitted to her that day. It was empire with braided straps that came down under the breasts which were sweetly displayed in a low cut peasant style neckline that showed off Fiona's breasts. The gown was going to be delivered to Fiona in three days. While she was in New York, Fiona asked her cousin and her closest friend, Abigail, to be her maid of honor. Abigail was dying to tell someone, but she was also good at keeping secrets. She had accompanied Fiona to buy her gown and they had also selected Abigail's multi-colored cocktail dress to wear in the wedding.

Between Sherry and Fiona, the wedding was ready. It was just time for the House's to fly in. Fiona had cleaned up House's apartment so that they could stay down there. House was a little uneasy about having his parents alone in his apartment, but soon became adjusted to the idea when Fiona made it clear that she wanted them close so that she could get to know the future grandparents of her child.

Fiona was practicing when House informed her it was time to go to the airport to pick his parents up. She was very excited and worried that they wouldn't like her. She was dressed in a red polka dotted summer dress and strappy sandals. House had his arm around her as the people started coming down the escalator to the baggage area. House pointed them out to Fiona and then waved at them. They both waved back.

Fiona was smiling so wide her mouth hurt, but she couldn't help it. Greg hugged his mother and shook his Dad's hand and then pulled him close for a very quick hug.

"Mom, Dad, this is Fiona Dacey." Blythe gave Fiona a quick hug while John House shook her hand and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"We're a little shocked. This happened so fast, but we're happy for both of you." Blythe said as they walked to the luggage carousel. When they got back to the apartments, Blythe and John were left alone to unpack and instructed to come up to Fiona's when they were ready. Fiona had dinner ready and when the Houses arrived upstairsthey sat down to eat.

"This is delicious Fiona. You are a good cook." John said.

"Thank you."

The Houses stayed for several hours getting to know their daughter-in-law to be. When they were ready to go back downstairs Blythe and John both told Greg that they approved. His Mom said that Fiona had her head screwed on right and that maybe Greg had finally found a woman with a lot of backbone to stand up to him. House couldn't help but think of Fiona flailing around in Raymond's arms trying to kill him. He wondered what they would say if they had witnessed Fiona's anger. He had secretly admired her for not being a shrinking violet. Confronted with House's insensitive behavior, Stacy would have gone quiet and just withdrawn into her own world. He already knew Cameron would cry and feel unloved. Only Fiona would kick him in the balls and give it back to him.

The guests arrived at the Manor for the birthday party. The front said, "Happy Birthday" and there were balloons tied to various poles and banisters. There was a cocktail hour, with an open bar. Everyone wanted to know where Greg and Fiona were. An hour later, the guests were asked to move upstairs. When the guests got upstairs they were informed that Fiona was going to perform a piece to welcome them so would they please take their seats. Everyone took their seats. The House group of friends and family all felt out of place at first. There were so many celebrities that they were overwhelmed. They were there for House's birthday so they all thought that these were his guests. Most of them had no clue who Fiona Dacey was, nor did they really care.

House came out with Wilson. He walked to the middle of the stage and said, "We've lied to you all. Although it is Fiona's birthday, this isn't a party for her birthday or for mine. Fiona and I have asked you here to be guests at our wedding." There were some gasps and a lot of chatter. "If you'll sit back, we'll start soon."

A violinist played Pachelbel and the minister took his place. Abigail walked up the center and everyone was smiling and chuckling. Then the string quartet announced with the music that the bride was entering and the crowd stood. Eric Clapton accompanied Fiona down the aisle to the delight of everyone. Fiona was stunning and everyone was wondering why she was marrying Gregory House? To most people it seemed like a strange fit. But to those who knew the couple it made sense. They did seem to compliment each other even if there was a lot of turbulence involved. House had to look down at the ground to keep his emotions in check. He was sure that if he looked into her eyes he might cry and that would be humiliating. She was looking at him and realized why he couldn't look at her. It made her smile and little tears streamed down her cheek. He was such a strange human being...so many things wrapped into one package, jerk, wit, genius, cold, warm, sweet and mean. He was a smorgasbord of personality traits.

"Who gives this woman in matrimony?"

Eric looked at her, smiled warmly and said, "Her friends do."

When she came up to the bower, House finally looked at her. His eyes were glassy and he was smiling at her. The vows went quickly and when they were told to kiss House grabbed her by the rear and pulled her towards him and french kissed her. Everyone, except his parents, laughed. They were a little embarrassed by their son. But then that wasn't anything new.

"You are now Fiona House-House." House told her.

"You are now Gregory Dacey-Dacey." she returned.

The whole night was exceptional. There was a lot of dancing and several of the musical guests got up and dazzled the audience with music. The band was having a blast and felt bad about taking the money at the end of the night since never again would they back up Eric Clapton, Mick Jagger, David Bowie or Chris Martin. House danced the first dance with Fiona. It was, "Someone to Watch Over Me."

There's a saying old

Says that love is blind -

Still we're often told,

"Seek and ye shalI find."

So I'm going to seek

A certain lad I've had in mind.

Looking everywhere,

Haven't found him yet;

He's the big affair

I cannot forget.

Only man I ever think of with regret.

I'd like to add his initials to my monogram.

Tell me, where is the shepherd for this lost lamb?

There's a somebody I'm longing to see

I hope that he, turns out to be

Someone who'll watch over me.

I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood.

I know I could, always be good

To one who'll watch over me.

Although he may not be the man some

Girls think of as handsome

To my heart he carries the key.

Won't you telI him please to put on somespeed -

Follow my lead -Oh! How I need

Someone to watch over me.

Someone to watch over me.

The entire evening was wonderful. Lisa came up and gave House a huge kiss and Fiona a hug. She laughed and said, "I was so wrong. Stacy was just a warm up for this. This is the real thing, we can all tell. I think any other woman and we would be betting how long it would last. But you really have met your match."

There was an overwhelming request for Fiona to play but she hadn't brought a violin. The quartet offered up a violin and Fiona tuned the violin just half a tone higher than usual to F-B flat-E flat and A flat. Fiona hadn't played in public since she had been shot so she wasn't sure how well she would do. She played Cesar Franck's violin sonata in D. It was so romantic and sweet that everyone was sure it was a wedding song. It was well received.

House's parents said to House, "She can really play well, can't she?"

"She's one of the best in the world. And I'm not just talking about playing the violin." he gave his Mom a little hug.

At midnight Fiona was starting to get very tired and it was decided that they would leave and let their friends party as long as they wanted. House drove Fiona and his parents back to the apartment building. On the way home he cleared his throat.

"Mom, Dad, Fiona is pregnant."

Blythe looked at John and chuckled. "Congratulations. When are you due?"

"January 22nd. Not many people know, we wanted to get through the wedding first but I'm past the first trimester now."

"Of course. This is great news. We're very happy for both of you." Blythe said.

"I like the idea of having grandchildren visit." John added. "Greg, now you get to see how hard it is to be a father. I wish you luck, it's not easy."

The next day House and Fiona took all of the relatives and close friends out for brunch. Sherry had arranged it and it gave everyone an opportunity to see the couple before they left. Fiona used a fork and banged her glass to get everyone's attention.

"Before you all go, there's more news. Gregory House is going to be a father. I do believe this is the End of Days..." Everyone laughed and clapped for the couple. "I'm due at the end of January."

Lisa Cuddy was jealous of House and Fiona. They had beat her and Rivers to the punch. Lisa had stopped taking all forms of birth control months ago and still wasn't pregnant. It worried her. Still, she was also happy and quite amused at the thought of House being a father.

In September House came home to a grumpy wife. She was five months pregnant and had just started wearing maternity clothes. She had only gained 10 lbs. and the obstetrician had told her he wanted to see her gain at least 28 lbs. Fiona was grumpy because she was bored.

She lived for the hour that House came home and when he had a patient and worked late she was really antsy. When he got home, House just wanted to veg out and watch television but a chattering Fiona would ask him numerous questions about his day. Sometimes they would have some terse words between them as House would beg her to just let him chill out for an hour and then she could talk to him. It would hurt her pregnant feelings and make her feel unwanted and unloved. She would then go into the bedroom and sulk and after a few minutes House would feel guilty and go get her.

"I don't know what's worse, your constant nattering or your sulking and pouting...stop being such a baby and come out and watch some television with me."

She was laying on the bed just staring at the ceiling with her bottom lip pushed out and quivering. "It's easy for you. You go out in the world and see adults. I clean, wash, cook and practice. I'm boring."

"I'll say." House rolled his eyes.

Fiona looked at him and big cow tears rolled down her cheeks and her nose flared. House was fed up, but also feeling incredibly guilty. He laid down on the bed and scooted over to her side, starring up at the ceiling. Reaching down, he grabbed her hand and held it while she kept sniffling and crying to herself. He waited until she stopped and then turned his head and said, "You have to get a life."

She started crying again and shook her head yes. He pulled her over and spooned her. He reached around and rubbed her belly. She was going in for another sonogram the next day. Then he rubbed her back and shoulders. Afterwards he simply put his arm around her and pulled her to him and he fell asleep like that. She laid in the silence thinking she was going to go nuts.

She went into the hospital and up to the third floor to the area for sonograms. She had drank two quarts of water for the sonogram and was feeling very close to bursting. House was still in his office.

"Get a CBC and screen for Double Stranded DNA. I have to go...I have a date with a rotund woman with a very small alien inside of her." He grabbed the elevator and hobbled as fast as he could to the waiting room. She was already inside the examining room. He hobbled in only to see a large African American woman having her very large pregnant belly scanned. He quickly went down to the next room and there was Fiona talking to the nurse.

"Dr. House, do you want to perform the scan?" the nurse asked.

"Sure." He limped over to scanner and took the jelly and squirted it on her belly. He then took the scanner and smeared the jelly with it. He slowed down to find the baby. The nurse was watching when the obstetrician walked in. House was scanning the baby and both House and the obstetrician were looking intently at the screen. Fiona was scared, she didn't like the look on their faces.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

House looked at her and said, "Nothing. I'm just watching her move around."

"She looks fine." The obstetrician said to her. The obstetrician tilted the screen for Fiona to see.

"She?" She asked. "It's a girl?"

House shook his head yes. He hit the button to record the sonogram and to print a photo of the baby. The print came out and he gave it to Fiona who started crying again.

"She cries at everything." House said to Dr. Jefferson.

"That's typical." Jefferson responded. "Let me take a quick look and then you can go."

The obstetrician did a physical exam which House observed. "It all looks fine. How are you doing?" He asked Fiona.

"Greg is right, I cry at everything."

"Fiona, your hormones are on a roller coaster ride, cut yourself some slack. And you, House, be patient. I know that's a foreign concept for you, but do try."

House said, "I'm sending her over to your place when she starts pouting. You can be patient."

Jefferson started chuckling. "House, you are a piece of work."

They left and House took Fiona down to the cafeteria. Cuddy and Wilson were having lunch together when House and Fiona joined them.

"What's the big occasion? Why are you here Fiona?"

"She came in a week ago, but her butt is so big now she can't get out the door. I'm afraid she'll be here until the baby is born." House gave a silly face.

"Sonogram. We're having a girl. Gregonia." Fiona smiled.

"You aren't really going to name it Gregonia, are you?" Cuddy was cautious about asking.

"No, but the baby is healthy!"

House was busy eating. "I have to get back." he grabbed his sandwich and drink and then ran.

"Greg, when will you be home?" She sounded a little whiney.

"Late. Don't make dinner for me, I have a patient." He was out the door.

Wilson and Lisa saw the disappointment on Fiona's face. Lisa patted her hand, "What's wrong?"

"Did you see that? He didn't even give me a little kiss. I'm boring, I have nothing to say when he gets home. He doesn't even want to talk to me. When he does hold me he falls asleep. He told me last night to 'get a life.'"

Lisa and Wilson looked at each other, worried about this development. House was very mercurial and not good when he was bored. Poor Fiona needed some understanding and all she was getting was House's lip.

Fiona went home and got out the only real friend she had, Molto Dolce. She played several pieces and then put the violin away. Fiona went downstairs into House's apartment. She snooped around until she found several photo albums. She saw several pictures of House with Stacy. She pulled the photos out of the album and saw the happy couple playing golf, sailing and at parties. In one House was carrying Stacy on his back and laughing.

She put the photos back in their slots and left the apartment. She went upstairs and called her pilot, then she packed two bags. She needed a life and in Europe she had one. She grabbed Molto Dolce and her passport. She wrote House a note.

Dearest Greg,

You were right. I need a life, so I thought I'd pop over and see some friends in England, Italy and Sweden. I'll be home for Lisa's wedding. If you need me, try my cell phone or my email. I'll call when I get settled in England. Now you can chill out after work and not have me bothering you. Enjoy the time alone. When the baby comes, neither of us will get any peace.

Love You,

Fiona

House walked in and didn't smell dinner cooking or hear any noise from the television or her IPOD speakers. "Fiona?" He thought maybe she was asleep in the bedroom, but when he went in she wasn't there. He then went into the kitchen and found the letter on the table. He read it and then threw it back on the table. He opened the refrigerator door and got a beer out. At least the refrigerator was well stocked.

House went in and turned on the television and put up his feet. It was nice just being able to relax, not have to answer to anyone. A half hour later he went into the kitchen and grabbed a frozen pizza from the freezer and put it in the oven. He went back out and sat down. It was quiet except for the golf channel. He got up and grabbed his backpack, pulled at the latest JAMA and sat down to review it. He turned on a movie, watched it, got up, turned off the television and got ready for bed. He climbed in and looked up at the ceiling, wondering if she was ok. He rolled over on his side and realized that there wasn't going to be anyone trying to rub his leg with their foot or back up with her little butt against his side. He was going to be able to sleep without any interference.

Fiona had stopped at the bank and pulled out 30,000 in spending money and boarded her jet to New York. She stopped to see Abigail and two friends she went to school with at Julliard. The girls went out shopping and Fiona bought a party dress that had an empire waist and hid her baby bump well. She bought some other clothes and shoes for her trip.

They went out on the town and ended up at a party given by Stephanie Seymour and her millionaire husband, Peter Brant. They convinced Fiona to go with them to London the day after next. The press had a field day. Photos of Fiona were splashed all over the society page the next day. A few mentioned the absence of her new husband, the brilliant Dr. Gregory House. A photo of a sexy and beautiful Fiona with a handsome Anderson Cooper, his arm draped around a laughing Fiona, and Jimmy Fallon sitting at her feet was in the Trentonian, People and Vanity Fair. Unless you knew it, you could not tell that Fiona was pregnant.

House hadn't bother reading his newspaper so he was unaware of the photos until he arrived at the hospital. Everyone gave him a smile as he walked through the clinic. When he sat down, in walked Foreman with the newspaper. He threw it on House's desk. House picked it up and looked at the photo and then up at Foreman and then back at the newspaper.

"What is Fiona doing in New York?" Foreman asked casually.

"None of your business."

Wilson walked in and asked the same question, "I see your wife is looking gorgeous as usual with ...let's see...yes, that's two men...Anderson Cooper _**and **_Jimmy Fallon. She looks very happy. What's she doing in New York?"

House was frustrated and rolled his eyes. "She's gone to visit some friends. She'll be back in a few weeks."

"I can see she's having a good time. You sure she'll be back?"

Fiona flew to Gatwick and from there met up with Peter and Stephanie. They drove into Peter's three story flat in Kensington. Peter asked Fiona if she would perform for his friends that coming Friday. "I'd be happy to play some pieces."

"Great."

They went shopping on Bond street and Soho and then came back to the flat before going out to eat at the Reform Club, a famous gentleman's club frequented by the landed gentry and politicians. After dinner Stephanie went clubbing but Peter, Fiona and two other friends adjourned upstairs to play several hands of Whist. Fiona loved card games and she was especially good at Whist. By the end of the evening she had cleaned out Peter and his friend.

The next night she invited Patrick Stewart to join her and the Brants as they went to dinner and to see "Dreamgirls." Once again the press was in her face. Patrick had his arm around her waist as they exited the theater. Since Fiona was a famous Princeton resident married to a Princeton doctor, the Trentonian picked up any news stories on her. The photo of her and Patrick Stewart was on the society page of the New Jersey paper.

House bought some fried chicken on his way home and walked into a quiet and dark apartment. He had abandoned the upstairs apartment in favor of his old one. He didn't want to climb the stairs if Fiona wasn't going to be up there. Wilson came over to keep him company and they watched 24 together. Wilson asked House how he liked being a bachelor again.

"I don't have to put on a face when I come through the door, make small talk or share a bed with someone who wants my side of the bed." He paused a few seconds, "I miss her."

Wilson started laughing.

"_Shut up!_"

"I can't blame you. Your wife is half a world away dating various men and weren't you the one to tell her to get a life?"

"She's not dating, she's being escorted by men she knows. Why don't you just concentrate on Jack Bauer and leave my wife alone."

"Apparently I'll be the only one leaving her alone..."

A pillow from the couch came flying across the living room and landed up against Wilson's head. He continued to laugh at House who was now sitting with his arms across his chest.

Fiona was practicing on Friday with Molto Dolce and a pianist from the London Philharmonic that Steve had hired. She stopped her practicing at 6:30 and went up to shower and dress for the evening. When she arrived in her room there was a light dinner waiting for her. Steven and Stephanie knew she hadn't taken a lunch. The guests arrived at 7:00 for a cocktail hour That evening at 8:00 Fiona approached the pianist and smiled. She turned to face her audience and was surprised to see Tony Blair and Prince Edward and his wife, Sophie, among the guests. She wasn't nervous, she had played for royalty and political figures before, including Queen Elizabeth. Once she got into the music, nothing else mattered. When she was done, she knew she had played as well as before the shooting. It made her very happy.

The Royal photographer took photos of Fiona with Prince Edward, his wife and Tony Blair. They showed up in the Trentonian the next day. House had started reading the newspaper before going into the hospital so he would know where his wife was and what she was doing. She hadn't called once and he hadn't tried to call her. It felt like a game of chicken, but why did House have a feeling that he was the only one playing?

Fiona looked at the clock, it was noon. She couldn't call yet, it was only 7:00 in the morning in New Jersey and House wouldn't be up yet. But she was scheduled to go up to Cambridge in a few minutes. Every time she thought about calling him, it seemed to be the wrong time to call. She decided to go ahead and call him even if he was still in bed otherwise she might not get a chance until next week.

She was excited, the phone was ringing and she would hear his voice in just a few seconds. The phone rang and rang and rang. Unfortunately, she was calling her apartment and House was snoring away downstairs. He finally woke and heard the last ring of the phone upstairs and realized that she would be trying to call him in their apartment, not his. "Crap."

He got up and grabbed his phone and dialed her cell phone. It wasn't ringing, instead the recording came on saying that a circuits were busy and he should try later. He was angry at himself for not realizing she would call upstairs. He called their voice mail and heard her voice, "Hi Honey, I thought this would be too early, but you must be with a patient at work. I don't know if I should bother you. I'll call your office and see if I can catch you there. Love you."

He called his office voice mail, "Well, I guess you're with a patient. I'm sorry I missed you. We're headed up to Cambridge and international cell phones don't work well up there. You must be busy so I won't bother you tonight. I'll call next week. I love you." There was a pause and then her voice again, a little excited, "Oh, and I felt the baby move for the first time." The phone clicked off.

House felt like crap. His wife was gone, the baby was kicking, he had missed her call and she seemed to be having a great time. He was living on frozen foods, watching a lot of golf and waking up in the middle of night. He tried to go back to sleep.

When they went up to Cambridge they stayed in Girton, a richer neighborhood just outside of Cambridge itself. Fiona wanted to just sleep, she was tired. She was now feeling the baby every day. At first she wasn't sure about it, it felt like butterflies. But every day she felt it stronger and stronger. She was so excited about it. It would have been nice to have been with Greg when it happened. She was thinking she would go home early, but she didn't want to go home if Greg was enjoying his break from her mood swings.

They had a great time in Cambridge visiting friends and going to various musical events on campus. Fiona was asked at Kings College Chapel to play something. She didn't have a violin with her so they brought her one of the student's. She tuned it and played for the faculty and for the lucky tourists who just happened to be touring the chapel at that time. Within minutes word spread to the market just a block away that a world famous violinist was in Kings College Chapel playing. The chapel started to fill up. By the time she was done, the chapel was almost completely full. Kings College Chapel seats thousands.

Fiona had been away for ten days and was missing House. She finally connected with him the next week. House had begun sleeping upstairs again just in case she called. The phone rang and House picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey! How are you?" She was excited to hear his voice.

"Where are you?" He sounded sleepy.

"I just got into Rome yesterday. I miss you. Do you miss me?"

"When are you coming home?"

"Lisa's wedding is in two weeks, I'll be home a few days before then." He was quiet. She knew it wasn't a great idea to call him so early in the morning, but she wanted to make sure she got through. "Are you busy?"

"We've had several patients, one which will probably be written up by Chase. He actually diagnosed the patient before I did. Snot nose kid. You won't be home for two weeks?" House was just starting to wake up.

"I was going to spend a week with friends here and then go to Stockholm to see George and Marina. Do you want me to cut it short or are you enjoying your time alone with no one to bug you when you come home?"

"Like I said, we've had several patients." He emphasized. For some stupid reason he didn't want her to know he missed her, "I'm usually pretty tired when I get home so I don't notice. Wilson has been over to bother me a few times. I hardly have time to think about being alone."

"I had thought about coming home early, but since you're keeping busy and Wilson is visiting you, I guess it's probably good that I'm not there so that you can relax. Well, honey, I'll let you go so you can get back to sleep. Love you."

"It's ok. If you want to come home I'd ..." But she had already hung up. "Damn." Why couldn't he just admit that he wanted her to come home?

Fiona was disappointed. He didn't sound like he really wanted her to come home yet. He was doing fine without her and it sounded like she would just be in the way. She was secretly hoping he would ask her to come home or at least he would say he missed her. It would have given her the excuse to go home early.

Fiona went out to shop near the Spanish steps and found the most beautiful hand painted silk ties. She bought a couple of them for House and Wilson. She also bought Greg some beautiful Egyptian Cotton shirts and an Italian leather belt. Then she picked up several beautiful baby dresses. Only the Italians could dress their children in such beautiful clothes.

Fiona made it to Sweden for a few days but was desperate to get home to House. She loved the beautiful city and it's wonderful harbor. The food was great and Marina had taken her shopping. She bought some great delft china. But she was missing House and home so she swallowed her pride and flew home after just three days in Stockholm.

She flew in, released her pilot and got to the apartment around 3:00 p.m.. The place was a mess so she started picking up and doing the dishes. She called Sherry to let her know that she was back. Sherry warned her that her picture had been in the newspaper a total of eight times while she was gone and each photo showed her with a different man. She took her stuff into the bedroom and laid down. She was tired and it felt good to be in her own bed.

House stopped on the way home to get a burrito and a beer. He was tired from being up most of the night waiting for lab results. He had only gotten a few hours sleep the night before he was awakened by a call from Foreman telling him that the patient's liver was failing, requiring that he return to the hospital at 4:00 in the morning. Once he got home, he stopped downstairs in his apartment and got more underwear and socks before he climbed the stairs. He unlocked the door and looked around. The apartment had been cleaned up which could only mean one thing, she was home. He felt excited. He went into the kitchen, but she wasn't there. He limped as fast as he could into the bedroom and there she was, with a throw over her, asleep on the bed. He kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed from his side and pulled her towards him. She woke up.

She was really groggy. "I'm sorry I came home early but I missed everything...you, home, the bed..."

"I'm glad you came home early, I missed your constant nattering, hormonal mood swings and crazy temper. It's boring without you around."

She smiled and kissed him, then went back to sleep. He spooned her and felt her growing belly. It had gotten bigger in just the two weeks that she had been gone. He could smell her and feel how warm her body was next to his. Sleeping next to her was so comfortable and sweet. He laughed at her soft snoring, something new as she put on weight during the pregnancy. He was glad she was home. An hour later he woke her up to get undressed and climb under the covers. She put on her gown and came back to bed. He turned on a light and read a book while she cuddled up and slept in his arms. From then on, whenever he got home from work he answered all her questions right away and indulged her need to share the most inane things until she ran out of steam. He just considered it part of his job.

At the end of October the biggest social event in Princeton took place. Lisa Cuddy and Rivers Huntington were married. First they were married at a small Jewish ceremony for Lisa's family and then the larger ceremony was held in Princeton Chapel with six hundred guests attending.

Lisa was beautiful in a form fitting Vera Wang dress and her hand was graced with an incredibly clear 2 carat diamond ring. Had the ring been any bigger it would have looked silly on such a petite finger. The Houses simply stayed at their table and let Lisa play hostess to the rich and famous. House leaned over to Fiona and Wilson and said, "Lisa's breasts are noticeably larger... she' s preggers."

A week later Lisa came into his office smiling. House looked at her and snickered, "I know...you're pregnant."

"How did you know?"

"Your breasts aren't what they used to be...you're at least two cups bigger now."

"Well, I'm due next April! Please tell Fiona."

"Yeah, yeah...now skidaddle, I have work to do."

House found that he had a dual personality. He was observing Fiona's pregnancy as a doctor and also as a father. As a doctor he watched her thighs become thick as tree trunks to support that belly and the spread of her pelvic bones as she grew bigger. The breasts were much larger which was nice, but he had always liked the size of them before. Her face had broken out a few times, causing her to become depressed. She was getting back aches and her feet were bigger. She now carried 150 of her normal blood supply, making it hard for her to keep cool. She had started wearing a lot of short sleeves. The worse was the heartburn that kept her up half the night. She was popping Gaviscon like he used to pop Vicodin just to keep the heartburn in check.

As a Dad he was always happy to feel the baby moving and kicking. Sometimes the baby's butt would be up by Fiona's ribs, other days it would be her head bouncing off Fiona's lower rib. Fiona was nesting. She had cleaned everything in the apartment twice, inside and out. She had moved out the guest room furniture into the garage and had House and Wilson paint the baby's room a soft green and yellow. House warned her that he was not going to assemble any furniture so they bought it and hired someone to put it together. She was the happiest and easiest to live with if he remembered to stop at the grocery store and buy her cherry tomatoes. She was eating them as if they were candy.

Fiona was entering her eighth month and she had gained 24 lbs. She had been assisting the Princeton University music department for two months. She was training the best of the violinists and doing a great job. The music teachers were in awe of her.

House loved to watch her walk, she looked like Charlie Chaplin waddling around the apartment. When she would come to the hospital everyone would want to touch her belly and feel the baby. One day they were sitting in the cafeteria and Cuddy came up to Fiona with her hand extended, ready to feel the baby. House stopped her.

"I'm charging now. Anyone who wants to touch my wife's belly has to pay a dollar."

Fiona shook her head. "It's ok Lisa, he's just being House."

House found having sex with a pregnant woman rather interesting. The belly made new positions a must and he liked the variety. Fiona was just as interested in sex as before, even if the logistics of it had changed. House discovered that she was up for sex just as much as before.

House's parents flew out to Princeton for Christmas and were delighted to see how cute Fiona looked pregnant. Fiona spent her days entertaining the Houses while House spent more than average time at work. The Houses were very impressed with how their daughter-in-law dealt with their son. For the most part, she ignored his childish outbursts while pouring on the adulation over his intelligence and occasional glimpses of kindness. She could also dish out the sarcasm as much as their son, which was often funny to watch.

On Christmas the Houses gave Fiona a charm bracelet with a violin on it and a stethoscope to represent the two of them. They also gave her a garnet heart to go on it and told her that they were betting that the baby would be born before January 21st but if she wasn't they would exchange the charm for her. Fiona loved it and gave them both a hug and kiss. House and Fiona gave the Houses a cruise to Alaska which they had wanted to do for years. They were very happy. Of course there were lots of presents under the tree for the baby.

The Houses left a few days later and after Fiona got back from the airport she cleaned up, took a nap and then waited for Greg to come home. House walked through the door with a sucker in his mouth. He looked at Fiona and knew something was up. Fiona looked at him and thought to herself, "I am one lucky woman, he's hot...and I'm gonna have a piece of that."

"What are you thinking?" He was suspicious.

"Dinner is almost ready." And then she thought to herself, "And so am I."

House wasn't sure what was going through his wife's head but she had the look of a hunter and he was the prey. It was a little unnerving.

"What's going on here?"

"Just want to know what you want to do after dinner?"

"The Office is on tonight."

"Great." She smiled and gave him his plate. It had shrimp curry over rice biriyani and green beans.

He started eating and looked up at her, "This is really good."

"Thanks." She started rubbing his leg with her foot and then followed the seam of his levis up to his crotch and then started rubbing some more.

"Uh, ok. Am I on your menu tonight?"

"Oh yeah, you're my desert."

"You have an unsatiable appetite. I wonder if pregnancy does this to all women."

"Look, we didn't have sex while your parents were here, don't you think we deserve a toss in the hay?"

"Uh...you won't get an argument from me, but are we going to watch 'The Office'?"

"Oh my God, you'd rather watch "The Office" than have sex with your wife?"

"I didn't think they were mutually exclusive. I can do both."

"At the same time?"

"Hadn't really thought that would be necessary, but if that's how you want it, I guess I can accommodate you."

"Absolutely not. I want your attention on me, not the television. Ok, the Office is on in a half an hour and then I expect your undivided attention."

They sat on the couch, but Fiona couldn't keep her hands off of House. Her hands were up his t-shirt and on his belly, then she felt his crotch and about half way through "The Office" House realized he couldn't concentrate on the show. She unzipped his pants and played havoc with her tongue. He threw his head back and closed his eyes.

"GOD you are the best at that. I don't know where you learned that little flick you do but I think I would have married you just for that."

"Well thanks...now, you can finish "The Office" and then you can return the favor."

He returned the favor and they both slept well that night.

On New Year's Eve House and Fiona made their way over to Lisa Huntington's house for a party. The house was huge and Lisa was in her element. Wilson was there with Jeri, a nurse from gerontology. Even the team and their dates had shown up. Cameron was there with Dr. Patrick O'Shaunessy, the new internist. Every woman at PPTH had been trying to catch his eye except Cameron. When he realized that Cameron hadn't noticed him, he was smitten. For four weeks he asked her and then begged her to go out with him. Of course every time he came into the office he caught hell from House.

"I see. You're an internist, that must mean you didn't cut it in a real specialty."

"Yeah, all the real specialties were taken, it was up between Internist or Diagnostician and I figured I'd pick a real specialty, even if it was low man on the totem pole."

"Cameron isn't interested in you, you don't limp."

"Neither does my dick.."

Cameron started laughing and House looked at her, let out a short, faked laugh and walked out. After several weeks of House's abuse, Cameron finally gave in and agreed to go out with him two weeks ago. They went out on one date and he hadn't spent a night in his own place since then.

Fiona was looking great in a black lace over nude slip maternity dress. Her beautiful full breasts were well displayed in the dress. She was smiling and happy and ignoring House's comments about her thighs of thunder and butt of blubber. She was over at the appetizers talking to Chase when she felt the liquid rush down her leg. She had a look of horror on her face and Chase grabbed her shoulder because he was sure she was going to pass out.

"Fiona, what's wrong?"

She looked down and he saw the puddle and her wet nylons. "Chase does this mean I'm going to have the baby now?"

"Soon mate, let me find House and we'll take care of you." He motioned to Foreman who was chatting up a young woman. Foreman came over reluctantly.

"What?"

"Fiona's water just broke, can you get someone to clean this up before they slip?"

"Oh, yeah...sure." He was excited.

Chase took Fiona by the hand and then put his arm around her and took her over to find House. House and Wilson were over by the bar nursing some whiskeys. Wilson looked over his shoulder and saw Chase escorting Fiona over to them. Fiona looked very worried.

"House." He nodded in Fiona's direction.

House looked up, took one look at his wife and started to walk towards her. "Bad shrimp?" He said to her.

"Her water broke." Chase told him with a sarcastic smile on his face.

Wilson started laughing and House gave him a sharp look. "Ok, are you having any cramps or pains?"

"Not yet."

"Well then we have some time. Let's go home and get your bag."

"Ok."

House put his arm around her and kissed her on the head. "Come on sweetcheeks, let's get that fat ass home and then to the hospital."

She looked up at him and said, "I'm scared."

"I'd be afraid too if I had those thighs, but it will be ok. Wilson, can you give our regards to Cuddy."

"Sure. Hey, I'll come over in a few hours to see how you guys are doing." Wilson reached over and gave Fiona a kiss on the cheek , "Good luck, Mom."

Fiona and House took off and got back to the apartment. Fiona went in and packed a bag. She and House changed and then went out to the living room where they sat down on the couch and watched Dick Clark. She started having contractions but they were pretty far apart. She laid down on the couch with her head in his lap. He had a single malt whiskey and was stroking her hair. When the Time Square Ball made its way down the pole she turned over and looked up at him. House leaned down and kissed her.

"Happy New Year Mrs. House."

"Happy New Year Mr. Dacey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, a little uncomfortable. The contractions are getting stronger. Do you realize that this is the last time we will be alone together as a family for the rest of our lives. Ater tomorrow it will be the three of us?"

"I've been thinking about that myself. It seems odd. I never expected to have a child, let alone one when I was almost 50."

"Ahgg..that one hurt." She grabbed below her belly.

He started timing the contractions and they were still six minutes apart.

"Let's go to bed so that maybe you can get some sleep. I have a feeling it is going to be a long day."

They went to the bedroom and crawled, fully clothed under the covers. Around five in the morning . Fiona finally shook House awake. "Honey. House. I'm having really heavy contractions."

House sat up and tried to open his eyes. He finally focused on her and said, "How far apart are the contractions?"

"Three minutes."

"Three minutes? We better get you in."

They drove to the hospital and the obstetrician met them. House asked him, "Are you too hung over to deliver my daughter?"

"I didn't go out last night House, I don't drink."

"Good."

"Fiona, I'm sending you straight up, you're dilated 6 cm; you've been in active labor for awhile. Why didn't you come in sooner? Another centimeter and you'll be in transition."

"I wanted Greg to get some rest before we came in...ahhgg. Can I get the epidural now?"

"I don't think so, you're too far along." He said.

"You're joking right?" She asked.

"An epidural will slow you down considerably and with your contractions coming so fast we may slip and do some damage. I suggest you go it without one."

She was in the middle of a contraction and not liking the idea one bit. "Dr. Jefferson, I want that damn epidural."

House said, "Fiona, you could have serious damage done if they slip during the epidural. Maybe he can give you some Demerol."

"Yes, I already have it ordered. We'll take the edge off the pain with that."

They gave Fiona the Demoral and it helped some, but she still called House every name in the book for getting her pregnant. At about eight in the morning House saw the crown of his daughter. He felt a lump in his throat and he was very antsy. He could hardly stand in one place.

"Fiona, I can see the baby's head. It's almost over."

"Thank God. I'm exhausted." She replied.

"Ok, on this next contraction I want you to really push...and I do mean push."

She pushed and the baby's head came out. House supported the head until Fiona could push the shoulders and body out. She did and the baby practically squirted into House's hands. He started laughing. Jefferson was laughing too.

"What are you laughing about? Is she ok?"

Jefferson smiled, "The baby is fine and beautiful. We're laughing because it's a boy."

"_What_?? A boy? You guys both thought it was a girl on the sonogram."

"Sometimes they aren't as clear as we'd like. But there is no mistaking that you have a baby boy, he's got a nice sized pecker on him." Jefferson chuckled.

"Just great, I don't think I have any boy clothes at home."

"Well, let's get back to the task at hand. Here House, cut the cord." Jefferson handed the scissors to House, then cut the umbillical cord. The nurses immediately took the baby, cleaned his face, cleaned his nose pasage , weighed him and did his Apgar score. He scored a 10 on the scale so there wasn't any concerns. They swaddled him and handed him back to House who took him up to Fiona so she could hold him. In the meantime the placenta was delivered and discarded.

The nurses cleaned up Fiona and after a few more minutes the staff left and House and Fiona were alone with their son.

"I don't believe you, I want to see his penis." She started to take the swaddling off. "My God, how could you have missed that?" She wrapped him back up again. "I don't even have a boy's name picked out."

"It's ok, we have lots of time. He's so ugly. I don't know why I suddenly feel like I need to protect him and take care of him. Why are babies so unappealing when they are born?"

"House...that's your son. He's beautiful...look at those perfect fingers, toes and lips. He isn't ugly at all, he's gorgeous." she said.

"Hey, I didn't say that I didn't love him. I do and I love you too. He'll look more human when he's a few weeks old."

People started coming by with gifts, mostly dresses and things for girls. It was the big joke of the day that House got something wrong. House and Fiona made a decision to call him Ian Clapton House. Ian, because it is John in Gaelic, after House's father and Clapton for Fiona's mentor.

Ian turned out to be a real boy. There was nothing girlie about him at all. He terrorized all the girls in nursery school and dominated the males. He was frequently referred to as an Alpha Male. But the one thing he could do that calmed him down and kept his attention was play the piano. He and his Dad played the piano almost every day together. Mom played the violin, but he wasn't interested in it. By the time he was four he was a master at the piano. At seven he entered Julliard and at ten he played Carnegie Hall. His father was both proud and envious of his talent. His mother was proud and disappointed that he didn't want to play the violin. But no matter what House had decided, life had turned out pretty good, in fact, it was _molto dolce_.

**The End** (Dear Readers, Please leave me some comments, I'd like to know if you liked the story! Thanks, Gorblimey2)


End file.
